Psicologia por Swan
by Eliza Demonhead
Summary: Bella tien un hijo y es diborciada, con una profecion donde psicoterapeuta, Edward tiene una hija algo conflictiva y muy abierta a decir lo que piensa, que pasara cuando ambos vuelvan a cruzar sus caminos despues de tantos años. AU, ExB, algo de BxJ
1. Todo Comienza Por Una Coincidencia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos OCC.**

**Todo Inicia Por Una Coincidencia.**

Bella POV`s

Todo siempre comenzaba como un sueño, un repentino y nostálgico sueño, yo como psicóloga se que los sueños son la puerta a tu subconsciente, pero por más que intente negarlo, extraño a ese hombre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes. Ese dios heleno que durante la preparatoria me saco varios sonrojos, incluso cuando me veía su mirada era tan penetrante que se me olvidaba como respirar.

Pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo, hace unos 20 años atrás, ahora soy toda una profesioncita, tengo mi propio consultorio, tengo un hijo y soy divorciada, pero nunca olvide a esos ojos esmeraldas.

Me desperté de mi sueño, muy temprano por la mañana el sol aun no salía, así que tenia tiempo para hacer el desayuno y ordenar un poco la casa, mi hijo de seguro no estaría en casa ya que sale en las mañanas a correr y vuelve para alistarse para ir a la escuela. Su nombre es Connor Black, curiosamente saco mas parecido a mi que a su padre, solo tenia el cabello negro, pero tenia el mismo color de ojos, de piel, aunque era un excelente jugador de Fut Ball americano, gracias al cielo no saco mi torpeza, eso le hubiera arruinado la vida, mi hijo y Jack se llevaban bien, se veían dos veces a la semana y no pude pedir más después de la separación, que Jacob Black siguiera siendo un padre para mi hijo.

Yo realmente amaba a Jack, pero el se paso de la raya, pensé que era buena esposa, porque fui buena novia, cumplía todas las expectativas que el quería, incluso me mude nuevamente a Forks después de casarnos sabiendo que lo odiaba, odiaba su clima húmedo, pero yo sacrifique todo por él y me pago con un engaño, se llevo a otra mujer a la cama, a mi cama, donde dormíamos, donde se encontraba Connor durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado, pero creo que a la mujerzuela no le importo, tampoco a Jack.

Me senté en el banco en la isla de la cocina, pensando en lo que paso, limpie una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla, prometí ser fuerte, prometí que saldría adelante por mi hijo y eso es lo que hice siempre, Connor solo tenia 4 años cuando esto sucedió, pensé que lo lastimaría, pero creo que logro comprender y asimilar porque su papa y yo ya no podíamos vivir en la misma casa y conforme fue creciendo, solo poco a poco lo comprendió sin explicaciones, solo con mucha tolerancia y respeto por nuestra decisión.

Ahora vivimos en Seattle, así no estaría Connor tan lejos de Jack, y mi ex marido se volvió a casar y tiene dos hijos, una niña y un niño, pero yo no quise volver a casarme, mi vida en ese instante, ahora y para siempre será Connor, todo lo que ago ahora es por mi hijo.

-¿Mamá?- la voz de Connor llamándome desde el recibidor fue la señal para que dejara mis memorias y mis recuerdos para otro día.

-Estoy en la cocina- le conteste preparada para servirle el desayuno.

-Eso huele delicioso, hacia mucho que no hacías pan Frances.

-Me llego la inspiración.- le puse el plato en la mesa, con un vaso de jugo de naranja y otro de leche.

-Gracias mamá, tu comida es vida

Solo me quede observando como Connor disfrutaba del pan, contento y alegre, como cuando era un niño, ahora tiene 16 años, esta en primero de preparatoria, y es el corredor oficial del equipo, aun no sabe que estudiar pero, haga lo que haga yo estaré ahí apoyándolo.

La mañana continua como siempre, Connor se va a la escuela, yo a mi oficina, quedaba a 30 minutos de la casa, ya que estaba en el centro, y nosotros prácticamente vivíamos en los suburbios, para Connor era mas cercas la escuela, pero aun así era algo lejos.

Cuando llegue tenia varios pendientes, unos 4 pacientes, me especializaba en adolescentes pero las personas que mas piden ayuda son los adultos, puede que digan que los adolescentes solo su comportamiento es causado por las hormonas, pero yo no lo creo, la ultima persona que paso era una mujer que tenia problemas en su matrimonio.

-Vera doctora, es que mi esposo no me dice nada, no me cuenta nada, se la pasa todo el día en el trabajo, antes recibía 10 llamadas suyas del trabajo, y ahora ¡Nada!-

-Usted ah intentado hablar con él.

-¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo se lo digo?

-Solo pregúntele si todo esta bien entre ustedes, si, es solo el trabajo, la comunicación es muy importante en un matrimonio.

-Pero… y si dice que ya no me ama si hay otra en su vida.

-Usted no puede suponer eso, no debe permitirse pensar en eso, porque puede que no lo sea, escuche con atención, lo que puede hacer es hablar con el, prepárele algo de cenar, lo que más le guste a su esposo, no tiene por que temerle a lo que le diga.

-¿Cree que funcione?

-La mejor manera de llegar al corazón de un hombre es por el estomago.- intente calmarla pero no parecía funcionar, ella se veía joven, no mas de 30 años -¿Cuántos años llevan casados?

-5 años.

-Le diré como mujer y no como profesional, que lo mejor que puede hacer es tener una platica con su esposo, puede que el se este distanciando por algo que usted hizo, uno nunca sabe, o simplemente es el trabajo.

-¿Algo que yo hice?

-O aya dicho, a veces los seres humanos decimos cosas sin querer que lastiman a otro.

-Tiene razón, creo que lo entiendo, are lo que usted me pide doctora

Ella se levanto, imite lo que hizo, me extendió la mano en forma de agradecimiento y se fue, y me dejo pensando, muchas mujeres venían a hablarme de sus problemas matrimoniales o de sus hijos, cuando venían tenia que ponerme en su lugar y comprenderlas, porque yo viví una separación, yo tengo un hijo el cual tengo que proteger de todo lo que le tenga que hacer daño, se que esto es difícil pero tenia que afrentar la realidad de las cosas como son, por más que sueñe que mi vida pudo haber estado unida al chico de cabellos cobrizos, eso no paso y jamás volverá a pasar.

Tuve mi oportunidad pero yo preferí quedarme con Jacob, lo decidí así y este es mi presente ahora debo de dejar de vivir en el pasado, jamás lo volví a ver, nunca, ni tampoco supe nuevamente de su familia, de seguro el también siguió su vida al lado de otra persona, una mujer guapísima, alguien mucho mejor que yo, pero aun así me pregunto…

-Doctora, ¿Doctora?- mi secretaria me hablaba por el auricular se escuchaba algo preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede Mary?

-El Dr. Whitlock quiere verla

-Dile que pase- me recargue en mi silla detrás del escritorio, me pregunto ¿qué es lo que querrá?

-Buenas tardes Doctora Swan- me saludo aquel hombre de no más de 40 años de edad pero que parecía de 35 años, cabello algo largo y rubio, ojos azules, alto y con algunas citarices de la guerra del golfo.

-Doctor Whitlock, buenas tardes ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Al principio solo saludarla tengo que admitir- le indique que se sentara y así lo hizo –Pero luego me surgió algo que no espere esta mañana.

-¿Algo malo?

-Para mi si, veras Bella… ha surgido un acontecimiento algo conflictivo para la familia de mi esposa, algo bueno que nos afecta a todos.

-De que se trata Jasper, sabes que puedo ayudarte en todo lo que me pidas.

-Puedo estar abusando de tu confianza, de nuestros años de amistad y compañerismo pero sé que tú puedes hacer lo que yo no podría.

-Claro dime de qué se trata.

-De mi sobrina.

-¿Tu sobrina? Alguno de los hijos de tu esposa supongo verdad, porque tus hermanas solo tuvieron hijos.

-Exacto, veras ella se ha estado comportando muy extraño en estos últimos meses y hemos intentado comprender su forma de ser, pero al ser ella la mayor de todos los sobrinos y la más consentida de todos, nos afecta que ella no nos quiera contar lo que le sucede.

-¿Y yo como puedo ayudarte?

-Atendiéndola como tú paciente.

-Pero tú también eres psicólogo, tú podrías hacer esto mejor.

-El problema es que, ella sabe manipularnos muy bien, todo lo que ella me diga yo caeré, además tu eres especialista en adolecentes podrás con ella.

-Jasper… sé que puedo ayudarte de otra manera.

-Ese es el favor que te pido Bella, por favor te lo suplico – respire hondo, y lo analice un segundo, no era común en Jasper pedirme favores de este tipo y si lo está haciendo es porque realmente es la única opción.

-Bien lo haré con mucho gusto- sonreí de lado mostrándole mi aprobación.

-Muchas gracias Bella- me dio la mano anticipadamente sacudiendo la mía –Te pagare cada consulta que tengas con ella.

-No quiero y necesito que me pagues Jasper es un favor.

-Créeme no será tan sencillo como piensas, se que tú tienes esa mentalidad y razonamiento de que los adolecentes se comportan así porque en verdad tienen problemas, pero ella no es como todos los adolecentes.

Dejo en mi escritorio una carpeta de color morado, y salió de mi oficina dándome otra vez las gracias y diciendo que ella llegaría a las 3, así que ya tenía planeado todo aunque yo dijera que no, pero como podría decirle que no, Jasper Whitlock, es maestro de historia en la universidad de Seattle, aunque estudio para psicólogo, amaba mas enseñar, el fue mi tutor en la universidad, iba tres generaciones más delante que yo, un día me ofreció su ayuda para una materia que a él en lo especial le gustaba y yo acepte gustosa, desde entonces puedo decir que somos amigos, nunca podría negarle un favor, está casado con Alice Whitlock, bueno de ella no se mucho, la he visto algunas veces, realmente entre los psicólogos no hablamos de nuestra vida personal, ella es una mujer con mucha adrenalina en su cuerpo, es diseñadora de una de las más importantes marcas de ropa en New York, la he visto en alguna que otra portada de revista, es de pequeña estatura y siempre está a la moda, realmente aun me pregunto ¿Qué hacen en Seattle? Tienen dos hijos de los cuales solo los conozco por unas fotografías, sus nombres son Cristóbal y Mathew, el mayor tiene 16 y el otro 13.

No tenía más pendientes hasta las 3 de la tarde, con la sobrina de Jasper así que me dedique a revisar algunos expedientes y organizar un poco, tengo un pequeño problema con ser demasiado organizada, por ultimo quedo la carpeta que me dejo mi colega, me senté en el sillón de mis pacientes y me permití abrirlo, contenía los registros de escuela de su sobrina, calificaciones, su promedio era de 10, está en dos equipos deportivos, y en uno cultural, ha ganado todas las competencias a las que ha entrado en primer lugar, incluso ha ido a participar a concursos académicos y ha ganado con una calificación limpia. ¿Qué tipo de problema podría tener una adolecente con este tipo de vida? La puerta de mi oficina se abrió dejando ver a Mary en la entrada.

-Doctora su paciente ha llegado.

-Hazla pasar.

Mary hizo lo que le pedí y cuando entro aquella adolecente no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, era todo lo contrario a lo que me imagine, esperaba a una de esas muchachas pequeñas con gafas, cabello corto recogido en una coleta, puede que la haya subestimado después de todo, y más porque ese cabello y sus ojos tenían un color en especial que solo vi una vez, era un castaño cobrizo un poco más claro pero sus ojos, esos ojos verdes eran idénticos a los de Edward Cullen. Era todo lo que me faltaba en este día, para arruinar mi vida por completo, pero ¿Qué posibilidades tengo que ella sea su hija? Miles de millones… no vi su nombre, no sé cuál es su nombre, bien no importa, la sobrina de Jasper entro muy disimuladamente observando todo a su alrededor, yo me pare de donde estaba sentada y más o menos tenemos la misma altura, es un poquito más baja que yo pero, no era mucha la diferencia, su cabello era rizado y le llegaba hasta la cintura, su tono de piel era blanco tostado, tenía una nariz pequeña al igual que sus labios, sin embargo sus ojos parecían un poco más grandes, vestía como una adolecente normal, un carpí de mezclilla, una blusa sin mangas, y sus converses. ¿Qué clase de problema tendría?

-¿Quiere que le traiga algo Doctora?

-Tráenos dos coca-colas, Mary por favor.

-Para mí que sea un té verde frio- respondió la joven ya teniéndola yo de espaldas.

-Con mucho gusto- así mi secretaria salió y nos dejo a ambas solas. Sin duda la voz de mi "paciente" también era perfecta ¿En qué mundo retorcido he caído?

-Así que… ¿Quieres comenzar de una vez?- le pregunte casualmente sin presionarla, hacia mucho que no tenía una paciente tan joven.

-Claro- dejo de ver los cuadros que tenia y se sentó en la silla delante de mí, la que supuestamente debo ocupar yo. -¿Cuál es el problema?

-Tú me atenderás a mí.

-Mi tío solo dijo que vendría a una plática, da igual quien está en el lugar del psicoanalista.

-Puede que tengas razón, podrías empezar dándome tú nombre.

-Ya lo sabe, ¿para qué me lo pregunta?

-No, no lo sé por eso te lo pregunto- me senté en donde estaba antes.

-Lo que tiene en la mano es una carpeta de expedientes, la mía para ser exactas, es común que ya sepa mi nombre –valla que si era astuta, pero esta vez se equivocaba.

-Te he dicho que no lo sé, no lo vi, quiero que mejor tú me cuentes tu vida que un expediente.

-Dígame usted el suyo primero.

-Supuse que ya lo sabrías, estas en mi consultorio.

-No quiera voltearme la tortilla, antes de preguntar el nombre usted debe de darme el suyo, por cortesía, además yo no sabía que venía con usted, yo venia supuestamente con mi tío.

-Soy Isabela Swan, dime Bella, o doctora, todos menos Isabela.

-Entiendo doctora, Elizabeth, April Elizabeth, ese es mi nombre.

-¿Sin apellido?

-Lo descubrirá después.

-Bueno, continúa.

-¿Con que?

-Cuéntame más sobre ti-

-Tengo 17 años, estoy en el segundo año de preparatoria, estudiare medicina- guardo silencio un momento y luego continuo- Es todo.

-¿Todo lo importante en tu vida?

-Si

-Sin novio, ni amigas, nada.

-Si- volteo a ver hacia la ventana, sin importarle que yo siguiera al frente.

-Cosas que te gustan.

-Nadar y la música.

-Cosas que te desagradan.

-Todas las mujeres, mientras no sean mi abuela, mis tías y mi prima.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué odias a todas las mujeres?

-Cosas personales que no puedo decirle.

-No mencionaste a tu mamá.

-Es porque no hay mamá.

-¿Falleció?

-Eso dicen, puede que si puede que no, no tiene mucha relevancia.

-¿Es confidencial?

-Aprende rápido Doctora Swan, ¿Es su apellido de casada?

-Soltera.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta, creo que no me di a entender muy bien ¿Es casada, divorciada, viuda?

-Divorciada, no tiene relevancia.

-No es como las demás, es interesante.

-Ahora puedes contarme algo de ti sin que yo te lo pregunte.

-Ya le conté lo importante.

-Debe de haber una razón por la cual te hayan mandado aquí.

-Tal vez ya perdí la cabeza.

-Tal vez ellos están preocupados por ti, y quieren ayudarte.

-No hay nada malo en mi, solo es una actitud adolecente, solo porque me encontraron fuera de clases y corrijo a mis profesores no significa que este mal.

-Define mal.

-Cosas feas, horribles y poco comunes- Mary toco la puerta y entro, con las bebidas. –Ahora que llego mi té puedo irme.

-Aun te faltan unos 40 minutos de cesión.

-Es solo una plática, que no tiene relevancia, al menos de que se trate de una misión para salvar al mundo, curar la hambruna o acabar con el calentamiento global no me interesa.

-¿Cuántas veces has ido a parar a la oficina del director?- para este entonces Mary ya se había ido de la habitación.

-No sé, muchas, varias.

-¿Nunca te han regañado?

-Detención es lo más grave que me han hecho, mis buenas calificaciones no dan crédito a lo "malo" que hago.

-¿Qué es la cosa más "mala" que has hecho?

-Le llene el pelo a una chava de goma de mascar, de esas liquidas.

-¿Eso es lo más malo?

-Que se han dado cuenta, si.

-Y no me contaras lo otro porque es confidencial.

-Es una mujer inteligente y ha aprendido a llevarse con migo, admirable e interesante.

-¿Por qué te parece interesante?

-Todas las mujeres que conozco que no son mi familia, no logran adaptarse a mi forma de ser.

-Por eso odias a las mujeres.

-No. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

-Tanto te disgusta estar en este lugar.

-Me disgusta que usted quiera sacarme información que no le interesa, si mi familia quiere saber qué me pasa, ya deben conocerme lo suficiente para saber que es.

-Supongo que sí.

Elizabeth tomo el té que estaba en la mesa y se dispuso a salir, yo no podía retenerla, era cierto lo que me decía, pero no podía tenerla a la fuerza.

-Me gusta que me digan Lizzie, pero eso solo usted lo sabe ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que su secretaria me ande llamando así.

-Sera nuestro secreto.

-Bien- puso una sonrisa torcida, tan pero tan familiar que hasta se me olvido respirar, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, mostrándome un signo de amor y paz- Nos vemos luego doc.- y así se marcho Elizabeth.

Para mi resultaba increíble, casi indescriptible lo que acababa de pasar, no quería abrir sus registros, no quería enterarme de su apellido, prefería dejarlo así, las coincidencias ocurren, por más parecida que sea a Edward, no puede ser nada, me estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Debía calmarme, deje la carpeta en mi archivero, en la letra E, de Elizabeth, era mi única paciente con ese nombre de ahora en adelante, de hecho ahora no es muy común que los jóvenes lleven ese nombre tan antiguo, por así decirlo, no es muy común, existe pero no es "normal" en una adolecente, si no en alguien mucho más mayor, como yo.

Mi tarde transcurrió normal, regrese a mi casa a las 8, mi hijo ya había llegado pero tal parecía que había salido, dejo la cena preparada y decidí ir a tomar un baño, después de esto, nuevamente me puse a recordar, ¿Por qué soñé que Edward? ¿Qué paso este día? Revise mi calendario, no era alguna celebración importante, era 18 de marzo el día que llegue a Forks, el día que lo conocí a él, ¿habré tomado la decisión equivocada? No me lo dejo de preguntar todos los días, pero si las cosas con Edward no hubieran funcionado, me hubiera preguntado lo mismo sobre Jacob.

**Bien sé que el principio está un poco confuso, pero así es la mente de esta Bella, poco a poco entenderán porque, cada capítulo que suba será un pov de bella otro de Edward, si lo que se imaginan si es posible, y lo que pasara después será también posible si es lo que yo tramo en escribir, espero que dejen su comentario, cualquier sugerencia, cambio de redacción, lo que quieran estoy abierta a sugerencias, es la primera vez que escribo sobre la pareja, así que espero que les guste.**


	2. Padre Soltero, Hija Rebelde

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los OCC que utilizo para la trama.**

**Padre Soltero, Hija Rebelde, Una Familia Preocupada**

Edward POV´s

Esta noche no pude más que recordar el accidente automovilístico que sufrí hace 14 años, el accidente que destruiría eventualmente mi vida, fue el día que perdí a mi esposa y la confianza en lo que solía creer, un amor incondicional, tan fuerte que duraría por siempre, en ese momento me acorde de esa chica, mi amor de estudiante, pueden decir que soy un cursi, pero aun así no puedo olvidarla, ese delicioso aroma a fresas, su cabello en dulces ondas caían por su espalda como una cascada, y tenía unos ojos de color chocolate, en los cuales podía perderme innumerables veces, y su lindo sonrojo de melocotón, soy un romántico irremediable, un loco sin remedio al pensar cosas como esas, cosas que jamás me atreví a decirle a Bella Swan.

Pero eso pasó cuando estaba en la preparatoria, yo iba dos cursos más delante que ella, pero compartíamos la clase de biología, éramos compañeros en la misma banca, tarde mucho en hablarle ya que algo me lo impedía, me ponía nervioso su simple presencia y aun cuando en ocasiones pienso en ella, mi piel se estremece.

Me levante de la cama, eran un poco más pasadas de las 6 de la mañana, y decidí levantarme, para alistarme, estar listo antes de que mi hija regrese e irme hacia el hospital. Mi hija, una de las razones por las cuales seguí adelante después del accidente, su nombre es April Elizabeth Cullen, casi nunca la llamamos April ya que para ella es mucho más complicado ese nombre, según esto desde que entro a preescolar había muchas niñas que se llamaban así y prefirió quedarse con Elizabeth, mi pequeña Lizzie, tiene 16 pero ya está a punto de cumplir 17 en un mes a partir de hoy, el 18 de Abril, por eso su primer nombre, su segundo nombre es por mi abuela Elizabeth Masen, la mamá de mi mamá, Esme, ellas son las mujeres que más admiro y quiero en este mundo.

Mi pequeña en este momento debe de estar regresando a la casa después de su entrenamiento en el equipo de Natación de la preparatoria, no podría pedir más de ella, también está en el equipo de beisbol y en el grupo de música, sus calificaciones son perfectas y también me ayuda en la casa, en ocasiones me siento mal porque no tiene una madre. Ya que estos últimos años se ha comportado de una manera no muy usual en ella, es grosera con sus compañeras de clase, les hace bromas pesadas e incluso las llega a humillar a tal grado de que no quieren volver aparecer en la escuela, pero ella simplemente me dice que es una etapa de adolescencia que no es nada fuera de lo normal.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con mi hija en bata de baño, y su cabello envuelto en una toalla, parecía que preparaba algo pero dude ya que no podía ver bien lo que hacía.

-Buenos días Lizzie- le salude para que se enterara de que estaba en la cocina.

-Buenos días papá- me saludo sin voltear a verme –Intente preparar pan tostado pero, supuse que te caerían mejor un pan francés.

-¿Pan francés?

-Si, como el que hace mi abue- se giro para verme y ya tenía en la mano un plato con el pan preparado y en la otra una taza de café –Que lo disfrutes- los dejo en la mesa en frente de mi y luego paso a un lado mío y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No desayunaras con migo?

-Tengo que terminar de arreglarme, además mi dieta es muy estricta.- empezó a subir las escaleras y la detuve diciéndole lo siguiente.

-¿Cómo logras organizarte tan bien con tan poco tiempo?

-Soy tu hija, he aprendido muchas cosas de ti y las he sabido acomodar a mi estilo de vida.

Yo la verdad no podía creerlo, ella era tan buena, y no podía pensar en que las cosas que hacía en la escuela eran porque ella quería hacerles daño sino por un simple comportamiento adolecente yo me niego a creer otra cosa, aunque mi familia me dijera que su comportamiento no era normal a pesar de que fuera una adolecente, yo no puedo creerlo, porque al ser así significaría que estoy fallándole como padre.

Después de desayunar, me fui al hospital luego de asegurarme de que mi hija se fuera a la escuela, para ambos nuestros rumbos diferentes porque ella iba hacia el este y yo al oeste, pero aun así sabia que estaría bien, tampoco ha tenido ninguna infracción de tránsito, solo quiero pensar en que lo que hace es porque esas personas la molestan y la provocan porque sé que tiene un carácter explosivo y bueno más las mujeres, se como es en la preparatoria y así es como yo quiero ver a mi hija, no importa cuántas veces valla a la oficina del director, yo también llegue a parar en ese lugar y ahora soy un padre de una preciosa hija.

Cuando llegue al hospital tenía varias consultas. Soy cardiólogo pero aun así hago consultas generales y hago rondas por el hospital como cualquier médico, y como tal he visto muchas cosas, cosas que solo piensan que pueden ver en una película pero de algún lado se tienen que inspirar los escritores ¿verdad? Como niños que llegan con, juguetes atorados entre los dientes, o que se los tragan y tienen dolor de estomago, adolecentes que al estar borrachos hacen cualquier tipo de estupideces, llegan cortados de todos lados, con huesos rotos, incluso con cosas dentro de su garganta, como un celular ¿Cómo llegan los celulares hasta la tráquea?

En el turno de la noche se ven muchas cosas, recuerdo que me dijo mi papá una vez que inicie a hacer mis practicas en el hospital y era cierto, eran cosas que uno jamás se imaginaria, incluso me toco atender un caso donde un joven le había pegado a su novia con una pelota de golf y le destrozo los dos dientes de enfrente, yo todo lo que pude hacer fue calmar el dolor, pero enserio pasan cosas que uno jamás se imaginaria. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y decidí contestar o me iría mucho peor si lo ignoraba.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Hola! Edward- era mi hermana Alice.

-Pero si es mi hermana favorita ¿Qué necesitas?

-Edward sabes perfectamente que yo no te hablo cuando se que estas en tus cesiones y cosas del hospital, pero es algo importante.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Es Lizzie.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Se siente mal, le paso algo?- me altere rápidamente, siempre pensando las peores cosas que le pudieron pasar a mi hija.

-No tiene nada, está bien, sana y salva, es una Cullen- dijo Alice prepotentemente, mientras yo tomaba un gran respiro –Es solo que volvieron a llamar a mamá de la escuela, diciendo que estaba en la oficina del director.

-¿Por algo que hizo supongo?

-Si Edward algo muy malo, vacio goma de mascar liquida en el cabello de una de sus compañeras de gimnasia.

-Entiendo.

-¡No me hables en ese tono Edward! Sé que tú piensas que lo que hace Lizzie es por una etapa adolecente, pero todos lo dudamos, ya no estamos tan seguros.

-Tiempo fuera ¿Por qué dices nosotros?

-Papá, mamá, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, tus sobrinos, yo- guarde silencio un segundo para que Alice pudiera continuar –Esme está muy preocupada, es la cuarta vez en menos de una semana Edward, las cosas que le hace a sus compañeras es muy explosivo, no digamos que Lizzie lo haga por diversión, tal vez trate de llamar tu atención.

-¿Mi atención? ¡Toda mi atención es para ella! ¡Siempre!

-Lo sé, pero no ese tipo de atención, puede que la de una madre.

-Jamás me lo ha comentado.

-¿Qué tal si tiene miedo?

-Por dios Alice ¿A que puede tenerle miedo?

-A presionarte, a eso, se que tu intentaste buscarle una buena mamá que la quisiera pero no llegaste a amarlas, pero ahora es otra cosa, Rose y yo siempre hemos estado hay para ella con mucho gusto al igual que mamá, pero ya no es igual, ya no nos tiene la misma confianza que antes.

-¿Tu que propones?

-Que Jasper hable con ella, como psicoterapeuta.

-Estas bromeando verdad.- esto era lo peor que me podía decir, primero que Elizabeth necesitaba atención y ahora que estaba loca.

-No es que la tomemos como loca, pero sabes la confidencialidad que hay en un psicoterapeuta de doctor a paciente, y puede que eso le de confianza.

-Me parece mala idea.

-Solo será una charla, si ella quiere seguir con esto bien, solo danos 3 sesiones y si ya no quiere no la obligaremos más.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto, es muy al extremo, ¿Qué va a pensar ella de mi?

-Le diremos que es algo solo entre Jasper, ella y yo, nadie más tiene por que enterarse, si te hace sentir mejor no te diremos a donde ira, ni nada, solo las 3 sesiones, por favor.

Me tome un largo rato para contestarle, mientras ella me seguía hablando por el celular tratando de convencerme, para mi esta era muy mala idea.

-Alice… no quiero pensar o suponer el resultado de estas sesiones, solo demostrarte que mi Elizabeth está bien, es solo una etapa no hay nada malo en ella.

-¡Gracias Edward! Sé que me lo agradecerás.

-Quiero estar al pendiente de todas las sesiones.

-Sí, no te preocupes ahora tengo que ir a hablar con el director, ¡Bye!

Termine yo primero con la llamada, aun sigo pensando que es una decisión equivocada, se que Jasper es una buena persona, está casado con mi hermana y eso es ya demasiado para que él se ganara el cielo, pero a pesar de todo sentía que exponía a mi hija a algo que no debería de pasarle, algo malo, algo de lo que debo protegerla pero a la vez me gustaría saber si ella realmente piensa que en todo este tiempo necesito una madre, una que le contara cuentos antes de dormir, en vez de utilizar los remedios normales al hacerse una pequeña cortada o un raspón, como medicina, le diera un beso en la herida y consolaría su llanto, la cual pudiera contar sus secretos sin tener miedo o pena para decirlos, si eso era lo que le faltaba a mi hija quería arreglarlo, disculparme con ella y tratar de hacerla sentir lo mejor.

Paso el tiempo y ya eran casi las 3 de la tarde y mi ronda estaba por terminar para comer algo, descansar y seguir nuevamente, pero la verdad no me gustaba mucho el descanso, mis pies me lo agradecían pero yo no me sentía cómodo con eso, había muchas enfermeras, doctoras y pacientes que me acosaban, cuando entendí a los 16 años que tenia cierto encanto para manipular a las mujeres lo utilizaba pero eso lo deje atrás cuando conocí a Bella, luego cuando nació Elizabeth, esto es hipócrita pero no me gustaba, así que terminaría con esto rápido, tome la carpeta del ultimo paciente "general" que atendería en el hospital que no fuera de cardiología.

Entre al consultorio numero 2 y encontré a un muchacho de unos 16 años sentado en la camilla espaldas a mí, su cabello era negro como quebrado, su piel era blanca, parecía alto, al voltear pude ver algo que no había visto hace muchos años, unos ojos color chocolate, ese chocolate intenso, ese color de ojos no era muy común, nada común solo lo había visto en, el jefe Swan y en Bella, las posibilidades de que él, sea el hijo de Bella, las posibilidades eran muchas, me relaje no podía ser nada, solo mi imaginación, no salía muy seguido puede que tenga descendiente latina, veo más seguido ojos de color azules y verdes que café, incluso unos colores claros como miel o avellana. Vi su expediente y vi que su nombre era Connor, era todo lo que tenía que saber y las razones por las cuales estaba en el consultorio.

-Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Cullen.

-Buenas tardes doctor.

-Así que te llamas Connor.

-Sí doctor.

-Y estas aquí porque te lastimaste el brazo izquierdo.

-Fui un torpe, me lastime jugando americano.

-Quítate la playera, te revisare- Connor hizo lo que le pedí, parecía un poco adolorido cuando movió su brazo, me acerque a checar el brazo y ya tenía puntadas -¿Cuándo fue que lo curaron?

-Hace dos semanas, el doctor que me atendió me dijo que viniera en este tiempo para quitarme los puntos.

-¿Quién te atendió y que fue lo que te paso?

-Caí sobre la base de la pelota, fue algo torpe como ya le había dicho, me atendió el doctor Cullen.

-¿Carlisle Cullen?

-Sí, rubio de ojos azules, si era él.

-Es mi padre.

-Sabia que ese asentó lo conocía de algún lado.

-¿Acento?

-Tiene como un asentó Ingles, mesclado con el de estados unidos.

-Nunca me habían dicho tal cumplido.

-No lo tome mal doctor, pero tengo que entretenerme en algo, no me gustan los hospitales y puede que lo que me haga me lastime un poco.

-Esto no te dolerá, pero si te hace sentir mejor puedes seguir hablando.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué posición juegas?

-Soy corredor, mi deber es atrapar el balón y correr, eso es lo mejor.

-Entiendo de americano no necesitas ser tan explicito.

-Lo lamento, pero es que me emociono mucho con el tema.

-Yo hacía lo mismo cuando jugaba beisbol, era bateador y estaba en segunda base.

-Genial, cuando era un niño jugaba beisbol también, pero descubrí la pasión por el americano.

-Es un gran juego, ambos son buenos.

-Descargan demasiada adrenalina.

-¿Tu padre jugaba americano?

-No, jamás se lo he preguntado, pero creo que… era algo de atletismo.

-Y tú mamá.

-¿Mi mamá? Jugando deportes ¿es una broma?

-Solo trato de sacar tema de conversación.

-Ella prefiere los libros y libros, pero no sé, jamás la he visto jugar algún deporte.

-Simplemente eres un deportista nato.- mientras Connor, hablaba de su familia, yo terminaba de cerrarle la herida, curársela y quitarle los puntos, no podía tardar más de 5 minutos.

-¿Es internista?

-No, soy cardiólogo.

-Ser medico es difícil.

-Define difícil.

-Difícil es dificultad, le parece malo, pesado, ¿cruel?

-Todas las carreras tienen su dificultad, y yo opino que para poder ser medico tienes que disfrutarlo, yo amo lo que hago, tengo una satisfacción personal que no se puede comparar, conozco muchas cosas y a muchas personas, pero también tiene sus tragos malos.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Las personas que mueren y tu tenias la responsabilidad de cuidarlas- regrese mis memorias al accidente. Como si fuera un fugas flash.

-¿A usted le ha pasado?

-Si- dije en un susurro, me estaba desconcentrando, tenía que dejar el accidente a un lado de una buena vez, eso paso hace muchos años.

-Debe ser muy triste, no sé si yo tuviera la habilidad de hacer algo como lo que usted hace.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo a tu edad, pero al ver a mi papá hacer esto todos los días y la felicidad que le daba hacerlo creo que fue lo que me convenció.

-¿Usted tiene hijos?

-Tengo una hija, un año mayor que tú.

-Mala suerte supongo.

-Dudo que sea tu tipo- si me ponía un poco celoso cuando un joven me preguntaba por Elizabeth, bueno si me ponía celoso, pero esta vez digo la verdad, no es por celos.

-Sí, bueno no solo porque sea un año mayor que yo, sino porque no la conozco, debe de ser bonita, todas las mujeres lo son, pero a mí me gusta una mujer en especial.

-¿Tu novia?

-¡Ya quisiera que fuera así! Su nombre es Stephanie Baron, es una muchacha muy hermosa, tiene el cabello pelirrojo casi anaranjado, y sus ojos son azules, casi verdes, o y si piel parece seda, blanca y fina.

-Valla que si estas enamorado.

-¿Por qué no estarlo doctor?

-Hay muchas razones, mi hija dice que no hay persona apta para ella aun, ya casi acabo con esto, no te preocupes Connor.

-Pero no puede confiar en lo que dice solo su hija, aun no lo encuentra, pero yo ya, y aunque ella no me haga caso soy feliz al pasar un rato agradable con ella en la escuela.

-He terminado.

-Valla ¡Ya no siento dolor!

-Es por el analgésico que te he puesto, pero después sentirás dolor- tome mi blog para darle el nombre de la medicina –Tomate esto cada 12 horas por dos días y disminuirá el dolor.

-Gracias doctor Cullen- tomo su playera se la puso nuevamente y tomo la receta.

-Fue un placer conocerte Connor.

-Lo mismo digo doctor Cullen Jr.

-Soy Edward Cullen.

-Claro mucho mejor para mi, si algo me vuelve a suceder que puedo contar con ambos Cullen.

Salió del consultorio muy feliz, moviendo su brazo herido tengo que admitir que fue una plática muy agradable y amena, antes de un momento de turbulencia. Tengo que admitir que mi relación con Elizabeth es un poco más compleja que esta, si ella me cuenta las cosas que pasaron en la escuela, sobre compañeros y compañeras, cuando hablamos de si alguien le gusta me contesta que no hay nadie, que todos los hombres de la preparatoria son muy inmaduros para ella, más sin embargo si hubiera tenido un hijo me hubiera gustado que fuera como Connor.

En vez de pararme en la cafetería y evitarme todas las coqueterías de las enfermeras, fui a una máquina expendedora, tome un snack y un refresco para seguir a mi consultorio. Me gustaba disfrutar un poco más mis descansos solo, era agradable compartir momentos con otros doctores, pero hoy no, hoy quería perderme en un recuerdo de mi pequeña princesa, uno tan especial que siempre lo guardaría en mi corazón.

Saque una fotografía de ella cuando tenía 5 años, traía un vestido rosa y su cabello atado en dos coletas, era el día de acción de gracias, era la edad en que cuestionaba todo y fue cuando reaccione sobre mi futuro.

Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa de la casa de mis papás, ya después de hacer la oración por tenernos todos reunidos en la mesa, mis sobrinos Lily y Cristóbal, también estaban en la mesa aunque ellos son dos años menores que Lizzie, mientras comíamos mi hija me hizo una pregunta que nos dejo helados a todos en la mesa, poniendo toda nuestra atención en ella.

-¿Papi?

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

-Veras… recuerdas que en la escuela la maestra nos dejo investigar la profesión de nuestros papás.

-Sí.

-Pues yo les dije que tú eras un doctor del corazón. Un cardio… carido…

-Cardiólogo Lizzie, cardiólogo.- le ayudo mi mamá con esa palabra y ella siguió hablando.

-Eso cardiólogo.

-¿Qué tiene que yo sea un cardiólogo cariño?- volví a centrarla en su tema inicial.

-Así, bueno es que yo les explique a mis compañeros que tú curabas el corazón de otras personas. Pero si tú puedes curar los corazones de los demás ¿Quién cura tú corazón?

Ese cuestionamiento no me lo esperaba de su parte, era aun muy pequeña para lograr entender muchas cosas pero era lo suficientemente madura como para comprender otras, puede ser que ella me haya escuchado algunas noches gritar y sollozar dentro de mis pesadillas, o solo tal vez ve la tristeza en mis ojos, su respuesta más lógica era la de que su madre ya no estuviera a su lado, puede que esa sea la razón por la cual piensa que también estoy triste y mi corazón está roto.

-La persona que cura mi corazón eres tú Lizzie, cada día de mi vida, eres tú la que cura mi corazón.- le demostré una gran sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo.

Pude jurar que vi una lágrima caer por su mejilla pero, tal parece que yo solo imagine verla ya que nadie comento nada al respecto, ni sus primos quienes la veían atentamente, ni mi mamá comento algo y era quien estaba enfrente de ella.

Termine mi hora de descanso y seguí con mis consultas, estaba algo ansioso tengo que reconocerlo, la mayoría de los problemas que revisaba era de hombres mayores, alguno que otro menor de 40 años, ya que muchos piensan que no es posible que tengan problemas de corazón, pero ahora el único problema era de que mi hija estaba o hablo con Jasper acerca de no sé qué cosas y eso me inquieta mucho, solo quería llegar a casa y saber que había pasado.

Acabe todo alrededor de las 9 y me decidí a irme a casa, conduje a la velocidad normal que siempre conduzco, arrebazando el límite de velocidad, en mi volvo, aun tenía cierta inquietud, pero no tenia que controlarme se supone que yo no sabía nada sobre estas sesiones secretas. Cuando llegue a casa el carro de Elizabeth estaba en el porche, yo estacione el mío al lado, cuando entre la música de Coldplay se escuchaba por toda la casa ruidosamente, Lizzie era fan de todas las bandas europeas, más de los ingleses y no la culpo pero casi nunca intenta escuchar cantantes estadounidenses lo unico que escucha, es Paramore, creo que así se dice, o cuando son canciones con acompañamiento de alguien como Telephone de Laddy Gaga, si ella es curiosa pero tiene un gusto definido por lo que le gusta.

Toque la puerta de su habitación y escuche un entren, y eso fue lo que hice, al abrir la puerta encontré a mi hija boca debajo de la cama con sus cuadernos abiertos sobre la cama, parecía algo de geometría, pero no le preste mucha atención, pase directo hacia el estéreo y baje un poco el volumen.

-Hola Lizzie.

-Hola papá ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, tuve una tarde interesante.

-Eso significa que no hubo nada de celulares dentro de una persona.

-Exactamente- me senté en la orilla de la cama -¿Qué tal tu día?

-Normal.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, estoy segura, tuve las 3 primeras clases tranquilas, luego el almuerzo, después todo fue igual.

-¿Estas totalmente segura de eso Elizabeth?-

-Ok ya entendí tía Alice hablo contigo verdad- cerro sus cuadernos y se sentó cruzada de piernas –Pero es algo que pasa simplemente, no creas que fue agradable para mi ir a la oficina del director una vez a la semana.

-Pero no haces nada por evitarlo a pesar de que sabes lo que te pasara.

-No… me parece algo malo ya que yo hago las cosas que hago porque a las otras que me molestan no les hacen nada por ser unas superficiales.

-Y a ti tampoco te hacen nada por ser una buena estudiante.

-¡Exacto! Yo recibo como castigo ir con el psicoterapeuta de la escuela y ellas un nuevo corte de cabello, todos felices y contentos.

-Lizzie, eso no está bien, no es bueno, no es… algo que me gustaría que a ti te pasara.

-A mi tampoco, te prometo que he intentado portarme bien.

-Creo que deberías de alejarte de todas esas cosas por más que ellas te molesten.

-Dices esto como si dudaras de que ellas hagan sacar mi mal carácter.

-Conociendo esa loca paranoia tuya de las mujeres.

-¡No es paranoia! Es un irracional odio y desaprecio por ellas.

Siempre que sacábamos este tema a flote a ella le molestaba mucho, Elizabeth desarrollo un cierto coraje por ciertos comportamientos que hacían algunas mujeres hacia nosotros, entiéndase por mí, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y sus 4 primos, simplemente todo porque Jesica Newton un día bueno… se abalanzo contra mí pero, no fue a propósito, que mi hija solo viera esa penosa parte había provocado un odio horrible hacia las mujeres que no fueran sus tías, su prima Lily y su abuela, y ella siempre lo decía, odiaba a las mujeres, yo al principio pensé que era una etapa, aferrándose al recuerdo, al nulo recuerdo por su madre. Solo tenía 11 años cuando eso paso.

-Elizabeth cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo eso que sientes no está bien, solo por algo que paso una vez y que no ha vuelto a suceder no tienes porque sentirte de esa manera.

-Si claro- susurro muy bajito pero pude oírlo- Pero misteriosamente desde que tengo esta "paranoia" las enfermeras, las practicantes se han alejado de ti a una distancia considerable, sin contar a mis maestras y a las mamás de mis "amigas"

-Tu énfasis me hace dudar que realmente tengas siguiendo tener amigas y sabes lo que pienso sobre esto.

-No papá, yo no quiero tener amigas, ellas no me quieren por lo que soy sino por lo que tengo.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Tú viviste esta etapa, sabes perfectamente como son las cosas.

-Por eso mismo te digo, que hay buenas personas que te quieren como eres y no por lo que tienes, no puedes andar encerrada en tú mundo todo el tiempo.

-No quiero que me lastimen y que en el camino que también a ti te lastimen.

-La única cosa que puede lastimarme es que algo malo te pasea ti Lizzie- le bese la frente y le hice un pequeño cariño en la cabeza- deberías ir a dormir ya es tarde.

-Si papá, solo termino este último problema y listo.

-No te duermas tarde, descansa.

-Igual tú papá, te quiero.- ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de mí cuando lizzie me volvió a llamar- ¡Papá!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que pienso que este puede ser el momento perfecto para decirte esto.

-¿Qué es?- me quede tomando la manija de su habitación esperando a que me contestara.

-Es sobre mi regalo de cumpleaños, pensé en lo que querría este año y ya se lo que es.

-¿Qué podría ser eso?

-Ir al concierto de Coldplay en New York, tú y yo.

-Me parece una excelente idea, pero hablaremos de eso después ¿te parece?

-Si papá, descansa.

-Igual cariño.

Me fui de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí, luego ya no escuche más ruido, su lámpara estaba prendida, pero luego la apagaría, se bien yo que no puede dormir con alguna luz alrededor, me fui a mi habitación, me empecé a quitar la camisa de botones, para colocarme mi pijama, tenía una inquietud de que Elizabeth me estaba ocultando algo, ya que normalmente nuestras conversaciones son fluidas pero ahora me di cuenta que trato de cambiarme mucho la conversación, ¿será la terapia a la que Alice la mando? Pero ella hablo de esa terapia, su castigo que le mando el director, pero no comento más, nunca me había guardado un secreto.

Nunca, pero los secretos a veces nos protegen, yo protejo a mi hija de un gran dolor y me siento culpable con esto, pero es por su bien, pensar en su mamá es inevitable en el momento en que la veo a ella y en los problemas que se mete, porque no dejo de pensar que cometí un error dejándola sin alguna madre que la cuidara que la quisiera, también pienso en Bella, ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Si yo hubiera insistido un poco más, si todo esto sería diferente, realmente tendríamos nuestro futuro juntos, como siempre debió de ser, nunca dejo de pensar en eso, pero al hacerlo no dejo de pensar también en Elizabeth, ella no sería la misma, sería otra persona, mi hija y de Bella también, pero no sería la Elizabeth que ahora conozco y no quiero cambiar mi presente a pesar de todo lo que he vivido, no lo cambiaria nunca.

¡Hola a todas mis nuevas lectoras! No saben la felicidad que me da que aun a pesar de que colgué este fic el domingo anterior me sigan llegando alertas, uno que otro revew y mi historia a favoritos, me da emoción y alegría saberlo, bien se que no hable mucho del accidente del que tanto atormenta a Edward ni de la mamá de Elizabeth, pero es parte de la trama, pronto lo descubrirán se lo prometo, será algo muy dramático, muy a mi estilo.

Y en cuento a sus sugerencias alguien por ahí, me comento, me oriento, .angel, que los psicólogos son solo licenciados, y es verdad se me escapo de las manos ese detalle sabía algo que no encajaba esa parte, pero bueno en estados unidos si son como si fueran doctores o algo así, eso de ver series y esas cosas trauman a uno, además tengo que dejar eso como Doctores a los psicólogos por la trama.

Si alguien más tiene algún comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido, no me olvido de los demás revews y de las alertas, lo prometo, me fijo en todo lo que me escriben y mandan.

Se despide. Esme VanHellsing.


	3. La Reina De Hielo

Los Personajes Mencionados Son Propiedad de la Autora del libro, Utilizados En Esta Historia, Solo Algunos OOC Que intervienen En Esta Historia Me Pertenecen.

**La Reina De Hielo**

Bella POV´s

Había pasado ya una semana desde la vez que tuve la sesión con Elizabeth, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, es que el parecido que tenia ella con él era increíble, asombroso, irreal, tan idéntico que no podía dejar de imaginármelo por todos lados, me sentía nuevamente como una adolecente, esa misma que se enamoro de él por primera vez al entrar a la cafetería de la escuela, pero había una gran diferencia, yo ya no tenía 17 años, hacia todo lo posible por entretenerme y dejar a un lado todas esas fantasías y sueños locos que jamás van a volver a pasar.

-Mamá alguna vez tú practicaste algún deporte.

-¿Qué? Porque me preguntas eso Connor- estábamos jugando ajedrez, no era una profesional pero a mi hijo le gustaba y desde hace 10 años que jugábamos esto casi todas las noches que podíamos.

-Me surgió la duda, si mi papá era de atletismo ¿tú que eras?

-Una patosa sin remedio.

-Debes de estar bromeando ¡Claro que no!

-Por supuesto que sí, nunca fui buena con los pies, nunca lo he sido aun suelo tropezarme aunque el suelo este liso.

-Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

-El vaso que cayó ayer en la cocina fue por mi culpa.

-Yo pensé que el vaso ya no quería ser parte de la vidriería de la casa y decidió acabar con su vida.

-Muy gracioso Connor, Jaque.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Eso fue trampa!

-Dejaste desprotegido a tu marfil no fue mi culpa.

-No volveré a interrogarte durante un partido de ajedrez.

-Ya vete a dormir, es muy tarde.

-Apenas son las 11 de la noche no tengo sueño.

-Eres como un pequeño lobo, duermes solo de día o cuando es sumamente necesario.

-Soy hijo de un quiliquen ¿Qué esperabas?

-Solo vete ya a dormir.

-Claro sargento- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue -¡Descansa!

Cuando Connor subió las escaleras y estaba arreglando en ajedrez a su lugar, fue cuando se me ocurrió una idea, mañana tenía otra sesión con Elizabeth y se me ocurrió como hacer que hable con migo sin que ella se sienta atacada y se ponga a la defensiva.

Connor POV´s

Nuevo día, sol brillante, bueno medio nublado pero siempre trato de buscar un rayo de sol, soy un hombre que le gustan las cosas simples y estoy cansado de ver el cielo nublado, pero es agradable cuando sales a correr todas las mañanas, siempre me ha gustado correr y creo que por eso me gusta el americano no solo es correr, es esquivar, avanzar y lograr una anotación, he tenido varios accidentes pero nada grave, eso me dio la oportunidad de conocer casi a todo el hospital general del centro en 1 año, aunque mi mamá piense que no saque su pastosidad yo creo que tengo mala suerte con eso desde que entre en el equipo.

Ya estaba listo para irme a la escuela, muy temprano como siempre no es que me guste la escuela, pero sé que Stephanie llegaba a las 7: 45 y yo llego 5 minutos antes, me despedí de mi mamá y salí rumbo a la escuela, siempre que llegaba encontraba dos carros un Mustang GT color negro y un BMW color azul, eran las Cullen, si "Las Cullen", Lily y Elizabeth Cullen, con Lily era la típica chica rubia de caireles pero ella era diferente a todas esas típicas chicas, no solo eran esos simpáticos hoyuelos que tenía en sus mejillas, sino su singular y alegre carácter y sentido del humor, con ella compartía gran cantidad de materias como gimnasia, biología, literatura, historia y platicaba seguido con ella, pero con Elizabeth, bueno era totalmente diferente a su prima, cabello castaño como cobrizo diría yo, ojos verdes cabello ondulado, ella era todo lo contrario a Lily, le llamaban la reina de hielo, casi no conversaba con nadie, era déspota y sarcástica, pero casi siempre con las mujeres, con los hombres… solo hablaba con ellos cuando les hacia alguna burla o algo así, con ella llevaba algebra y ciencias, pero no hablaba mucho con ellas cuando andan juntas, solo saludaba a Lily, y eso en ocasiones no siempre, ambas eran populares con los chicos, son hermosas lo admito pero bueno… yo prefiero mil veces a Stephanie.

-¡Connor!- me grito Zack, desde la entrada de la escuela.

-Hola Zack.

-Nuevamente llegando temprano, yo enserio me pregunto si no es para llegar a ver a las Cullen o a Stephanie.

-Obviamente es por Stephanie, las Cullen no son nada comparadas con ella.

-Yo no puedo decir eso, una de ellas puede estar loca totalmente pero, son preciosas hermano.

-Olvídalas ya Zack, has buscado a Lily durante toda la secundaria y Elizabeth no te hará caso.

-Verlas no me hace daño.

Seguimos caminando hasta la entrada, y me di cuenta que todos nos estaban mirando, pero no era a nosotros sino a las primas Cullen, que venían detrás nuestro, Zack intento moverse pero yo no se lo permití, seguimos caminado estorbándoles el paso, mi amigo parecía nervioso y volteaba de reojo a verlas, una y otra vez, hasta que nos detuvimos en la clase que nos tocaba, Elizabeth balbuceo algo y siguió caminando a su clase, mientras que Lily se detuvo a mi lado.

-Hola chicos, perdonen a mi prima pero tenía apuro.

-No es nada Lily, creo que todos conocemos el carácter de Elizabeth- le conteste como si fuera algo normal.

-Sí creo que sí- ella me mostro una sonrisa y entro al salón.

-¡Lily me hablo!- dijo Zack después de que Lily se fue.

-Tú te quedaste callado Zack.

-¡Eran los nervios! Pero me hablo, esto va mejorando.

El profesor de historia entro y nosotros junto con él, no pude ver a Stephanie en el primer periodo, ni en el segundo de literatura, el tercero era ciencias, cuando entre casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados, pero me sentaría con mi habitual compañero John, que se sentaba hasta atrás del salón, pase por un lado de Elizabeth que casi siempre se sentaba sola, parecía no molestarle ya que su compañero a veces iba a clases y a veces no, pero como era tan buena en todas las materias no le hacía falta ayuda extra.

-Bien clase- comenzó a hablar el profesor Daniels –hoy aremos un experimento sobre la fricción, en pocas palabras, el roce de dos cuerpos, el material ya está en sus mesas, procuren no equivocarse ya que esto cuenta como la mitad de su calificación para este bimestre.

Todos empezamos a trabajar como nos ordeno, esto era sencillo pero al equivocarte en una parte todo estaba mal, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando la voz del profe se escucho por el salón nuevamente, pero no hablaba en general para el grupo si no para Elizabeth Cullen.

-¿Otra vez sin compañero señorita Cullen?

-Así es señor- ella parecía seguir trabajando sin ponerle atención al profesor, pero él parecía muy interesado.

-Puedo conseguirle un compañero si así lo desea.

-No señor así me encuentro cómoda, trabajando sola.

-Para aprobar este bimestre tiene que trabajar en equipo.

-Nadie querrá trabajar con migo.

-Ya lo veremos ¿alguien desea trabajar con la señorita Cullen?- grito el profesor pero no de manera de llamar la atención de la clase, nadie le prestó atención, todos seguían con sus trabajos, haciendo el experimento y las anotaciones, pero yo no, mire fijamente a Elizabeth y ella parecía irritada, movía el lapicero de un lado a otro impaciente por que el profesor la dejara trabajar en paz –Bien ya que no tiene compañero, yo lo seré-

-Puedo hacer esto sola- el tono de voz de Elizabeth era de molestia, entonces lo note, el profesor Daniels estaba muy encima de la postura habitual de la que un profesor debe estar de una alumna, en pocas palabras la estaba acosando y ella se sentía acosada e incapaz de hacer algo, solo movía el lapicero contra el cuaderno.

-¿John?

-¿Que pasa Connor?

-Te molestaría trabajar con Clayton y Sue…

-No pero, si tu y yo estamos trabajando ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Hoy seré el compañero de la Cullen.

Me moví con mis cosas rápido a la mesa donde estaba Elizabeth, y como si fuera un súper héroe o algo así ella se relajo en su lugar, el profesor se movió de la posición en la que estaba y se retiro unos dos pasos.

-Yo seré el compañero de la señorita Cullen profesor ¿le parece mal?

-No, no está bien señor Black, pero deben apurarse solo tienen 10 minutos.- el profesor Daniels se fue de la mesa de trabajo que ahora compartía con Elizabeth y se fue a sentar a su escritorio.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- me pregunto Elizabeth, mientras se ponía a trabajar rápido en el experimento.

-Te ofrezco mi ayuda para que no repruebes la materia.- yo seguía apuntando lo que tenía con John en el otro experimento era casi lo mismo todo parecía que íbamos bien.

-Bien, apresúrate a escribir que eso será lo que entregaremos yo ya no tengo tiempo de escribirlo, solo de hacer el experimento.

-Claro en eso estoy.

Acabamos rápido, en menos de los 10 minutos, todo parecía excelente, solo me llamo la atención por las faltas de ortografía que no eran muchas pero… aun así parecía como si todo el trabajo estuviera mal, el profesor nunca me había llamado la atención, pero a Elizabeth no parecía importarle después de ver el 10 en el trabajo y en la lista de calificaciones, simplemente salió y yo la seguí tenía que hablar con ella sobre el acoso del profesor Daniels pero en eso… apareció ella, si Stephanie.

-Hola…- estaba a punto de levantar la mano y saludarla pero los nervios no me dejaron, entonces la voz de Elizabeth me hizo reaccionar.

-Hola Teff.

-Hola Elizabeth, hola Connor.

-Hola- dije ahora más alto -¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, no te vi esta mañana.

-Me tocaba historia y tenía que estar temprano.

-¿Examen oral?

-Sí, ¿tú también?

-Lo tendré a la cuarta clase después del almuerzo.

-Oh te deseo mucha suerte.

-Gracias, bueno… me voy adiós- ella se despidió prácticamente corriendo, yo aun no quería terminar la conversación, pero ella lo hizo, normalmente no platico mucho con ella me ponía muy nervioso en su presencia, cuando ya se había ido me gire para ver a Elizabeth pero ella ya iba entrando a la cafetería y me decidí por alcanzarla.

-¡Elizabeth!

-¿Qué quieres Black?- ella se detuvo para hablar con migo y nos quedamos en la entrada de la cafetería.- deberías estar acompañando a Stephanie no a mi.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No, yo estoy bien así, nos vemos luego.

-Es sobre lo que hizo el profesor Daniels.

-Que importa, solo fuiste el caballero en ese instante no podrás serlo todo el tiempo, ya me las arreglare.

-Quiero ayudarte.

-Entonces aléjate de mí, podrías dar indicaciones incorrectas ¿Sabes?- se dio media vuelta y empezó a entrar a la cafetería cuando se detuvo- Ah y si quieres convencer a Stephanie de que salga con tigo, consigue una moto, una Ducati o una Harley Dadvison.

Así la reina de hielo se marcho entrando a la Cafetería y me dejo a mi parado como un idiota pensando en lo que había dicho, solo intente ser un caballero pero parece que a ella no le importaba, me parecía algo fuera de lo normal que ella se comportara así, cualquier mujer se sentiría mal consigo misma, pero ella iba feliz porque tenía un 10 en el trabajo, si no conociera personalmente a su padre y a su abuelo, diría que está mal de la cabeza, pero bueno quien soy yo para juzgarla.

Bella POV´s

Faltaban 5 minutos para que Elizabeth llegara a mi consultorio, repasaba las notas que había tomado de nuestra sesión anterior, recordar que era una chica fuerte, decidida y sabia como manipular a los demás, con migo lo logro, pero no porque me conociera más sino por el extraordinario parecido con Edward, realmente ansiaba que ella llegara y a la vez me sentía como una enferma acosadora, después de tantos años ese amor que le tenía a Edward volvió a surgir.

-Hola Doc.- esa era la voz de Elizabeth -¿Y esto? –pregunto mi paciente mientras entraba al consultorio.

-Se le llama ajedrez- me dispuse a contestarle y ella me vio de mala forma.

-Sé lo que es, pero a qué viene el juego de ajedrez.

-Siéntate- le indique en frente de mi –Jugaremos una partida de ajedrez, por cada movimiento que hagas tendrás la oportunidad de hacerme una pregunta y yo contestarla y viceversa.

-Bien será como el juego de las 20 preguntas, comienzo yo- Elizabeth hizo su primer movimiento y parecía entusiasmada- ¿Cuénteme de su primer amor?

-¿Mi primer amor?- no me esperaba esa pregunta, pero mientras miraba el tablero, imaginaba a Edward –Fue un poco complicado pero simple, aun recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer la vez que nos conocimos, en clase de Biología un día lluvioso. El fue un desconsiderado al principio pero luego… fue todo un caballero fue muy difícil no prestarle toda mi atención.- Seguí yo y moví -¿Cuéntame sobre tu vida en la escuela?

-Es normal, digamos que estoy en la escala de ser popular, pero no me gusta mucho ese término, no soy muy allegada a mis compañeros pero aun así ellos quieren intentar socializar con migo.- ella hizo su jugada y pregunto -¿Cómo era usted en la preparatoria?

-Como una chica normal e insípida, no era popular como tú, no me interesaba, nunca me ha gustado que la gente me mire, así que trataba de ser discreta pero en cierto momento fui el centro de atención.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-Una pregunta por jugada Lizzie- yo moví y le volví a preguntar -¿Cómo es que te apodan en la escuela y por qué?

-Interesante estrategia Doc, me llaman La reina de hielo porque soy muy fría y sarcástica al comunicarme con todos.- tomo su alfil y movió hasta avanzar contra mi torre -¿Quiero saber si su primer amor es su ex –esposo y si no lo es, quien era?

-Es una situación complicada- y valla que me había puesto entre la espada y la pared –No mi primer amor no fue Jacob, cuando llegue a la preparatoria yo venía de Phoenix, y bueno mi primer amor fue el hijo del doctor del pueblo donde vive mi papá aun, fue una total y tremenda locura.

-Yo no le veo como una locura, supongo que ese chico se convertiría en doctor todas las mujeres buscan a un doctor.

-Supongo que sí pero en mi caso eso era muy problemático.

-En el mío para mi papá seria una bendición, creo que él prefiere que me case con un doctor a yo ser una doctora.

-Me atreveré a preguntar el porqué- mientras decía eso hacia mi movimiento.

-Creo que no le gustaría que desperdicie parte de mi vida en el hospital, o simplemente me ve como en otra profesión, nunca hablamos mucho de eso.- ella hizo su movimiento -¿Su papá estaba de acuerdo con lo usted quería estudiar?

-El estaba contento con el simple hecho de que yo pudiera ir a la universidad Elizabeth, muchos jóvenes no tienen esa posibilidad.

-Supongo que tiene razón… pregúnteme.

-¿Tú que me puedes contar de tu vida amorosa?

-Nada, no he tenido ningún novio formal solo son puras citas.

-Eso es curioso viniendo de ti.

-Se refiere a mi belleza física…

-Me refiero viniendo en tu peculiar forma de ser no solo por ser bonita, pero también por tú posición social en la escuela.

-Buen punto, pero no es para tanto los chicos de ahora solo piensan en sexo.

-En eso tienes en parte razón aunque no todos son así, debe de haber alguno que no.

-Desafortunadamente los que no piensan eso están enamorados de otras.- acentúo la palabra otras con tanta arrogancia –Y esas otras solo se aprovechan de esos hombres, haciéndoles daño.

En la manera en la que hablaba me preguntaba si ella fue engañada o lastimada, puede ser ese su cambio de actitud o estar cercas de alguna persona que fue dañada, puede ser su mamá… tal vez. Y a la vez yo también me sentí engañada, muy frustrada por lo que paso en mi matrimonio.

-A veces suele pasar, pero por algo suceden las cosas.

-Pienso lo mismo, pienso lo mismo… pero no siempre se beneficia uno.- me mostro su sonrisa torcida tomando la pieza de su siguiente movimiento- Si usted se encontrara nuevamente a su primer amor y tuviera la oportunidad de volver amarlo ¿Lo aria?

-Si- respondí sin dudarlo, de tan solo imaginarme que podríamos estar hablando de su papá, si tan solo ella se lo imaginara… que hablábamos de Edward Cullen ¿Qué aria ella?

-Realmente lo amo, ni siquiera dudo ni un segundo.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto pero, como dije antes por algo pasen las cosas.

-Sabe que ilógico suena eso… renuncio a todo ese amor por algo ilógico bueno al menos cosa que dudo que estuviera embarazada.

-No pero era una adolecente y no sabía nada, no pensaba en las consecuencias.

-¿Se refiere a mi doctora? Vamos soy lo suficientemente madura para entender eso.

-Yo era igual que tú de madura, muy madura… y por eso perdí, no me di la oportunidad de vivir.

-Haga la siguiente pregunta.

-Dime ¿Cuáles son tus 3 cosas favoritas de toda tu vida?

-Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro…

-Bien cambiare la estructura de la pregunta ¿Cuáles son las cosas que haces por complacer a tu papá?- una pregunta que no viene al caso, pero eso me ayudaría a descifrar si realmente es la hija de Edward.

-Por mi papá… hago muchas cosas, pero no me desagrada en lo absoluto porque sé que son cosas que mi papá aria si tuviera un hijo.

-¿Y esas cosas son?

-Pues estoy en el equipo femenil de beisbol, eso lo hago por gusto igual que la música amo tocar el piano, el arte… eso es lo que hago por mi papá porque eso es lo que lo hace feliz, y lo demás como la escuela, la casa… son cosas necesarias para ambos.

-¿Dijiste la casa?

-Sí, mi casa… mi papá no está siempre, y tengo que encargarme de la limpieza y las compras.

Todo lo hacíamos monótono, no esperábamos a que una preguntara para seguir el juego de ajedrez, ella había entrado en confianza con migo, porque había logrado la manera de hacerlo.

-Eso me resulta muy familiar, pero creo que con razones diferentes.

-¿Familiares? Doc.

-Yo hacía lo mismo con mi padre pero él… digamos que no tenía esa costumbre.

-Mi papá lo hacía pero su trabajo le impide hacerlo, cuando era pequeña mi abuela nos ayudaba pero no me gustaba que ella siempre estuviera en nuestra casa limpiando y todas esas cosas. Así que fui aprendiendo a llegar a tal grado de poder hacer todo eso sola… pero estoy segura que mi abuela aun va a la casa cuando yo estoy en la escuela y mi papá al trabajo.

-Eso solo indica que los ama.

-Ella ama a todos y a cada persona que conoce, es demasiado buena y amable.

Mi mente giro en torno a Esme con su rostro en forma de corazón y esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes y amorosos, ella fue tan linda con migo cuando llegue a Forks en parte sustituyo a mi madre cuando lo necesite, no pude reprimir una sonrisa al recordarla.

-¿Te pareces a ella?

-Tiene los ojos verdes… pero no me parezco mucho físicamente, me parezco un poco más a mi bisabuela materna como mi papá.

-Yo me parezco un poco a mi papá un poco a mi mamá- Cuando dijo lo de su bisabuela, recordé a Elizabeth Masen ¡Como no lo vi antes! La mamá de Esme… claro, entonces esto significa que si es la hija de Edward, trate de aparentar natural, lo más que pude.

-¿A usted le simpatiza su mamá?

-Si… cuando mis padres se divorciaron yo viví casi toda mi vida con ella.

-Eso es alegre, bueno…

-¿Tú sientes que te pareces a tu mamá?- me atreví a preguntar ya que ella estaba evitando todo tema relacionado con su mamá.

-Ni un poco, no para nada… sabe jamás me he sentido como ella ni en lo físico ni nada y creo que es mejor así, mejor no saber todo lo que paso.

¿Quién sería? ¿¡Quien! Quien podría ser para que Elizabeth pudiera hablar así de ella, y lo más importante que fue lo que hizo.

-Jaque- dijo ella tomo sus cosas y estaba a punto de salir.

-Aun no terminamos la sesión Lizzie.

-Para mí esto termino hace mucho- de esa misma manera déspota que me hablo Edward Cullen la primera vez que nos conocimos de esa misma manera me hablo su hija, pero esta era una situación y realidad diferentes.

Me quede viendo su última jugada, su caballo me ataco de tal manera de no poder hacer nada al respecto, pensé que sería como Connor y podría ganarle ya que estaba distraída, pero siendo hija de Edward ¿Qué podría esperar yo?

Tengo que ponerme a analizar lo que paso la sobrina de Jasper, bueno es sobrina política, sobrina de sangre de Alice… y eso significa que ella es una Cullen, porque Elizabeth es hija de Edward, de Edward Cullen, hijo menor de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, las personas más gentiles que he conocido en todo el mundo.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? Justamente después de tantos años me lo vuelvo a encontrar, es como algo cruel para mí, después de tanto tiempo y su hija aparece como si fuera una indicación, algo más o yo lo quiero ver como algo más y también ¡Como puede ser que durante todo este tiempo! Jamás haya reconocido a Alice… ahora que lo veo tiene cierto parecido con Esme. Pero lo que son Alice y Emmett se parecen más a los padres de Carlisle, ellos se parecen mucho más a Carlisle; y Edward se parece a la familia de Esme, pero como cuando conocí a Edward, su hermanita en esta ocasión Alice estaba en un curso en un internado de New York sobre moda, por eso no la reconocí cuando Jasper me dijo que era su novia, pero aun así fui demasiado ciega para no darme cuenta de quién era.

Y ahora estoy aquí sentada frente a la realidad de mi vida, ahora tenía que concentrarme en lo que me gusta hacer, dejar atrás el recuerdo de Edward por más doloroso que sea para mí y ayudar a Elizabeth, sus palabras sobre la traición y cuando hablábamos de su mamá eran claramente el problema, no es algo que tenga que ver con lo que respecta a su adolescencia, y para lograr descubrir que es tengo que hacer que me cuente todo la próxima vez que vuelva pero esta vez no bastara con un juego de ajedrez, tiene que haber un punto clave en todo esto y espero tener un punto a favor sabiendo que es hija de Edward Cullen.

Pero había algo más que me inquietaba, si mis sospechas eran ciertas de lo que pudo haber pasado, pretendía saber quién era la madre de Elizabeth, quien fue la esposa de Edward, realmente quería saberlo pero le prometí a Lizzie que no lo haría que no buscaría nada de su expediente, será un grave error pero si quiero conocer la historia completa contada desde el punto de vista de Elizabeth tenía que hacerlo.

**Bien aquí las dejo con otro capítulo, con un punto de vista de Connor de cómo es convivir con Elizabeth, en el siguiente capítulo les dejare como es que Elizabeth ve al mundo, a Connor y a Bella, es algo esencial y para descubrir que fue lo que paso con la esposa de Edward medio conocerán quien es, bueno creo que si sabrán quien es en el próximo capitulo.**

**Mientras Disfruten y déjenme un comentario o una alerta que me dejen ver que realmente les gusto. Se despide Esme VanHellsing**


	4. El Secreto Del Pay De Limón

Los Personajes Mencionados Son Propiedad de la Autora del libro, Utilizados En Esta Historia, Solo Algunos OOC Que intervienen En Esta Historia Me Pertenecen.

**El Secreto Del Pay De Limón.**

**Elizabeth POV´s**

Después de conocer a Bella Swan me quede asombrada… era diferente a lo que me había imaginado que inclusive puedo decir que quería que me agradara, me simpatizo, no trato de ser una linda y feliz persona, siento que solo fue ella, y aunque estoy segura que ella sabe que soy una Cullen puede que no haya leído mi expediente pero ella lo sabe ¡Por Dios! Soy idéntica a mi papá ¿Cómo no lo va a suponer?

Bueno eso ya no importa ahorita en la tarde tendré otra sesión con ella y espero lograr sacarle más información a ella que ella a mí, tengo que concentrarme muy bien en que ella logra entrar a la mente de sus pacientes e interpretar todo lo que dicen y logran descifrar un y mil cosas de la persona, primero empiezan con la infancia y luego con los padres y no sé que más, pero yo tengo que ser mas lista que ella.

En la mañana no pude ver a papá ya que tal parece tuvo que ir temprano al hospital por una emergencia, así que tendría que marcarle más tarde para saber cómo se encuentra, esta profesión es muy cansada pero yo ya estoy decidida en seguirla quiera o no quiera mi papá.

Cuando llegue a la escuela prácticamente era muy temprano y me estacione en mi lugar habitual, cuando me iba bajando de mi Mustang iba llegando mi prima, Lilith Cullen o Lily, mi prima favorita por no decir la única prima que tengo, pero además de que casi somos de la misma edad ella era mi única amiga, la hija de mi tío Emmett y mi tía Rose, al igual que es la mayor de todos sus hermanos, llego en su BMW azul convertible.

-Hola Lizzie- me saludo desde el interior de su auto -¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Bien, normal como siempre… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo están hoy todos en tu casa?

-Bien, pero mis hermanos parecen cada día ¡más insoportables!

-Tienes suerte, yo quisiera tener un hermano.

Nos colocamos en medio de los dos carros recargándonos en ellos, platicando de cosas triviales, pero entonces apareció la razón por la cual Lily llegaba temprano a la escuela, para ser adorada por los chicos de la preparatoria, a ella le gustaba ser observada por su belleza y si era linda, a mi no me importaba que los demás me vieran o no, lo que si es que mi prima se traumaba con un chico cada 3 ó 4 meses, pero perdía todo interés al saber que o tenia novia o que era un total y completo tonto, casi siempre pasaba la segunda, aunque hace 3 semanas fue algo totalmente lo contrario con Connor Black, él no tenía novia y no era un idiota eso lo tenía ella claro pero se dio cuenta que Connor quería y se moría por Stephanie Baron… eso desaliento un poco a Lily por lo cual ella busco a otro chavo uno mucho mayor que ella, pero no lo suficiente por lo menos estaba en la escuela.

-Ni tanto… ¡Oh mira! El cuervo viene justamente detrás de ti- hablando del rey de roma, "el cuervo" era el apodo que ella utilizaba para hablar de aquellos chicos que le interesaban.

-Yo no sé que le vez.

-Tiene linda sonrisa, linda cara, un lindo cuerpo.

-¿Solo eso?- pero ella me ignoro y sigo hablando de Ian como si no pasara nada.

-Sus ojos azules igual que los míos… nada del otro mundo ¡Va a pasar por tu lado!- Me gire para verlo pero solo con la mirada yo quería o pretendía ser discreta acerca de Ian.

-Yo no te entiendo la verdad, creo que estas traumada con los chicos que su apellido empiece con "B"

-Eso no es cierto.

-Explícame lo de Connor, lo de de Kevin entonces y ahora con Ian.

-Son totalmente diferentes.

-Excepto porque su apellido tiene la letra "B"

-Lizzie…- me dijo como en suplica mientras ella seguía viendo hacia donde estaba Ian.

-Kevin Benson, Connor Black, Ian Blackwood… ¿Qué otra explicación quieres? Si no te gusta tu apellido cámbialo es más sencillo y no me estas escuchando.

-No- me contesto y se giro a verme- Esta volteando para este lado no mires-

-Tranquila no lo haré…

Pero como algo impulsivo solo desvié los ojos un segundo hacia donde estaba Ian, y el ya estaba entrando a la escuela, era un chico normal, según esto estaba en el equipo de americano, está en ultimo año de la preparatoria, alto, su piel era algo blanca y como menciono mi prima tenía unos ojos azules pero en mi opinión no eran como los de Lily los de él eran de un color mucho más obscuro, podría decirse que se ve musculoso pero yo no estoy segura de eso, esta con migo en la clase de cálculo pero aun así no lo veo mucho.

-Andando tengo examen de historia y tengo que estar antes que el profe llegue.

Apresure mi andar junto con el de ella, pero se alentó cuando se dio cuenta que Connor y su amigo… creo que es Zack Fowller, si eso creo, Lily me hizo ir un poco más despacio pero yo iba descontrolada, quería rebasar y parecía que ellos cada vez alentaban su andar con cada paso que daban, no sé qué le pasa a Lily con este chico pero yo no quería estar involucrada en esto, suficiente tuve con escuchar durante 4 meses lo maravilloso que era Connor Black, y ahora soportaría estas insinuaciones de mi prima.

-Por qué no se mueven este par de babosas- no pude evitar decirlo, estaba molesta y ellos sabían que íbamos atrás y no se movían para nada. Si me escuchaban no me importaba.

Por fin llegamos a su salón y yo no pude más que guardarme todo lo molesta que estaba y me fui a Química, me senté en mi lugar de siempre al fondo al lado de la ventana, siempre buscaba un lugar junto a la ventana, era mucho mejor para mi, y la mesa del laboratorio era solo para mi, casi nunca tenia compañero y eso me gustaba así no perdía el tiempo platicando, aunque algunos piensen que es incomodo para mi es lo mejor. Seguí el segundo periodo a Ciencias de la Salud 1 y luego iría a ciencias a la tercera hora, odiaba al profesor Daniels para empezar enseñaba como si fuéramos niños de kínder y para seguir me acosaba, desde primer año, pero realmente no tengo por qué darle importancia no tiene ninguna oportunidad de dejarle que ponga un dedo enzima mío. Llegue al salón y me senté en mi lugar al lado de la ventana, nuevamente sin compañero, vi las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa era un trabajo sobre fricción, escuche cuando el profesor empezó a hablar dijo algo d compañero, parte de calificación, comiencen a trabajar y eso hice.

-¿Otra vez sin compañero señorita Cullen?- me hablo el profesor Daniels, cosa que me irrito.

-Así es señor- le conteste tratando que se fuera y me dejara en paz.

-Puedo conseguirle un compañero si así lo desea.

-No señor así me encuentro cómoda, trabajando sola.

-Para aprobar este bimestre tiene que trabajar en equipo.

-Nadie querrá trabajar con migo- y era cierto, pero ahora si lo deseaba para que este pedófilo me dejara trabajar y poder terminar con esta tediosa prueba.

-Ya lo veremos ¿alguien desea trabajar con la señorita Cullen?- grito el pedófilo, si claro si eso se puede clasificar como un grito, ahora tengo que pensar como quitármelo de encima, empecé a mover mi lapicero algo irritada y pensaba –Bien ya que no tiene compañero, yo lo seré-

-Puedo hacer esto sola- ni siquiera esperaba esa respuesta, estaba loco… ¿el mi compañero? Lo dijo de una manera tan asquerosa que me revolvió el estomago

-Yo seré el compañero de la señorita Cullen profesor ¿le parece mal?- Era la voz de Connor Black… me gire para verlo y si era él, respire hondo y me relaje.

-No, no está bien señor Black, pero deben apurarse solo tienen 10 minutos.- el pedófilo se fue a su escritorio y me dispuse a ver a Connor quien se sentaba a mi lado con todas sus cosas.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- le pregunte mientras terminaba el experimento para no verme interesada en el tema.

-Te ofrezco mi ayuda para que no repruebes la materia.-

-Bien, apresúrate a escribir que eso será lo que entregaremos yo ya no tengo tiempo de escribirlo, solo de hacer el experimento.

-Claro en eso estoy.

Acabamos rápido, en menos de los 10 minutos, confié en Connor para terminar esto solo lo veía de reojo que copiaba todo lo que hacía y finalmente cuando acabamos se lo presentamos al pervertido, nos dio mil y un quejas encentra, Black parecía asustado pero yo todo lo que quería es que se dejara de estupideces y me pusiera mi 10 y si eso hizo, perfecto tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la cafetería era el momento en que le podía hablar a mi papa y tenía prisa, sentía como alguien me seguía el paso y luego visualice a Stephanie y los pasos que iban atrás de mi se detuvieron, entonces era Black quien iba atrás de mi.

-Hola…- la voz de Connor fue apenas un susurro entonces interferí yo para que me dejara en paz.

-Hola Teff.

-Hola Elizabeth, hola Connor.

Mientras se quedaron hablando yo avance a la cafetería con mi celular en mano, buscando el numero de mi papá, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba cuando escuche nuevamente la voz de Black delante de mí.

-¡Elizabeth!

-¿Qué quieres Black?- Me detuve solo para que me dejara en paz- deberías estar acompañando a Stephanie no a mí.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No, yo estoy bien así, nos vemos luego.- volví mi vista al celular y continúe mi caminar.

-Es sobre lo que hizo el profesor Daniels.

-Que importa, solo fuiste el caballero en ese instante no podrás serlo todo el tiempo, ya me las arreglare.- seguí mi camino haciendo como que esto no me importaba haber si se marchaba.

-Quiero ayudarte.

-Entonces aléjate de mí, podrías dar indicaciones incorrectas ¿Sabes?- me di media vuelta y me detuve en la entrada a la cafetería, sabia una manera para que me dejara en paz, ¡porque no se me ocurrió antes- Ah y si quieres convencer a Stephanie de que salga con tigo, consigue una moto, una Ducati o una Harley Dadvison.

Bien ya volví a entrar a la cafetería, había mucha gente y como siempre muchos ojos en mi, salí directo hacia el campo de americano, me escondí detrás de las gradas para poder conversar a gusto con mi papá. Me dieron 3 tonos y al fin contesto.

_-Hola Lizzie._

-Hola papá ¿Cómo estás?

_-Bien cariño, estoy bien… ¿tú como te encuentras?_

-No me quejo, todo como de costumbre.

_-¿Todo?_

-Si todo es normal, las clases, los compañeros, la comida de la cafetería.

_-¿Aun siguen sirviendo ese pastel de carne con macarrones los jueves?_

-Sí, todos los jueves lo sirven.

_-Siempre odie ese pastel._

-Bueno solo hablaba para saber si estás bien, saliste temprano en la mañana y quería confirmarlo.

_-No te preocupes cariño, solo fue una emergencia yo estoy bien y el paciente igual._

-¡Perfecto! Sabes que no me gusta que te vayas antes que yo eso me pone de nervios.

_-Se cuidarme solo Lizzie, relájate he sabido sobrevivir sin que tu cuides de mi._

-Y mira en lo que te has convertido papá.

_-En un medico descuidado._

-Yo diría que en un padre soltero muy bueno.

_-Gracias, eso me sube mucho el ánimo._

-Si bueno cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo le aremos hoy en la noche para ir a casa de Esme?

_-A casa de Esme… ¿esta noche?_

-Todos los jueves, siempre vamos todos los jueves con mis tíos y primos.

_-Lo olvide por completo cariño, pues te recojo en la casa._

-Mejor que Lily me acompañe a dejar el carro y me lleve a casa de la abuela, luego me regreso con tigo.

_-¿Por qué?_

-Tengo que hacer unos recados.

_-Me parece una estupenda idea._

-Bien nos vemos mas tarde.

_-Recuerda ten cuidado a donde vallas, tu celular prendido y…_

-Sí, si papá el gas pimienta, te quiero.

_-Yo también, besos._

Esto no parece una conversación padre e hija, pero tengo que afrentar algunos hechos, prácticamente cuando yo nací mi papá era joven, prácticamente crecimos juntos, quien nos escuchara en nuestras conversaciones pensarían dos cosas, la primera que soy la pareja de mi papá o la segunda que soy la madre o la hermana. Pero a mí que me importa mi ser más querido en el mundo es mi padre y mi relación con él no le incumbe a nadie, si es normal o anormal, tampoco me interesa, todo lo que me interesa es que Edward se encuentre bien, después de todo yo soy quien sana su corazón.

**Edward POV´s**

_-Bien nos vemos mas tarde._

-Recuerda ten cuidado a donde vallas, tu celular prendido y…

_-Sí, si papá el gas pimienta, te quiero._

-Yo también, besos.

Terminaba de hablar con Lizzie, una conversación poco normal que se tiene con una hija pero es normal, prácticamente era un adolecente cuando ella nació y como nos llevamos es una relación sana y libre de secretos, desafortunadamente cuando conteste el teléfono me encontraba frente a unos colegas del hospital.

-¿Cariño? Creo que Eddie estaba haciendo planes con su nueva novia- dijo el doctor Hole.- Y su nombre es Lizzie… lindo Edward y Elizabeth.

-Sam creo que estas confundiendo las cosas, Lizzie no es la novia de Edward es su hija- comento Ángela corrigiendo a Sam, a veces Sam se comportaba como Emmett eso no me hacia extrañarlo.

-¡¿Hija?- pregunto asustada Raquel –Yo no sabía que tenias una hija.- dijo esto último dirigiéndose a mi directamente olvidándose de los demás un poco asustada y… ¿celosa?

-Sí, su nombre es Elizabeth y tiene 17 años.

-Nunca nos habías dicho Edward, lo tenias bien escondidito ¿entonces eres casado?

-Eres demasiado indiscreto Hole, si no lo ha contado es que no quiere que lo sepamos- dijo el doctor Carter.

-Angie lo sabe.

-Sera porque yo estudie con el doctor Cullen desde la preparatoria Sam ¿Sera eso?

-Aun así opino igual que Sam, creo que Edward debería decirnos algo de su vida ¿acaso no somos tus amigos?

-Raquel… no me gusta hablar de mi familia, casi nunca lo hago platico lo que me pasa a mi pero no lo que sucede con mi hija.

-Bueno además casi todos los que hemos estado más de 10 años en este hospital conocemos a la pequeña Elizabeth Cullen- dijo Carter –Tanto Edward como Carlisle la traían cuando era pequeña y se paseaba por todo el hospital, algunas veces estuvo en mi consultorio y fue divertido.

-En el mío también, y yo tengo que decir que muchas no solo por ser pediatra pero creo que mi oficina era más apta para que una pequeña de 4 años jugara- se defendió Ángela.

-¿Qué pequeña de 4 años?- llego preguntando Charlotte una enfermera que tenia trabajando mucho en el hospital, amiga de Jasper y mentora de Raquel.

-Hablamos de Elizabeth, la hija de Edward- contesto Carter a Charlotte.

-¡Esa pequeña! Pero qué pequeña ni que nada, ya debe de ser toda una señorita, recuerdo que cuando quería alguna golosina o ir con su abuelo se escondía debajo de mi escritorio en la estación de enfermeras… yo podía tardar 1 hora en regresar y ella me esperaba puntual muy bien escondidita.

-¡Valla! Así que la pequeña es famosa en este lugar- comento Sam algo ansioso y feliz de escuchar esas anécdotas y tengo que admitir que yo también me sentía feliz porque escuchar que hablen de tú hija con tanto aprecio te hace sentir lleno de energía.

-Sí, paso el mismo tiempo que yo en este lugar.

-Edward promete que la traerás pronto- dijo Charlotte.

-Yo no lo sé.

-Vamos amigo ¡Tengo que conocerla! Ahora soy parte de esta comunidad y si no conozco a tu hija me sentiré fuera del círculo.

-Bien Hole, lo intentare.

-Con eso me basta- dijo Carter –Bien tengo que terminar mis rondas, Raquel acompáñame por favor.

-¡Pero yo!

-Raquel acompaña al doctor Carter, es tu deber como enfermera- le regaño Charlotte.

-Bien- y así Carter y Raquel se fueron a terminar la ronda mientras Ángela se me acerco para hablar un poco más en privado.

-Lamento lo que paso con Raquel.

-Ángela no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Ella ya me había dicho que le parecías lindo incluso apuesto y sabia que haría algo como esto, una escena de celos por no saber más cosas de ti, debí advertirle.

-No siempre podre librarme de este pasado.

-Sabes que te apoyamos en todo, no solo Ben y yo, Charlotte y Peter, Carter, Sofía, Adrian, incluso Hole… bueno todo el hospital esta apoyándote.

-Eso me dijiste hace mucho tiempo.

-Y te lo vuelvo a decir… si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, yo estoy aquí dispuesta a escucharte o simplemente para hacerte compañía.

-Gracias Angie.

Así me fui dejando la estación de enfermeras de cuidados intensivos, Ángela había sido compañera mía desde la preparatoria, fue la mejor amiga de Bella y que ella aun siga en mi vida como profesional y como amigos, me hace a veces sentirme vulnerable porque conoce muchos rasgos míos, muchas cosas que prefiero guardármelas para mí, como el mismo recuerdo de Bella, pero casi todas las mañanas que veía entrar a Ángela por la puerta del hospital recordaba cuando entraba junto con Bella a su lado derecho, era una visión tan hermosa que cada vez que lo recuerdo no doy crédito a esa belleza, incluso me atrevo a decir que en ocasiones evito a Angie o a Ben para no recordar a Isabella Swan. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi consultorio Sofía se interpuso en mi camino.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ellos están aquí.

-¿Quiénes ellos? ¡Ellos!

-Si Edward, lo siento intente hacer que se marcharan, les dije que tenias una ronda por el hospital pero dijeron que te esperarían, intente comunicarme contigo pero no contestabas el localizador y como era de la oficina de seguro pensaste que no era importante.- la pobre parecía apenada con sus hombros levantados hundiendo la cabeza.

-Ya no te preocupes Sofía, algún día tenía que pasar.

-A mi no me gusta que ese día sea hoy sabiendo que lo pude evitar.

-En ocasiones así es el destino.

Seguí avanzando con Sofía detrás de mí, yo los había evitado durante muchos años, Elizabeth también los evita, la razón no la sé, pero puede que se sienta influenciada a que yo no quiera ningún trato con ellos, pero por más que me agrade la idea de que mi hija tampoco quiera hablarles no es bueno, es su familia y tarde o temprano tendrá que hablar con ellos, con sus tíos, sin importar que haya pasado con su mamá eran familia, a pesar de que todo lazo existente entre ellos y yo quedara roto, había un lazo sanguíneo entre ellos y Elizabeth.

-Kate, Garrett es un gusto verlos- les dije a mis… "amigos" al llegar al consultorio y verlos sentados en la sala de espera –Si gustan pueden pasar a mi oficina.

-Gracias Edward, eso nos encantaría- comento Garrett levantándose de su asiento, después ofreció su mano a su mujer para que se levantara y avanzaron hacia mi despacho, al verme enredado en esta situación me pregunto ¿Por qué mi vida tuvo este giro tan extraño en mi camino?

Entramos a mi oficina y sabia que venían, simplemente les indique que se sentaran, y yo me acomode detrás de mi escritorio y enfrente de mí tenía la fotografía de Elizabeth, la vi fijamente esperando a que ellos hablaran.

-Edward, sabes a lo que hemos venido- dijo Kate, pero yo no la voltee a ver.

-Lo sé y mi respuesta es la misma que la última vez.

-No puedes hacer esto, es muy terco de tu parte no dejarnos ver a Elizabeth.

-Es que ahora no es mi decisión es la de ella, cuando esto paso tenía 3 años ahora tiene 17 y puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¡Pero esto es injusto!

-¿Lo es Kate? Sé que hace un par de semanas la fueron a buscar a la escuela, y hablaron con ella, intentan que ella se vaya con ustedes a Alaska sin mi consentimiento.

-Nosotros también somos su familia, tenemos todo el derecho.

-Si lo sé son su familia pero yo soy su padre y sé lo que quiero para mi hija, no quiero que este lejos de mi y menos con ustedes.

-¡Mis padres quieren verla! Por dios ¿Edward como puedes tener tan poco corazón?

-¿Poco corazón?- esa pregunta me resulto muy fuera de lugar –Esa es una pregunta que no me la debes hacer a mí ¿poco te parece lo que sucedió ya?

-No hablamos de mi hermana, hablamos de ti no puedes comparar esto con lo que paso.

-Claro que puedo.

-Edward te propongo un trato- hablo por primera vez Garrett –Déjanos hablar por última vez con Elizabeth en tu presencia y la de toda tu familia si así lo quieres, todo lo que queremos es que pase tiempo con nosotros.

-Si ella acepta hablar con ustedes yo lo haré, pero no quiero que hablen de su madre ni de las supuestas responsabilidades que tiene como su sobrina.

-¿Responsabilidades?- pregunto Kate algo ingenua pero sabia a lo que me refería.

-Tú lo entiendes Kate no necesito darte explicaciones, pueden retirarse de mi oficina tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ambos se levantaron y solo me quede viendo la fotografía más reciente que tenia de Elizabeth, pensando en lo que debe ser mejor para ella siempre pienso lo que es mejor para ella y opino que esto es lo que un padre en mi posición debe hacer, solo sentí como abrieron la puerta pero antes de irse Kate se giro a verme y dijo lo siguiente.

-Lo que paso… nadie se lo esperaba Edward, y no creo que debes sentirte culpable nosotros nos reprimimos casi siempre por lo que sucedió, más mi madre todo lo que queremos es ayudar a Eli- y así se marcho dejándome esa frase en la mente.

Y tenía razón lo que sucedió no fue mi culpa, pero pude evitarlo, rodearme de dolor y mentiras no era la mejor opción, sabía que algo andaba mal, algo… pero nunca me di cuenta porque jamás me importo lo que le sucediera a ella, solo me importaba Elizabeth, durante su embarazo le hice el caso posible solo en lo que necesitara conforme a mi hija, pero no más, el dolor que le causo a mi hija no me hace posible poder mencionar su nombre, y si Lizzie supiera la verdad sobre su madre… la devastaría esa es la única mentira que le he contado, será la única que le diré.

**Elizabeth POV´s**

Ya había terminado mi última clase que era cálculo, solo iría a comprar algunas cosas y luego iría con mi sesión con la doctora Swan, tenía que terminar esto como un simple juego de policías y ladrones, yo sería el policía y ella la ladrona, aunque parezca lo contrario sería amable, abierta y hablare cautelosamente si esto falla descubrirá en parte la verdad, no tengo que olvidar que fue el unico amor que mi papá tuvo y lo conocía perfectamente solo tenía que averiguar que tanto lo quería ella y mi propósito estaría completo.

-¡Cullen!- escuche mi apellido pero lo ignore y seguí caminado no era a mí de seguro, era hacia mi prima -¡April!- bueno esa era yo y odiaba que me llamaran así, pero no hice caso y seguí caminado –Por favor April espera- una mano de un hombre me detuvo por el hombro derecho y yo me gire a verlo con mala cara, pero cuando lo vi prácticamente quise desaparecer.

-¿Qué pasa Blackwood?- si era el cuervo, Ian Blackwood ¿me pregunto qué quiere?

-Se te olvida esto- me entrego un cuaderno que parece que es mío y tiene muchas calamonáis y mi apellido escrito en el, pero no era mi nombre.

-Sabes odio el color rosa chicle y no es muy común en mi escribir de esa manera tan scrip y con corazones en las "i", aparte aquí en la etiqueta- le mostré con mi dedo índice mientras el detenía el cuaderno –Dice Cullen Lilith esa no soy yo, es mi prima.

-¿Enserio? No me había fijado en eso- el vio muy bien el cuaderno –Es que como lo vi debajo de tu banca pensé que era tuyo, lo siento.

-No te disculpes por eso, dámelo yo se lo doy.

-No sabía que tu prima llevara cálculo.

-Yo tampoco- susurre pero no quería que el escuchara mientras guardaba el cuaderno en mi mochila.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Que no me gusta que me digan April, dime Elizabeth.

-Ok, es que solo escucho tu April cuando te nombran en la lista así que… solo se me ese nombre.

-Entiendo, así que adiós.

-¡Espera! Puedo pedirte un favor. Bueno ahora que estamos hablando.

-Depende- ahora era cuando tenía más apuro ¿no me puede decir otro día? Todo esto lo hago por Lily así que más le vale que me lo agradezca.

-Mira esto te sonara extraño pero, necesito ayuda en cálculo y tu eres la mejor de la clase ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?

-¿Tú me estas pidiendo ayuda a mi? Eres de último año.

-Bueno es que últimamente estoy algo apresurado por los entrenamientos y con lo de la universidad así que no he estado muy al pendiente de la clase ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Escucha Blackwood…

-Ian solo dime Ian- me interrumpió de manera casual pero después desvió su mirada algo arrepentido.

-Ian- acentué –Si te ayudo será porque puede que más delante necesite un favor tuyo, no sé cuando, ni donde, pero si te brindo mi ayuda tu tendrás que ayudarme sin importar que te pida.

-¡Valla! Suenas como si fueras una mafiosa de los años 20- parecía divertido a lo que le decía y eso me molestaba, se lo decía enserio.

-¡¿Quieres mi ayuda sí o no!

-Sí, ok está bien aceptare tu condición siempre y cuando tu ayuda no dañe a terceros. Como mandar a dormir a alguien con los peces.

-Ja, ja muy gracioso- levanto sus hombros con forma de culpabilidad –Avísame cuando quieras que te explique, hoy no puedo pero tienes que avisarme con tiempo.

-Claro… nos vemos luego Elisa… Beth- separo mi nombre tratando de averiguar si me gustaba alguno de esos diminutivos y realmente me molestaba que intentara llevarse bien con migo cuando yo ni lo conocía.

-No me llames- cerré los ojos solo para parpadear y cuando los abrí ya se había ido en dirección contraria hacia donde yo iba- con algún diminutivo- grite la última palabra y sé que me escucho pero me ignoro, recuerda esto lo haces por Lily… todo es por Lilith.

Llegue a mi carro viendo que el de mi prima ya no estaba, así que me marche a hacer las compras, quería prepararle algo a mi papá uno de sus postres favoritos, pay de limón, casi nunca come cosas dulces, rara vez lo he visto endulzar las cosas, pero en lo particular este postre no es tan dulce ni tan agrio, es perfecto para mi papá. Desde siempre le ha gustado pero nunca me ha dicho porque le encanta tanto, mi nana Beth me dio la receta cuando era muy pequeña tenía unos 4 años, y murió poco después de un año. Mi nana es mi bisabuela y realmente la quería, me dejo muchos recuerdos bonitos a su lado, en parte sustituyo el hueco que dejo mi mamá pero no fue suficiente para mi papá, también me dejo un diario, un diario tan importante que me contaría la verdad de la cual tendría que enterarme algún día, mi papá no lo sabe porque es algo que me dio un abogado que mi nana contrato para cuando cumpliera los 14 años me diera todas las pertenencias personales de Elizabeth Masen, cosas como el diario, fotografías, cartas, algunas joyas, libros, y algunos bienes como un terreno en Londres. Cuando me entere casi me da un infarto o algo así ¡Mi nana estaba loca! ¡Nadie le dice eso a una niña de 14 años!

Termine de comprar todo lo necesario para el pay, y salí rumbo al consultorio de la doctora Swan este sería una tarde muy, pero muy larga. Cuando llegue la vi sentada frente a un tablero de ajedrez y me lleno de curiosidad, creo que ser el policía sería algo complicado hoy ella ya tenía su estrategia para hacerme hablar, pero no cambiaria mi estrategia seria amable y abierta.

-Hola Doc.- le salude y ella me vio al entrar, con una media sonrisa -¿Y esto? –le pregunte "gentilmente" tratando de averiguar que tramaba.

-Se le llama ajedrez- ¡vaya! Que lógica respuesta, es mucho más inteligente de lo que espere alguna vez, es totalmente diferente a lo que me espere así que volví a formular mi pregunta.

-Sé lo que es, pero a qué viene el juego de ajedrez.

-Siéntate- me indico con su mano y eso fue lo que hice –Jugaremos una partida de ajedrez, por cada movimiento que hagas tendrás la oportunidad de hacerme una pregunta y yo contestarla y viceversa.

-Bien será como el juego de las 20 preguntas, comienzo yo- Mi cerebro proceso rápidamente esa información y parece que ella me aria más sencillo esta forma de interactuar con ella- ¿Cuénteme de su primer amor?- no tardaría, seria directa con las preguntas y cero seria todo, ahora esperar que ella haga lo mismo con migo.

**Edward POV´s**

Me sentía un poco inquieto con lo que había sucedió un par de horas atrás, pensar que ellos vienen de tan lejos por mi hija y saber que no se irán con las manos vacías ahora que prácticamente ya casi es mayor de edad es un poco más complicado que antes.

-Edward ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Papá! Claro- mi papá entro a mi consultorio con sigilo y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Hijo iré directo al grano, Charlotte me dijo que Kate y Garrett estuvieron aquí ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Vinieron por lo de siempre.

-Y tú… ¿Qué les dijiste?

-Que no, pero esta vez se comportaron un poco más racional que la última vez que estuvieron frente a mí.

-Sabes que seguirán viniendo una y otra vez hasta que les digas que sí.

-El problema es que ya pueden ir a ver a Elizabeth por su cuenta, ahora es donde me doy cuenta que me gusta que tenga ese cambio de personalidad.

-Te entiendo, ya me imagino en la forma en que les pudo haber contestado y tratado- Carlisle mostro una sonrisa hacia su hijo pero luego volvió a hablar- Pero al mismo tiempo ellos también son su familia.

-Pero ella es mi hija, y mientras viva bajo mi techo ellos no pueden quitármela de mi lado, no importa que haya pasado anteriormente papá, no me importa que tan ricos o importantes sean ahora para el estado de cualquier país no pueden hacer que mi hija se aparte de mi lado.

-Ninguno de nosotros queremos que eso pase, sabes que tú mamá y yo te apoyamos en todo lo que decidas, siempre lo hemos hecho aunque no estemos de acuerdo pero recuerda esto ahora Lizzie tiene la suficiente edad para decidir sobre qué hacer en estos casos y también la suficiente madures a pesar de todos los cambios que ha adquirido, pienso que es mejor que ella decida sobre este caso.

-Yo no lo siento así, pero de todas formas accedí a una reunión con ellos y con Lizzie para dejarnos de rodeos.

-Hagas lo que hagas siempre te estaremos apoyando.

Y entonces mi papá se fue, siempre aparece y dice lo que uno necesita escuchar en ese momento aunque no sea lo que tú quieras escuchar, hace mucho tiempo me dijo las mismas palabras, y fue cuando iba a casarme, cuando decidí criar por mi cuenta sin nadie más a Elizabeth, siempre escucho con atención sus palabras pero no las seguí hasta que yo también fui padre, ahora el unico inconveniente es que para que mi hija tome una decisión tiene que saber la verdad al igual que Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, Irina y Laurent, incluso mi familia, pero esto lo decidimos tener en secreto ella y yo, y es lo último que compartimos, incluso puedo decir que no le importa que Elizabeth sea su hija, a Tanya nunca le importo y nunca le importara así que lo mejor fue apartarla de nuestra vida para siempre.

**Elizabeth POV´s **

¡No necesitaba que la psiquiatra esa me recordara lo que sentía por mi madre! Yo no necesitaba que lo recordara, todo lo que hizo, todo lo que causo, y ella tampoco tenía que saberlo, jamás lo sabrá, no me importa que tan enamorada siga de mi papá a ella no le da el mas mínimo derecho en saberlo y no se lo diré nunca a nadie, lo que ella hizo me da tanto asco que odio ser su hija, jamás quiero contarle a nadie lo que sucedió, lo que esa mujer hizo, ¡lo que le hizo a mi papá! El no tenía la culpa de nada, solo fue víctima de un capricho y por consecuencia nací yo, para mantener ese capricho y arruinarle la vida a Edward.

Lo que hizo Tanya fue algo tan inhumano que me alegro que haya desaparecido de mi vida para siempre, por más que Kate y Eleazar intenten que valla con ellos a Alaska no puedo aceptar su oferta, porque yo no los considero mi familia, aunque ellos no sepan lo que hizo ella, tampoco fueron para estar cuando más lo necesito mi papá, lo primero que intentaron hacer es arrebatarme de su lado ¿Pero eso en que serviría? Mi papá aunque fuera viudo no tenia en ese momento ni las fuerzas para seguir a delante solo, menos si yo no estaba a su lado, más de una vez lo vi llorar pero no por ella sino por Bella, y estoy segura de eso, y ahora que la conozco puedo entender el porqué, pero no me importa todas las cosas que me digan Kate, Eleazar, Irina o ¡Quien sea de ellos! Nunca me sentiré orgullosa de ser parte de esa familia, porque Tanya era parte de esa familia, era una Denali y al llevar una mínima parte de su encendía me enferma.

Llegue a mi casa, y baje las cosas que traía en el auto, le marque a Lily para que viniera a recogerme, mientras me metí a bañar, necesitaba relajarme y olvidar en parte esto, ahora y siempre todo lo que me importara es mi papá y su felicidad, y yo se que su felicidad aun no está completa, por más que yo intente sanar su corazón no podre curar todas las heridas para eso necesitaba una compañera, necesitaba a Isabella Swan. Salí de bañarme y escogí la ropa que me pondría, comencé a cambiarme, me peine y baje a la cocina para esperar a mi prima.

Edward había salido con algunas cuantas mujeres después de lo sucedido con Tanya, pero no porque él lo necesitara, sino porque pensaba que yo requería una mamá, pero a la gran mayoría por no decir a todas, nunca les importe solo les importaba mi papá y yo no quería que lo lastimaran, bueno en un principio yo me negaba a que mi papá supliera a Tanya, pero estaba en un gran error, ahora es sumamente necesario que alguien, en pocas palabras Bella Swan llegue a ocupar el lugar que Tanya le hurto.

Mi prima llego, con su música a todo volumen y sonando el claxon, salí de la casa con las cosas para el pay en la mano y cuando subí a su carro me di cuenta que venían mi primo más pequeño venia en la parte trasera del auto.

-Hola Lily, ¡chico maravilla!- Salude al entrar al carro, mi primito se llamaba Robín así que ese era su apodo, siendo hijo de mi tío Emmett ¿Qué puedo esperar?

-¡Liz! ¡Liz! ¡Hola!- me grito emocionado Robín –Me alegro verte tengo que contarte un súper mega secreto.

-Tienes que esperar a que estemos en la Emmett Cueva, además no me llamaste con mí nombre de heroína.

-¡Cierto! ¡Scarlett Girl!

-¿Scarlett Girl?- pregunto Lily después de escuchar nuestra conversación "secreta"

-Es mi nombre de heroína.- le conteste a mi prima.

-¿Y que se supone que haces? Pintas las cosas de rojo.

-No, ¡no Lily!- le regaño Robín –Scarlett Girl puede hacer mucho más que eso ¡Mucho más! Tú ni siquiera logras imaginar que tan grande es su poder que no logras comprenderlo ¡Ni yo puedo!, y eso que yo estoy de su compañero desde hace ya varios años- susurro esta ultima parte a Lily y me dio risa.

La verdad yo soy la única que juega con Robín, ya que tiene 6 años y ya todos los primos somos mucho más grandes, así que no jugamos como antes, incluso el hermano que le sigue que es Eliot y tiene 12 años, luego esta Mathew de 13, luego le sigue Aron con 15, después Cristóbal y Lily con 16 y luego yo con 17 años, bueno casi ya los 17. Pero el punto de esto es que como Robín es el más pequeño no le gusta lo que nosotros hacemos entonces encontré una manera para poder jugar con él.

-¡Llegamos! Corre Lizzie a la Emmett Cueva- grito Robín bajándose del carro al llegar a casa de la abuela.

-Claro, pero primero tengo que hablar con Lily de algo de la escuela y después tengo que preparar el postre.

-¿Me estas evadiendo?

-Claro que no Robín… ¿quieres comer postre hoy verdad?

-Si- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Entonces me permitirás hacerlo.

-¡Bien! pero cuando lo termines me buscas.

-Dalo por hecho- Robín subió las escaleras de la casa lo más seguro a molestar a alguno de sus hermanos –Ahora tú ven con migo.

-¿Yo? A donde sabes que no soy buena para esto de la cocina.

-Sabes a mazar por lo menos eso funciona.- me lleve a Lily hasta la cocina donde no había nadie, había una nota de la abuela diciendo que tuvo que salir a la tienda por un ingrediente que le falto a la cena. –Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Desde cuando tomas calculo.

-¿Calculo?

-Sí y deja de evitarme, hoy encontré un cuaderno tuyo en la clase- mientras sacaba las cosas para el pay y las ponía en la mesa.

-Bueno no te lo había dicho pero… es que era para poder estar con el cuervo.

-Yo no te he visto en mi clase.

-¡Eso es lo peor! Si quiera estoy en la misma clase y yo no puedo con esa materia me volveré a cambiar a algebra.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le hablas?

-Hay algo que no me deja hacerlo- ella se acerco y tomo las galletas y la mantequilla para hacer la masa –Cuando lo veo no se me ocurre ningún tema de conversación y mejor lo dejo pasar.

-Pero eres porrista… debe de haber algo a lo que puedan hablar.

-Pues a mí no se me ocurre, ahora que lo pienso es muy extraño porque casi no se fija en las porristas cuando ensayamos.

-Está centrado en sus prácticas- se quedo callada y ya no dijo nada creo que realmente le importaba –Él me pidió ayuda para que le explicara algo de cálculo… a cambio de un favor y él lo hará con gusto.

-¿Un favor? ¡Un favor! ¿Qué le pediste?

-Aun no le pido nada, pero supuse que te gustaría la idea y le pida que salga con tigo.

-¡Lizzie! Te quiero ¡Eres la mejor!- brinco para abrazarme y casi tiro lo que empecé a hacer con la mescla para el pay.

-Lo sé ahora ¡suéltame! Me asfixias.

-Valla cuanto amor.

-¡Hola abue!- Grito Lily soltándome –Lizzie logro algo increíble y magnifico ¿Recuerdas lo del cuervo?

-Si- dijo Esme dudando un poco bueno parecía asombrada con la manera en que hablaba Lily.

-Pues Lizzie me conseguirá una cita con el ¡¿No es genial?

-Ya lo creo querida, Hola Lizzie.

-Hola abuela… ¿Cómo estás?

-Me encuentro bien y tú ¿Lo estás?

-Si estoy preparando el pay para el postre.

-La receta secreta del pay de limón.

-Correcto.

-Bien sigue con eso mientras Lily me ayudara con el pollo.

-¿Por qué ninguna de ustedes entiende? Yo no sirvo para la cocina.

-Lily te digo un consejo muy importante- le comente de manera para molestarla y yo sabía que mi abuela sabía lo que diría. -¡La única forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre es por el estomago!

-Eso es muy cierto, si quieres un permiso tienes que aprender a hacer este pollo es el favorito de tú papá- dijo la abuela mostrando todos los ingredientes.

-¡En serio! Haberlo dicho antes.

Era increíble como una simple platica de comida llegue a cambiar a Lily, cuando estábamos en la escuela era muy diferente linda, calmada y pasiva, pero en la casa era como una niña pequeña aun era como mi tío Emmett.

**Edward POV´s**

Iba llegando a casa de mis papás tal parecía que todos ya estaban ahí, y si digo todos son todos, incluso mi papá ya se encontraba en la casa, vi todos los carros presentes para tomar lista, dos BMW uno rojo y otro azul, esos son los de Rosalie y Lily, luego estaba el Jeep de Emmett, eso significaba que Aron, Eliot y Robín también estaban en la casa, luego estaba en porche amarillo de Alice y el jaguar negro de Jasper, bien también Mathew y Cristóbal se encontraban ahí, también el Mersedes-Benz de mi papá y el Cambri azul marino de mi mamá, solo faltaba yo porque sabía que mi hija había llegado con Lily.

Al entrar a la casa no había mucho ruido adentro, solo se escuchaba el piano y en otro lado la risa de Emmett y de Alice, debían estar en el patio era una noche perfecta para estar afuera, me dirigí hacia el patio trasero, así sabría quien estaba tocando el piano porque podría ser mi hija o Aron, cuando llegue estaban todos sentados, menos Alice y Emmett que estaban haciendo el ridículo como siempre.

-¡Eddy! Ven hacia acá pequeño hermanito.

-Al decir pequeño incluyes que soy tu hermanito Emmett.

-Vamos Edward ¡No seas aguafiestas!- me grito Alice -¿Recuerdas la vez que estábamos en la casa del tío Aro?

-¿Cuál de todas las veces?

-Cuando Emmett traía puesto el vestido de Jane.

-¡Oh esa vez!

-¡Prometieron no volver a decir nada de eso!- Grito Emmett acusadoramente –Mamá diles que no lo digan.

-¡Si! Que lo digan yo quiero saber- dijo Rosalie.

-¡Papá! ¿Por qué te pones vestidos? ¿Haces lo mismo con los de mamá?- pregunto Lily muy asombrada y siguiendo el juego.

-¡Tenia 9 años cuando eso paso! ¡Además la pequeña Jane me lo pidió!

-Continua Emmett diles porque te pidió eso, continua- le dije yo soportando la risa.

-Bueno yo- Emmett bajo la cabeza apenado –Es que yo…- dijo lo que todos querían escuchar muy bajito.

-¿Yo no escuche?- grito Cristóbal -¡Tío! Repítelo otra vez.

-Si yo tampoco escuche- dijo Eliot.

-¡Mi propio hijo me traiciona!- Emmett empezó con su drama -¡Porque!

-Es algo gracioso que saber- volvió a decir Eliot.

-Sabes cuando se trata de tu padre todo es gracioso- le dijo mi cuñado Jasper a Eliot.

-Eso es cierto- aseguro Rosalie.

-Bien si Emmett no les dice yo les diré- Alice estaba a punto de hablar cuando Emmett jugó su carta, la criptonita de mi hermana.

-Si dices algo, dile a dios a tu colección de verano de Barbie.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer?

-Se donde está escondida en esta casa… se puede pasar un accidente y se destruya.

-No lo arias.

-¡¿Mamá? Aun juegas con muñecas- le regaño Mathew apenado totalmente.

-No es algo que junte cuando tenía 6 ó 7 años, pero lo guardo como recuerdo de mi niñez.

-¿Cuándo es que dejaste de ser niña?

-Mira Emmett no empieces porque…

-Bla, bla, bla, bla.

Emmett y Alice empezaron a discutir entre ellos alejándose de la conversación y yo me aleje de ellos también para ir a saludar a mi mamá, ahí fue que me di cuenta que ni Lizzie, ni Robín se encontraban en el jardín.

-Tío Edward- me llamo Lily y yo le puse toda mi atención. -¿Qué fue lo que hizo mi papá?

-Como era el mayor de los primos, Jane lo obligo a jugar con ella a una fiesta de té y lo vistió, lo peino y lo maquillo de tal forma que pareciera una niña.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta que Emmett no estaba era medio día y cuando lo encontramos era ya de noche.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- grito Aron desesperado al escuchar eso.

-Yo no me había enterado de eso- dijo mi mamá algo asombrada -¿Pero como Jane pudo haber obligado a Emmett a hacer algo así? Jane tenía 4 cuando Emmett tenía 9

-Eso mamá nadie lo sabe, yo iré a ver a Lizzie ¿Dónde está?- pregunte abiertamente a todos para ver quien sabia donde estaba y saber si estaba con Robín.

-Están en la Emmett Cueva- me dijo Rosalie.

-Si tienen su reunión de súper héroes, o algo así- dijo Eliot inclinándose en su silla para tomar su vaso.

-Gracias.

Entre a la casa antes de que Emmett supiera que dije su no tan secreto pasado con las fiestas de té con Jane, subí las escaleras para llegar al estudio de arte como lo había llamado ahora mi mamá, era la habitación donde antes solo lo usábamos para estudiar cuando mis hermanos y yo vivíamos en la casa, pero ahora como los que vienen más seguido son sus nietos, ha convertido esa habitación en un lugar donde pueden venir a hacer todas sus actividades, como practicar con algún instrumento, pintar, leer, jugar, o imaginar que esta es la Emmett Cueva, llamada así porque todos sabemos que Emmett nunca entraría a esta habitación por ser poco llamativa para él.

-¿Bueno tienes algo más que reportarme chico maravilla?- escuche la voz de Lizzie hablándole a Robín.

-¡Sí! Encontré algo que espero te sirva de algo Scarlett Girl.

-¿Una fotografía?

-La encontré en el sótano de mi casa, no sé pero creo que ella es tú mamá.- ¿Escuche bien? Una fotografía de Tanya.

-No chico maravilla, ¡ella no es mi mamá!

-¡¿No? Pero si se parecen, bueno no se parecen pero como esta con mi tío Edward pensé que sería ella.

-Ella solo es una amiga de mi papá creo… no lo sé pero también esta tú papá.

-Pensé que mi búsqueda había sido exitosa.

-¡Tú sigue intentando! Pronto la encontraremos.

-Lizzie ¿Puedo pasar?- llame a la puerta para que no supieran que estuve escuchando su conversación.

-¡Nos han descubierto!- grito Robín.

-¡Pronto cambia a tu identidad secreta yo lo distraeré!- Era increíble como mi hija podía jugar tan bien con su primito -¡Hola papá! – Lizzie abrió la puerta corrediza solo un poco dejando ver solo la mitad de su cara.

-¿Estás bien?- me atreví a preguntarle.

-Solo sigue el juego- me susurro.

-Escuche una voz extraña aquí adentro ¿Quién está con tigo?

-Bueno… ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

-Al chico maravilla, estoy seguro.

-No tío solo era yo- en eso salió Robín muy quitado de la pena –Creo que te has equivocado.

-Si mi oído me está fallando.

-Bueno me voy ¡hay un pollo con queso y jamón que me espera!

-Cordón… olvídalo- dijo Lizzie abriendo totalmente la puerta -¿Qué pasa papá?

-Nada, solo vine a verte ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien me fue bien- mi hija se fue internando otra vez a la habitación y se sentó en el banco del piano -¿Y a ti?

-Fue un día calmado en el hospital, hasta me dio tiempo de conversar un rato.

-¡Tú! ¡Hablando con otros compañeros! Si debió ser un día tranquilo. –Me senté en el banco a su lado y recordé cuando le enseñe a tocar.

-¿Recuerdas la primera pieza que te enseñe?

-Sí, era la nana que me compusiste cuando de pequeña pero ¿Sabes cual me gusta más?- me pregunto muy contenta.

-Supongo que es Claro de Luna.

-Es mi favorita, pero no, no es la que más me gusta hay otra que compusiste tú una que va así- y entonces ella coloco sus dedos en el teclado del piano y reprodujo una canción que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, era la nana que le compuse a Bella.- simplemente me encanta.

-Eso no lo sabía- Ella dejo de tocar y cambio a otra cosa más sutil, Mozart. –Eres buena para esto.

-Aprendí del mejor-

-¿De qué hablaban tu y Robín?

-El quiere saber quién es mi mamá, le da curiosidad por saber si tienes novia o algo así, y busca entre las fotografías alguna pista.

-¿Alguna pista?

-Yo dije que si el encontraba una pista sobre mi madre le mostraría una foto, pero hasta ahora no hay nada.

-No he visto una foto de tu mamá en mucho tiempo.

-Igual yo por eso no creo que encuentre nada, así que ahora estamos buscando fotografías de tus novias.

-Yo no tenía novias- me defendí un poco confundido de hablar así sobre mí.

-No puedes negar que eras un rompe corazones papá, así que buscamos entre las fotografías para encontrar algo.

-Esa es su misión.

-Fue la de la semana pasada- me indico ella sin dejar de tocar el piano- la de hoy es descubrir porque te gusta el pay de limón y no el chocolate.

-¿Siempre hablan de mi?

-Hablamos de lo que le da curiosidad a Robín y creo que este mes eres tú. Hace un par de semanas era la tía Alice y encontramos su colección de ropa de Barbie.

-Eso suena divertido.

-¿Me contaras tu secreto?

-El del pay de limón… ¿Verdad?

-Si

-Bien, pongámoslo así… un día cuando vivíamos en Forks yo tuve que ir a la casa del jefe de policía, la razón no te la diré pero la hija del jefe había preparado pay de limón esa tarde y me reto a comer una rebanada ya que yo no comía nada dulce, pero tengo que admitir que me gusto.

-¿Te reto?

-Bueno fue algo como eso, ese pay se lo había hecho a Esme pero yo la moleste con que no sabía cocinar y me reto a que si ese pay no sabía bien yo tendría que hacerle un gran favor.

-Supongo que te gusto mucho verdad- Lizzie dejo de tocar prestando atención a lo que le decía pero con la mirada fija en el teclado del piano –Puesto a que sigues comiéndolo.

-Sí me gusto mucho y cuando lo como siempre la recuerdo- hablar con Elizabeth de lo que paso con Bella y el pay de limón, claro quite muchas cosas las cuales me alegro que hayan pasado pero no soy capaz de contárselas a Lizzie.

-¿Por qué la hija del jefe? A ti como te llamaban el hijo del doctor.

-Forks es un pueblo, y realmente así era como nos identificaban yo era el hijo menor del doctor Cullen y ella la hija del jefe Swan.

-¿Swan? Interesante apellido…

**Elizabeth POV´s**

-¿Por qué la hija del jefe? A ti como te llamaban el hijo del doctor. – me atreví a preguntarle para estar segura de que estuviera hablando de la misma persona de la que pensaba.

-Forks es un pueblo, y realmente así era como nos identificaban yo era el hijo menor del doctor Cullen y ella la hija del jefe Swan.- ¿Swan? Bella Swan.

-¿Swan? Interesante apellido…- dije para no quedarme callada y viera que estaba asombrada de lo que me dijo.

-A mi no me lo parece ¿Por qué hablaron del pay de limón? ¿Acaso preparaste uno?

-Si como postre de esta noche, así que si aun no han acabado… tienes que aprovechar para que mi tío Em no se lo acabe.

-Bien andando- nos levantamos del banco del piano y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras pero yo lo detuve.

-Ve sin mi yo te alcanzo luego.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que ir al baño- y me fui al baño que estaba junto a lo que ahora era la habitación de las chicas, ósea Lily y yo pero mi abuela aun no perdía la esperanza de tener otra nieta.

Me encerré y me recargue en la puerta del baño, después de lo que me dijo la psiquiatra y ahora con lo que me dijo mi papá, ninguno se ah podido olvidar, aun se siguen amando, ¿Quién sigue comiendo solo pay de limón porque lo retaron? Además dijo que aun la recordaba, siempre que comía pay de limón y tengo que admitir que eso es casi diario. Me deje caer poco a poco para sentarme en el piso del baño, saque de mi bolsillo la fotografía que me había dado Robín, ciertamente la persona que estaba al lado de mi papá no era Tanya, pero tampoco era una simple amiga, era Bella Swan, ambos estaban tomados de la mano uno frente al otro, pero no se veían, ella estaba recargada en el pecho de mi papá y él tenía su cabeza recargada en la de ella. Se veía a mi tío Emmett atrás pero muy atrás como invadiendo la fotografía pero si doblabas esa esquina ya no se veía, y se notaba que esa esquina estaba doblada, gire la fotografía y tenia escrito, cumpleaños de Bella 13 de septiembre, Edward y Bella, era la letra de mi tía Alice, esto simplemente no fue a parar por gusto al sótano de Robín, volví a girar la fotografía y había algo diferente en los ojos de mi papá, era un brillo que no había visto en mucho, pero muchos años, creo que ahora lo que tengo que hacer es esperar para poder juntarlos otra vez, mi papá se merece sentir esa felicidad otra vez, sentirse amado por una mujer y no por su hija solamente.

**Hola nuevamente, se que me tarde un poco más en actualizar, se supone que esto debió estar colgado el viernes pero… como estuve con algunas cosas como el mundial ¡Que México le gano a Francia! Y otras cosas de la escuela pues estuve un poco apretada esta semana e igual estará esta, pero prometo tratar de actualizar rápido, como pudieron apreciar este capítulo es un poco más largo y ya se descubrió quien es la mama de Elizabeth, pero no la historia pronto la descubrirán, muy pronto.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sus alertas, eso alimenta mi inspiración, de hecho hoy me llego una alerta y me motivo mucho más, espero que les guste ¡háganmelo saber! Y si no les gusta también necesito saber que debería de cambiar o que les gustaría que le agregara. ¡Próximo Capitulo! ¡Jacob!**

**Se despide Esme VanHellsing **


	5. Solicitando A Una Amiga

Los Personajes Mencionados Son Propiedad de la Autora del libro, Utilizados En Esta Historia, Solo Algunos OOC Que intervienen En Esta Historia Me Pertenecen.

**Solicitando A Una Amiga**

**Bella POV´s**

_-Hola- me saludo un poco confundido –Me llamo Edward Cullen. Tú debes ser la hija del jefe Swan ¿Bella? ¿Correcto?_

_-Sí, un gusto- dije sin mucho ánimo, realmente me sentía incomoda y más con la forma en que me miraba y hablaba._

_-No eres muy habladora._

_-Es solo que no quiero terminar hablando con tigo sobre algo que no te guste._

_-¿Te preocupas por eso? Solo habla- se acomodo en su asiento juntándose más a mí y yo me hice a un lado –No muerdo._

_-Se como son los de tú clase- por fin me atreví a decir, tanto dijeron de él en el receso que me quedo suficiente claro que era un mujeriego._

_-¿Los de mi clase? Educados y unos totales caballeros._

_-Mujeriegos y vanidosos, se que tienes novia así que aléjate de mí._

_-¿Qué tanto te dijeron sobre mi?- se alejo de mi y volvió a su postura inicial, mostrando una sonrisa torcida muy linda tengo que admitir- Y lo más importante ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_-Eso es lo que menos importa, simplemente lo sé y ya, no me quiero meter en problemas._

_-La que se está metiendo en problemas eres tú al sentarte con migo en mi mesa, ¿sabes porque este lugar siempre esta vacio?_

_-Porque eres un prepotente y arrogante- le dije lo que sentía no sé de donde salió tanta valentía de mi y menos para hablarle a él sobre todo después de lo que me dijeron Ángela y Jesica pero lo hice._

_-Es porque soy demasiado competitivo, pero bien… hoy me propongo algo- tomo el lapicero en sus manos y lo vio fijamente –Me propongo a ser el caballero y hombre perfecto para ti Isabella Swan._

_En esa última frase fue cuando realmente lo vi realmente, esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, preciosos y reluciente. Algo dentro de mí se sintió extraño, en mi pecho moviéndose muy velozmente, la verdad no sé si quería saber lo que estaba pasando, pero él me hizo sentir algo que jamás había sentido incluso me sonroje algo que no pasaba hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

Desperté de mi sueño, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo volví a tener ese sueño, no era la primera vez que soñaba con Edward Cullen y menos en el momento en que nos conocimos, bueno teóricamente, este sueño representaba muchas cosas para mí, como nunca pude olvidar a Edward y que con apenas verlo a los ojos sabia que él ya era ese caballero y hombre perfecto que yo quería.

Me levante de la cama, era domingo, Connor se fue este fin de semana con Jake a Forks y me ha ido bien sin él, pero tengo que admitir que extraño a mi hijo, no es lo mismo sin él aunque es bueno que se lleve bien con su padre y sus otros hermanos. Me recargue en la ventana, para mirar por el balcón, estaba lloviendo desde anoche y aun no había parado, sería un día normal sin mucho que hacer, viendo caer las gotas de agua pensé en Elizabeth, ella odiaba a su madre se notaba en su tono de voz cuando hablamos de ella, eso me pone triste porque un hijo no debe de odiar a sus padres, aun me pregunto ¿Quién será ella? Yo no supe nada de Edward después de que regrese a Phoenix a terminar el último bimestre de la preparatoria y luego regrese a Olimpyc para iniciar con la universidad, pero me entere que se fue a Harvard a estudiar medicina.

Y ahora quien nos viera, yo estoy divorciada y él… él solo tiene problemas con su hija. Lo ame, lo amo y lo amare por siempre, para que me engaño a mí misma, si sabias que jamás lo podrías olvidar pero preferiste quedarte con Jacob, solo por miedo, por un rumor, por tus vagas ilusiones. Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá sido de Ángela? Tengo también muchas dudas sobre ella, sobre que pasó con su vida, que paso con los demás, en verdad quisiera saberlo.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y fue como una señal de lo que me estaba pasando, cuando conteste la voz del otro lado del auricular me saco una gran sonrisa.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Bella? Es Isabella Swan.

-¿Ángela? ¡Realmente eres tú!

-¡Hay Bella! Por fin di con tu teléfono.

-¿Por fin? Por cuánto tiempo me buscaste o que.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo pero bueno desde que Charlie… tu sabes.

-Desde que vive con Sue quieres decir.

-Si es un poco difícil de encontrar además de que ya no vivo en Forks.

-Ángela justamente hace rato estaba pensando en ti, antes de que sonara el teléfono.

-¡Es una señal del cielo! Significa que teníamos que encontrarnos.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú.

-Deberíamos juntarnos a comer o a desayunar para vernos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Claro me parece genial. ¿Dónde estás?

-En este instante estoy regresando a Seattle.

-Yo también estoy aquí, que te parece si nos vemos en una hora para almorzar- comer.

-Me parece bien que tal en el restaurante de la segunda venida. Suop Plantation.

-Si perfecto, nos vemos en una hora.

Colgué él teléfono y vi el reloj de mi mesa de noche, eran las 10 de la mañana, perfecto, busque un cambio de ropa para meterme a bañar, realmente no podía creer que después de todo este tiempo volviera a ver a mi mejor amiga de la preparatoria, tenía tantas cosas que contarle y ella muchas cosas que decirme también, tal vez ella pueda… pueda ayudarme con… ¡No! ¡No! ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso? Ángela tendrá muchas más ocupaciones que estar solo al pendiente de Edward, si apenas acabo de volver a hablar con ella después de tantos años claro que ella no sabe nada de Edward.

Salí de la ducha y me aliste, como a donde iríamos a comer no era muy lujoso pero tampoco muy informal solo opte por un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa formal, dejando mi cabello suelo, trate de maquillarme y salir hacia el restaurante, no era muy cerca de mi casa pero podría llegar rápidamente gracias a las súper autopistas y más si estaban conectadas en parte con la segunda avenida. Cuando llegue al lugar me di cuenta de que también Ángela iba llegando, realmente había un cambio en ella, un gran cambio pero solo porque ya no era aquella adolecente significaba que ya no era mi mejor amiga.

-¡Bella! No puedo créelo ¿Eres tú?

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, te ves muy diferente.

-No tanto como tu ¿Algo te hiciste en el cabello?

-Solo lo he dejado más largo, pero tú te vez muy bien, muy… joven.

-Para mi edad no lo creo, vamos adentro que pareceremos locas hablando en el estacionamiento.

Entramos al restaurant que en parte era como bufet vegetariano, en lo personal a mí me gustaba este lugar pero no había perdido el amor por la comida Italiana. Cada una tomo su ensalada y nuestras respectivas bebidas, 2 coca-colas y tomamos nuestro asiento.

-¡Bien! Ángela cuéntame más sobre ti, después de tanto tiempo tú y Ben se casaron.

-Si después de 8 años de noviazgo nos casamos y tenemos dos hijos, una niña y un niño.

-La parejita, que bien.

-Si es muy intenso y mas porque ahora Leslie está entrando a la adolescencia y es un poco complicado su comportamiento con Arthur.

-Tienes que tenerle paciencia, bueno eso hice yo con Connor no fue tan complicado pero no me acordaba que yo hubiera sido así.

-Bien no se mucho de ti desde que tu relación con Jacob termino pero aun así no sabía mucho de ti, solo se de Connor cuéntame ¿Terminaste alguna carrera?

-Soy psicóloga- le conteste a lo que pregunto –Realmente tengo una profesión algo interesante, ¿y tú?

-Pediatría.

-Valla entonces si conseguiste tu sueño- estaba realmente asombrada.

-Sí, me gusta mucho lo que hago también lo puedo llamar interesante.

-¿En qué hospital trabajas?

-En el hospital central de Seattle y a veces en el Memorial Condor.

-Solo conozco el hospital central, hace mucho que no tengo accidentes.

-¿Enserio? Es una broma.

-Aunque no lo creas me he vuelto muy responsable y cuidadosa.

-Siempre has sido responsable y cuidadosa Bella, la única diferencia es que… ahora tienes un hijo.

-Mi gran diferencia es que tengo un hijo- sonreí dulcemente recordando a Connor –Y no pediría más en mi vida.

-Los hijos te hacen ver el mundo de una manera muy diferente y también hacer múltiples sacrificios.

-Y tu Ángela… ¿Cuántos años tienen Leslie y Arthur?

-Oh si… una niña de 13 años y otro niño de 10. Sí, sabes jamás me imagine de esta manera, no así, como madre.

-Yo tampoco, ¡Pero míranos!

-Connor tiene ya casi 17… debe ser para ti muy extraño.

-No Connor no es como el típico hombre con hormonas descontroladas… o eso me hace creer. Al principio era muy perspicaz pero ya no.

-Bueno uno nunca sabe, tú y… bueno… eran lo contrario a lo que uno debe de esperar.

-¿Esperar? ¿Hablas de Jacob? No te preocupes por el… solo es el padre de mi hijo para mí ya no significa nada.

-Eres admirable Bella, si a mí me hubiera pasado lo que te paso a ti, no sería capaz de perdonarlo.

-Mira Áng… no me gusta mucho hablar de ese tema, yo tampoco entiendo que paso pero tengo que superarlo.

-Como… con Edward.

Lo que no me esperaba que Ángela mencionara su nombre ¿Por qué? Que motivo tenia, me quede como en shock no sabía que contestarle, no era lo mismo porque yo día, tras día después de encontrarme a su hija, he pensado en que pudo haber pasado entre nosotros. Que estuvo mal, si me equivoque o fue lo mejor.

-Bella tengo que decirte la verdad por la cual te estuve buscando- dijo Ángela sacándome de mis pasamientos – Se que han pasado muchos años… pero es necesario que hablemos de esto.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Cuando te divorciaste de Jacob alguna vez te preguntaste que hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado con Edward- Me pregunto Ángela con mucha más cautela de lo que espere esto sin duda no lo venia venir.

-Yo soy la psicóloga en este lugar Áng –solté una risa inocente -¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Eres mi mejor amiga Bella y todo este tiempo me mantuve alejada de estos problemas porque tú me lo pediste, desde la primera vez, la segunda igual que fue con Jacob pero ahora existe una solución diferente.

-Ángela yo no entiendo…- realmente no lo hacía ¿Qué me quería decir?

-Yo veo a Edward todos los días por menos 5 minutos a lo mínimo estuvimos juntos en la universidad… y luego cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, cuando te fuiste de cierta manera me convertí en su confidente, por decir algo- Hizo una pausa –Al igual que cuando él se fue un tiempo a Italia y tú caíste en una "depresión", él hizo algo igual cuando volviste a Phoenix.

-Quieres decir que… ¿eso realmente lo afecto?

-¡Bella! No hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ti, ¡Todo eras tú! Él podía jurar que cuando dormía podía escucharte hablarle y todo lo que quería era dormir siempre.

-Estás jugando con migo- Era una broma de muy mal gusto tengo que decirlo… lo que me decían era como lo que sentí jamás se lo conté a nadie y esto me confundía. ¿Él tubo esas alucinaciones también?

-No, jamás aria eso, de una manera inexplicable saco una fuerza para seguir adelante pero no era el mismo, hasta que… bueno se entero que iba a ser papá- pensé en Elizabeth cuando Ángela dijo esto –Digamos que esto no era lo que él esperaba, él no amaba a la mujer que estaba embarazada de su hijo, pero amaba a ese bebe, ese bebe le regreso la vida, esa que tú te llevaste cuando te marchaste de Forks.

-Y él propósito de que me cuentes todo lo que paso con la vida de Edward ¿es?

-De que mi conciencia no está tranquila, Bella fuiste mi mejor amiga, lo eres y Edward se volvió mi mejor amigo también, y no sería justo que perdieran la oportunidad de ser amados.

-Ángela yo soy feliz, me siento amada y querida por mi hijo.

Mi amiga se quedo callada, pensando y también yo lo hice, tome un sorbo de la soda sabor cola que estaba enfrente de mí y luego empecé a jugar con la sopa que había tomado al principio que entramos al restaurante. Esta información no era lo que había querido saber, porque me hacía sentir mal. Jamás pensé que a Edward le hubiera pasado algo así y yo me sentía realmente culpable por eso, pero en otro sentido no sabía que pensar porque él de algún momento me lastimo.

-¿Qué tan mal… estuvo él?- pregunte un poco asustada de saber la respuesta.

-Tanto o igual que tú, pero la diferencia era que tú tenías a Jacob y él no tenía a nadie.

-Pero dices que confió en ti.

-Solo preguntaba cosas tuyas y solo fue el último mes antes de salir de la escuela.

-Porque me cuentas esto ahora ¿Por qué? Sabes lo que siento.

-No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero en esta semana pasaron cosas que me hicieron romper la barrera que tu creaste. Solo me gustaría que un error se solucionara por su bien- me tomo de la mano con cariño y comprensión- Mi intención no es molestarte bella, solo quiero que lo pienses.

Claro que pensaría lo que ella me había comentado y no solo en esta semana había pasado cosas o circunstancias que me hacen pensar ¿Qué pasaría si me hubiera quedado en Forks? ¿Si me hubiera quedado con Edward? ¿Si realmente lo que paso aquel verano tenía o tiene solución? Si ya estamos en este tema quería conocer la razón por la cual Elizabeth no habla de su madre.

-Ange… tengo algo que preguntarte ante de azacanar el tema

-Si puedo la contestare.

-¿Qué paso con la "esposa" de Edward?

-Bien… veras…

**Elizabeth POV´S – Sábado 9:00 p.m.-**

Estaba muy… pero muy aburrida, era sábado por la noche y no sabía qué hacer estaba en Forks en la casa que antes habitaban mis abuelos. Vine con ellos este fin de semana con 2 escusas, la primera y no muy importante porque mi papá se fue a una conferencia en Washington y regresaría el domingo en la tarde, la segunda mi tía Alice quería sorprenderlos con una pequeña e insignificante preparación para sus 30 años de casados. Y yo era la distracción mayor, pero ellos no necesitaban que yo esté ahí parecían esos chicos en la escuela siempre juntos tomados de la mano, se ven con tanto amor y cariño que olvidan que yo estoy en la habitación y me siento extraña. Es un amor sano pero algo empalagante para mi gusto… o simplemente no estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Abuelo?- le llame a Carlisle para que me hiciera caso.

-Dime cielo- me pregunto pero sin preguntarme, sin prestar atención.

-¿Qué hacían mis tíos y mi papa cuando vivían aquí?

-Salían con sus amigos a los pueblos cercanos como Port Ángeles.

-Que interesante- dije sin encontrar algo esencial de cómo era mi papá. –Mi papá siempre ha sido así.

-¿Cómo así?- pregunto mi abuela.

-Pues… así su forma de ser.- no sabía cómo expresar como era mi papá porque claramente se comportaba diferente con migo que con su familia y mas d adolecente, bueno supongo.

-Tenia muchos amigos, salía casi todos los días en la noche, pero tengo que admitir que era como tú en el aspecto académico, siempre era el numero 1 de la clase, aunque se metiera en muchos problemas.

-No soy la única que se mete en problemas genial- le dije a mi abuela como sintiéndome más aliviada.

-Lizzie no eran tu tipo de problemas, sino problemas sentimentales por salir con tantas chicas a la vez.

-Ah entonces no es como yo.- tenía pensado decir que yo era la única oveja negra de la familia pero si lo decía mi abuela me diría un gran sermón y mejor lo dejamos así.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Lizzie?

-Veras abuelo… como estamos en Forks, solo quería saber un poco más de mi papá- y era la verdad, quería saber si mencionaban algo más sobre Bella Swan.

-Saber de Edward, tú debes de saber más sobre Edward que nosotros Lizzie.

-No creo en eso realmente abuelo- levante los hombros siguiendo con mi tarea de cálculo, mis abuelos siguieron con su lectura y se rieron de mi actitud.

Decidí ya no seguir preguntando nada solo terminaría mi tarea de cálculo, que eran como 150 ejercicios, me pregunto ¿cómo le ara Lily con todo esto? Y también que aria Ian Blackwood con estas diferenciales, si era el tema que veíamos y me pidió ayuda, ayuda que aun no me había vuelto a exigir y para ese momento yo ya tenía que tener pensado como reclamaría el favor que me debería, no simplemente le pediré que salga con mi prima, tiene que ser algo que él no pueda rechazar o posponer a un largo plazo.

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar Lizzie?- me pregunto mi abuela y yo le conteste sin dejar de ver mi cuaderno.

-No sé lo que sea está bien- guarde silencio unos segundos y después me vino otra idea -¿Traerán hasta acá la comida china?

-Con una muy buena propina si- Carlisle se reía con una gran sonrisa burlona, tengo que admitir que era una sonrisa muy parecida a la de mi tío Emmett, esas que te contagian toda la alegría existente.

-Ustedes dos juntos son imposibles- dijo Esme levantándose de su asiento y encaminándose hacia la cocina.

-No entendí que quiso decir mi abuela- le dije a Carlisle muy inocentemente, cosa que realmente no entendía.

-Algún día lo comprenderás cariño- contesto mi abuelo a mi comentario y también se levanto de su asiento haciéndome señas de que yo hiciera lo mismo- vamos hacia mi despacho ay podrás encontrar algo más sobre tú padre.

Me levante gustosa siguiendo a mi abuelo, mientras mi abuelo caminaba hacia las escaleras yo lo seguí, hasta el segundo piso llegando hasta la primera puerta a la izquierda, después de pasar la estancia improvisada. Entramos a la habitación, tengo que decir que es una habitación muy digna de mi abuelo Carlisle, elegante, sutil y tranquila, con duela en una manera diagonal, caoba obscura, también en el techo, donde colgaba una elegante lámpara dorada, y alrededor en las paredes eran de color blanco hueso, y también con lámparas en las paredes de color dorados. Un estilo europeo lo describe mucho mejor. Con unas grandes ventanas, dos para ser exactos con cortinas cafés del mismo tono caoba o un poco más claro.

Se sentó en una esquina de su escritorio y abrió los brazos como mostrándome su área personal, y su gran e inmensa biblioteca, sonreí abiertamente mostrando mis dientes porque era un lugar muy encantador, y me gustaba tan y como era muy al estilo de mi abuelo. Se acerque a un estante, y busque en los lomos de los libros los títulos y tengo que decir que eran muchos libros de medicina de varios idiomas como francés, alemán e italiano, bueno esos fueron los que entendí y eso era muy escaso lo que entendí.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto mi abuelo a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza –En el otro estante encontraras lo que buscas- me gire a ver el estante detrás de mi confundida.

-Y que es eso… abuelo.

-Fotografías la mejor manera de conocer a alguien es por fotografías.

-En parte creo que estas en lo cierto- llegue a al estante y pase mis dedos en los álbumes de fotos -¿Cuál es el correcto?- le pregunte a mi abuelo esperando una respuesta ya que eran demasiados.

-Puede que el menos llamativo.

Trate de buscar el menos llamativo, pero todos eran, rojos, rosas, blancos y amarillos con cosas extrañas colgando, opino que mi tía Alice tuvo que ver en esto, hice un gesto de disgusto al ver todas las caratulas llamativas. Se levanto del escritorio y me dijo que me tomara todo el tiempo que quiera antes de que mi abuela me llamara para cenar, pero igual eso tomaría mucho tiempo. Supongo que quería un momento a solas con Esme y es la mejor manera de entretenerme, si yo soy astuta por la genética y puede que también maliciosa pero lo demostraba más a menudo.

Carlisle se fue del estudio y me puse a buscar en todas las fotografías posibles en cada álbum, era divertido porque había fotografías desde que eran pequeños o en momentos vergonzosos, pero no buscaba eso, buscaba ahora algo más que el carácter de mi papá cuando era joven, creo que eso todos lo sabemos era un Don Juan, un Casanova, siempre se salía con la suya luego naci y cambio o eso quiero creer que cuando yo nací todo cambio para él, y no otra persona lo cambio y si fue así me gustaría que no hubiera sido Tanya Denali. Ahora solo buscaría evidencia de Bella Swan, más de cómo fue su relación y encontré mucho más de lo que pudiera esperar.

Como dijo mi abuelo era el álbum menos llamativo y creo que por la misma razón que mi papá olvido a Bella en su vida diaria pero o en su memoria siempre estuvo presente, era un álbum rojo pero sin ningún adorno lo suficientemente grande para resaltar incluso parecía parte de otro álbum, las fotos mostraban parte de lo que fue un largo noviazgo… puedo asegurar que duro un poco más de un año, no hay muchas fotografías pero había las suficientes para darse cuenta que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, momentos felices, sus ojos mostraban felicidad, alegría, amor, algo que en mi papa no veo desde… nunca, ¿Qué tan grande habrá sido la sonrisa de mi papá? Tal y como se mostraba en las fotos y en todo momento, ¿Qué tanto reía? ¿Qué tan seguido salía fuera de su rutina? ¿Qué tan seguido tocaba el piano? ¿Qué tan seguido se sentía completo? Por lo que veo él era feliz, se sentía como otra persona diferente.

En ese momento tome una decisión, una que prometí no hacer nunca, entrometerme en la vida de mi papá sentimentalmente y no me incluya a mí, hacer de casamentera no era algo que me gustara hacer, siempre había visto el amor como algo que nublaba la razón y el entendimiento de la persona, incluso iba en contra de mi filosofía, no importaba que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo con el amor, incluso pensé que mi papá era feliz estando solo y yo era suficiente en su vida, pero me equivoque así que ahora repararía lo que yo pude haber provocado. Saque mi celular y pulse la marcación rápida en el numero 5, esperaba no molestarla en ese momento pero necesitaba de su ayuda, sabía que ella me ayudaría, las fotos lo demostraban.

_-¿Bueno?_

-Buenas noches Ángela… espero no molestarte.

_-Claro que no Lizzie, solo me sorprende tu llamada ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sientes bien?_

-Si no es nada grave- guarde silencio un momento –Pero es algo que no sé si te sientas cómoda.

_-Me estas poniendo nerviosa, muy, muy nerviosa._

-Calma no es nada de lo que puedas imaginar, hablo de mi papá y de Isabella Swan.

_-¿Isabella Swan? ¡Cómo es que…!_

-No te alteres, creo que lo sé todo, el noviazgo que tuvo con Edward, las razones por las cuales terminaron las desconozco pero sé que ninguno se ha podido olvidar de lo que paso entre ellos- guarde silencio esperando que Ángela hablara, esperaba que ella quisiera ayudarme.

_-¿Qué necesitas de mi?-_ ¡Bingo! Ella me ayudaría.

-Por lo que se tú fuiste apegada a Bella, y ahora lo eres de Edward, solo necesito que hagas que entre ellos vuelva a nacer esa chispa.

_-No lo veo tan sencillo, no sabes lo que paso ellos no van…-_

-Lo harán, porque ahora yo estoy involucrada en esto y are que el hijo de ella también lo haga.

_-¿Lo conoces?_

-No, pero investigare quien es y tratare de que él me ayude, sé que es divorciada, la felicidad de un padre es muy importante para un hijo.

_-Nunca me imagine que tu dijeras algo así, pero me alegra que lo hicieras- escuche una risa desde el auricular –Cuenta con migo._

-Solo asegúrate de no contarle nada sobre Tanya, si ella tiene que enterarse de ella que lo haga por mi papá, le puedes contar lo demás, de mi, de la familia, de… lo que se te ocurra pero evita el tema de Tanya.

_-Si Elizabeth, así lo haré y gracias se que tu papá se alegrara de esto._

-Eso espero, eso espero, adiós y gracias a ti.

_-No… a mí no. Bye estaremos en contacto._

Colgué el celular un poco perturbada por lo que haré y lo que aria Ángela, no era algo malo pero estábamos conspirando en su contra para su propio bien, tome el álbum de fotos y lo lleve al escritorio de mi abuelo, lo abrí repasando las fotografías, primero eran unas en lo que parecían ser la escuela local, luego en una casa, un viaje, Port Ángeles, otras que no parecían tener ocasión ni sentido solo recordarles lo que paso con su vida, baile de graduación, un… ¿llano?, pase muchas fotos como las anteriores como si estuvieran de vacaciones o algo así hasta llegar a donde tenía que poner la fotografía que traía en mi bolsillo del pantalón, el cumpleaños de Bella, coloque la fotografía donde estaba el espacio vacío que le pertenecía, doblando donde salía mi tío Emmett, y cerré el álbum. Me lo llevaría a casa, en algún momento lo volvería a necesitar.

**Bella POV´S Domingo 6:15 p.m**.

Mi encuentro anterior con Ángela me perturbo, mucho ¡Demasiado!, decirme que Edward aun me ama, yo aun lo amo, si siento algo por él y es fuerte, pero no creo que él aun sienta lo mismo tiene una hija, Elizabeth, puede que eso me ayude mucho ya que la conozco lo suficiente para enterarme de que ella jamás permitiría que yo me acerque a su papa… ¡Valla! Ya me veo yo en una situación así donde me llene el cabello de chicle color rosa, pero que estoy diciendo o pensando, ¡Bella! ¡Despierta! Todo lo que te dijo Ángela podrá ser cierto pero es como algo imposible que algo vuelva a suceder entre Edward Cullen y tu, primero porque ya estas demasiado grande para este tipo de situaciones que te traen como una adolecente, segundo esta la historia que yo tuve con Jacob y la que tuvo Edward con la mama de Elizabeth la cual no supe mucho ya que Ángela tampoco sabe mucho solo que murió en un accidente automovilístico hace 13 años, luego esta Connor y Elizabeth… yo tengo una idea clara de cómo se lo tomara ella pero ¿Connor?

Me senté en el sillón de la sala después de dar vueltas por el lugar como histérica, tengo que admitirlo, así estaba no tenia control sobre mí misma, la información que obtuve esta tarde fue increíblemente imposible de creer porque yo lo había olvidado. Cuando Edward se fue a Italia, cuando estábamos en el último año de la preparatoria, cuando se fue sin decir más que un simple adiós, no dijo si volvería, no dijo mas que se marchaba para poder reordenar todo lo que sentía yo sentía que me moría, porque se fue de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera fue para decírmelo a la cara que se marchaba, y luego pensando que había sido por mi culpa que se había ido me interne en el bosque cercas de la reserva ahí fue donde encontré a Jack quien fue mi refugio y mi gran amigo hasta que supe que me estaba enamorando de él. Para cuando volvió Edward era yo quien no tenía nada claro, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar a Phoenix que hice lo mismo que Edward me fui sin decirle adiós y al entrar a mi computadora me di cuenta que había miles de correos de él pidiéndome perdón por lo que hizo, con otros tantos de Jack pidiéndome explicaciones de mi repentina huida. Luego que mi mama se fue con Phill a Florida y yo regrese a Washington a empezar la universidad ya no supe nada de los Cullen.

Fue un momento cruel, que Edward simplemente desapareciera y se fuera con sus tíos a Italia sin decirme, pensé que era yo la que lo orillo a eso, pero fue Tanya quien lo hizo según me dijo Ángela hoy, Tanya y su familia, pero yo espere a que si Edward aun me amara fuera a verme a Phoenix pero jamás lo hizo. Por eso decidí quedarme con Jack él siguió a mi lado siempre, hasta que en un punto del camino yo me perdí o el lo hizo y simplemente tuvo que buscar el amor de otra mujer. No la culpo a ella, me culpo a mí si Lousia logro conquistar a Jacob fue porque yo ralamente se lo permití, ya que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que momento paso hasta que ella un día llego a la casa preguntando por el ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la verdad. Me pregunto ¿Cuántas veces me abra engañado con ella? ¿Qué tan enamorada seguía de Edward para no darme cuenta de lo obvio? Jacob aun era joven al igual que yo y si tengo que admitir que nos casamos jóvenes, el tenia 20 y yo 21, apenas termine la universidad y nos mudamos nuevamente a Forks, y yo aun pensaba en Edward pero para mi sorpresa ninguno de los Cullen seguía viviendo ahí, pensé que había sido buena esposa pero me equivoque, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que no solo Jack tuvo la culpa también la tuve yo, porque no lo amaba como él me amo.

Hace 10 años no hubiera pensado así, hace 12 menos, porque no tenía el valor de admitirlo que yo también hice lo mismo que mi mama y mi papa, solo que ellos tenían otra historia, ¿pero si después de tanto tiempo mis papas se volvieron a casar? Yo tenía 16 cuando mi mama se caso y 19 cuando lo hizo mi papa, pero no quiero ni imaginarme que si yo hago lo mismo Connor lo haga igual.

Las luces de una camioneta me sacaron de mis complicados pensamientos, ya había obscurecido y no tenía ni una sola luz prendida, me asome por la ventana de la sala que daba hacia la cochera y pude visualizar una Ford Lobo, color rojo, era la troca de Jack, salí de la casa ya prendiendo las luces con cuidado para recibir a mi hijo, cuando vi que de la caja bajaban una motocicleta, se veía casi nueva color azul rey, no era deportiva pero tampoco era del estilo choper.

-¡Hola mama!- me saludo Connor después de dejar la motocicleta y llego para abrazarme –Te he extrañado.

-Yo igual- le dije después de devolverle el abrazo y asegurándome que pasaba en mi cochera- ¿Y eso?

-¿No te gusta? ¡Es una Harly-Daividson! Es del año pasado pero… ¡Esta Genial!

-No yo… no entiendo.- estaba confundida ¡Para que una motocicleta! ¡Mi hijo no se subiría en una!

-Hola Bella- esa era la voz de Jacob saliendo detrás de la camioneta donde estaba escondido, bien sabia el de lo que pensaba de las motocicletas –Déjame te explico.

-Bien, te escucho- cruce mis brazos enfrente de mi pecho para escuchar su explicación.

-Mira… yo tenía pensado regalarle esta motocicleta cuando entrara a la preparatoria, ya que pensé que iría a estudiar a la reserva pero… como se quedo aquí con tigo pues la pobre solo esta acomunalando polvo en mi taller, así que supuse que sería mejor que él la tenga aquí y que algún fin de semana cuando salga con sus amigos la saque a pasear, que sea su pasatiempo, solo una vez por semana o por mes – Su explicación no era muy coherente solo por eso pensaba que dejaría la moto aquí –Además ahora que Connor me dijo que la chica que le gusta también siente admiración por los motociclistas.

-¡Jack!- grito Connor al escuchar esto último que dijo su padre –Esa no es la única razón por la cual la quiero- dijo sonrojándose rápidamente y algo apenado bajo la cabeza.

-¿Por eso quieres la moto Connor?- le pregunte yo sintiendo ternura por mi hijo.

-Si… bueno en parte yo antes quería una y sabia que a ti no te gustaban mucho por eso no me la había traído de la reserva pero ahora mi papa… me dijo que podía traérmela ahora.

-Claro pero con la condición que tu mama aceptara- dijo Jacob interrumpiendo esa parte –Y condicionalmente.

-Aun no acepto, díganme cuáles son esas condiciones.

-Jack solo me dijo que sus condiciones es que la mantuviera en un buen estado, que siempre usara casco y que obedeciera todas las condiciones que tú pusieras mama.

Me molestara que Jacob no me consultara nada de esto antes de venir sabiendo perfectamente que no se lo negaría una vez que estuviera aquí con la moto en la puerta e incluso puso al descubierto las intenciones de mi hijo haciendo que me enterneciera mas.

-Mis condiciones serán que podrás sacarla cuando yo esté presente los fines de semana, usaras casco, si te la llevas tiene que ser de día y no puedes regresar muy noche, no hasta que te tenga confianza y tú la mantendrás igual que con tu troca.- esa fue mi última palabra y esperaba no arrepentirme.

-¡Gracias mama! ¡Muchas gracias!

Connor se regreso por la motocicleta que ahora que la veía bien, estaba bonita pero no me inspiraba confianza. Me quede sola con Jack me sentía incomoda con toda esta nueva revelación de sentimientos pero tenía que ser buena con el aunque me haga enojar lo que hizo con la motocicleta.

-Sabía que lo entenderías Bella.

-No del todo, pero sabes cómo manipularme de eso si estoy segura Jack.

-Jamás lo hice con mala intención, pero Connor quería esa motocicleta desde hace mucho y pretendía dársela realmente.

-Ya olvídalo, veré que es lo que pasa en un mes con esa cosa ¿Ok? Aun no está segura bajo el techo de mi garaje.

-¡No esperaba menos! Bien me voy tengo que hacer un viaje largo hasta Forks de 3 horas y no quiero que se preocupen en casa.

-Si claro maneja con cuidado y gracias por traer a Connor.

-Es un placer Bella, siempre es un placer.

-Adiós papa- le dijo Connor llegando a nuestra corta despedida y lo abrazo –Avísame cuando llegues por favor.

-Claro campeón, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas ¡Estamos en contacto!

Y con esto se subió a su troca y se marcho, mi hijo y yo esperamos a que el vehículo se perdiera por la calle para poder entrar a la casa. Connor argumento que estaba muy cansado, pero tuvo el tiempo suficiente para contarme rápidamente con sus medios hermanos, que su abuelo Bill me mandaba saludos al igual que mi papa, Sue y Seth. Subió a su habitación, de seguro tomaría una ducha y se acostaría a dormir. Yo me quede en la cocina preparándome un café para después irme a dormir, o puede que lea un libro antes pero mientras preparaba ese café me di cuenta de una cosa por Jacob solo siento estimación y aprecio como un amigo y lo quiero por ser el padre de mi hijo pero no lo quiero como hombre no más. Ahora puedo tener todo claro, aun sigo enamorada de Edward Cullen y lo que paso con Jacob Black no fue un error pero fue un pequeño desliz en mi camino que puede jamás vuelva a arreglar las cosas con Edward. Que aunque sé que él pueda sentir algo por mi "aun" nada pasara.

**Bien primero que nada pido disculpas por mi tardanza de más de un poco del mes, pero después del día que actualice el ultimo capi se me vinieron las cosas de la graduación y de la universidad, cursos y las vacaciones. Así que ahora les traigo esto espero que les guste, ya eh puesto un poco mas de información sobre lo que paso con Jacob y Bella puede que aun este muy reburujado, pero pronto todo se arreglara, les prometo que el siguiente capi será un poco más interesante.**

**Sin más que decir se los dejo a su criterio, dejando sus revews, sus alertas, eso alimenta mi ego y me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, no es un chantaje pero es la verdad, los comentarios es lo que motiva al escritor y eso me motiva a mí.**

**Nos leemos luego. **_**Esme VanHellsing.**_


	6. La Felicidad En Un Instante

Los Personajes Mencionados Son Propiedad de la Autora del libro, Utilizados En Esta Historia, Solo Algunos OOC Que intervienen En Esta Historia Me Pertenecen.

**Leave out all the rest – Linki Park**

So if you're asking me I want you to know...

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that i've done  
Help me leave behind some reason to be missed.  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest.

**La Felicidad En Un Instante.**

**Edward POV´s**

Era mi día de descanso, hacia demasiado tiempo que no tenia uno, solo tenía los sábados y uno que otro domingo, pero nunca un día entre semana, solo lo tomaba cuando eran días importantes y hoy era un día importante, era 18 de Abril, hoy cumplía años Elizabeth y la trataría como la princesa que es para mí, trate de levantarme temprano antes de que ella se fuera a su práctica de natación pero ella tenía una disciplina increíble para levantarse temprano cosa que yo no, pero por este día cambiaria.

Me levante después de que ella se fuera solo tenía 10 minutos para alistarme, bajar para tener el desayuno lista para ella, prepararía chocolate, omelett y unas tostadas, se cocinar pero no lo suficiente a comparación a lo que ella ha aprendido en estos 3 años, pero después se lo recompensaría con una comida espectacular antes de que mi mamá y toda la familia la acaparen mas noche. Era increíble que ya hayan pasado 17 años desde que ella nació, es… algo hermoso para mi tengo que decir, especial y siempre mueve mi vida de un lado a otro con una alegría impresionante, a pesar de que su comportamiento en la escuela deja mucho que desear y tenga que ir con una psicoterapeuta no hay nada malo en ella, está bien como dije antes solo es un comportamiento adolecente.

Pero sin duda nunca dejare de pensar que esto es culpa mía, aunque tenga toda mi atención puede que necesite a una madre, como dijo Alice, pero ella ya está muy grande para eso, para que de la nada me pida una mamá, nunca me lo dijo cuando era más pequeña ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ahora? ¡Claro que me gustaría que ella tuviera una madre! Alguien que la escuche en temas que se le haga incomodo hablar con migo, que la ayude, que la proteja aunque ya está por cumplir la mayoría de edad de todo lo malo que existe, porque aunque yo haya ocupado el lugar de padre y madre se que como el segundo no fui muy bueno. Mi abuela Elizabeth estuvo ahí por unos cuantos años… ayudándome pero no fue lo mismo, no solo porque ella murió un año después de que Tanya lo hiciera, sino porque era una abuela y no una madre, pero siempre le estaré agradecido.

Todo estaba listo, en la mesa, no me importaba que no le permitieran comer cosas dulces o colorantes, hoy era su cumpleaños y tenía derecho a tomar un vaso de chocolate, con unas tostadas con miel y un omelett. Espere a que Lizzie llegara no tardaría mucho más, pronto serian las 7 y llegaba solo un poco antes, dejaría las luces apagadas para que pudiera subirse a bañar y cambiarse para cuando baje ya esté todo listo. Así como lo mencione paso, llego y veloz mente bajo vestida y llevaba puesto… ¿Algo rosa? Ella nunca usa rosa, nunca, esto me resultaba extraño, pero divertido a la vez. Cuando iba a entrar a la cocina prendí las luces del comedor y se giro al verme con algo de susto en sus ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lizzie- le salude acercándome a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh papá- camino hacia mí y me dio un abrazo –Gracias… no tenias porque hacerlo.

-Todo lo hago por ti cariño, siempre. –Lizzie se alejo de mi abrazo y se me quedo viendo de arriba abajo -¿Qué?

-Llevas puestos unos jeans, una camiseta de algodón y converses. ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi papá?

-Vamos, no tiene nada de malo tu usas rosa.

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco –Es la tradición del equipo de beisbol, ayer me sentenciaron de que tenía que usar algo rosa y ellas escogieron esto para mi ¿te gusta?

-Te vez muy hermosa- llevaba una falda rosa fiucha tableada, luego una blusa rosa de tirantes más claro, con unas mallas y unos vanes.

-Gracias pero no me gusta, por suerte solo será hasta que la escuela se acabe –fuimos hacia el comedor, y le retire la silla para que se sentara y luego me senté yo.

-Oh hasta media mañana.

-¿Media mañana? ¿Por qué?

-A la hora del almuerzo iré por ti para que vallamos a comer a *(1) Joe Fortes Seafood en Vancouver.

-¡Enserio!- su cara era de felicidad y asombro –Gracias ¡Gracias Papá! realmente es sensacional- brincaba en su silla de la emoción pero intentaba disimularlo más sin embargo las ondas de su cabello se movían.

-Y aun no te cuento la mejor parte- saque de mi bolcillo del pantalón el sobre blanco y se lo di, después de que ella me pregunta ¿Qué si eso podía ser posible? –Averígualo tu misma- le entregue el sobre y dudo en abrirlo pero lo hizo después de un rato.

-¡Son boletos para el concierto de Coldplay! Segunda fila en el… centro ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Te quiero papá!- me abrazo y me beso la mejilla demasiado contenta y eso me gustaba.

-Tu felicidad es la mía Lizzie- le acaricie la cabeza –Es este fin de semana como habías mencionado.

-Esto es mucho no sé si lo merezco- se volvió a sentar en su silla y dijo esto algo melancólicamente, puede que a ella misma se esté recriminando por su actitud en la escuela.- Puede que ir a comer hasta Vancouver es demasiado ¿No te parece mejor un lugar aquí en Seattle?

-Pero el plan era…

-Aprovechando que es tu día libre, puedes disfrutar un poco más de eso y comer aquí mariscos igual, por favor- me suplico tomándome de la mano, Elizabeth amaba ir a Vancouver pero se notaba que se sentía ¿culpable? –Otro día iremos a Vancouver, pero con mis abuelos y nos quedamos un fin de semana.

-Para mí no es un problema y lo sabes.

-Papá no es el dinero, no es el motivo sino la situación.

-De acuerdo- si eso era lo que ella quería así se aria –Pero yo escogeré a dónde iremos a comer.

-Sin problemas.

Terminamos el desayuno sin ningún otro problema, me conto sobre la "tradición" del equipo de beisbol, se supone que cuando un integrante cumple años tiene que cumplir un reto durante el día que le impone el equipo, y casi siempre es algo que ellas no soportan. Como a ella no le gustaba el color rosa supongo que… era lo menos doloroso o el castigo menos fatal que le podían dar a ella.

-Bien ya me voy te veo aquí o me mandas un mensaje para ver donde comeremos.- me pregunto Elizabeth ya tomando sus cosas para irse a la escuela y yo la interrumpí, tome sus llaves las deje junto a todas las demás y tome las llaves del mío.

-Yo te llevare hoy.

-¿Hace cuanto que no haces eso? Desde… que entre a la secundaria, mucho antes.

-Es un buen inicio para pode hacer las cosas bien otra vez- Salí al garaje por la cocina y ella me siguió, no le parecía mal la idea por lo que parece así que me encamine al auto.

-¿No iremos en el volvo?

-No hoy- destape el carro que tenia con una cobertura negra para protegerlo. –Hace tiempo que no paseamos en el.- señale al automóvil debajo de la cubierta.

-Bueno agente Cullen eso depende de usted, siempre- dijo mi hija al ver el Aston Martin.

-Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara y después le cerré la puerta. Nos dirigimos hacia la escuela pero era algo lejos, por la casa de mis padres, recuerdo que esa es la razón por la cual quería estar en esa escuela, porque podría estar lo suficientemente cerca de sus abuelos. Ella prendió el radio y no le gusto ninguna estación, puso el CD y hacia mucho que no lo escuchaba, y me provoco nostalgia.

-¿Linki Park?- pregunto Elizabeth escuchando la canción.

-Sabes hace cuanto no me subo a este carro.

-No lo sé… pero esa canción es extraña.

-El nombre de la canción es *(2) Leave Out All The Rest y me gusta.

-Ok no me opongo a eso.

Se giro a ver a la ventana y yo me concentre en la canción, había tantos sentimientos encontrados en ella, y más porque era como me sentía cuando me empecé a enamorar de Bella. Casi llegábamos a la escuela, pero este recorrido no había sido lo que yo esperaba en vez de concentrarme en mi hija, me concentre en Bella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al llegar a la escuela?

-No entiendo tu pregunta papá, supongo que estudiare y portarme bien.- rodo los ojos viéndome con confusión y sumergió su cabeza dentro de sus hombros.

-Me refería con tus compañeros, amigos por tu cumpleaños, pero me alegra escuchar eso.

-No lo sé papá, ahorita solo importa llegar y pasar desapercibida con Lily.

-Tu prima no es tan mala, solo espera algo color rosa.

-Le temo al rosa.

Sonreí al escuchar eso, llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela y ella insistió en bajarse ahí pero no la dejaría, espere a dejarla en la entrada de la escuela, me estacione y me baje indicándole que le abriría la puerta, escuche algunos mormullos, luego le abrí la puerta del carro, Elizabeth bajo del auto y fue cuando muchos más murmullos se escucharon, chiflidos y aplausos. Me sentía de nuevo en la preparatoria.

-La sensación de los mormullos parece satisfactorio y mortificante a la vez- le dije a mi hija una vez que ya estaba abajo -¿No es así?

-Es tan satisfactorio que por eso me gusta meterme en problemas- me mostro una sonrisa petulante una como la mía –Bromeo solamente, ten un buen día papá.

Se despidió de mi y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada cuando vi como Lily casi la taclea con ese sorpresivo abrazo, tenía mucha personalidad Alice tengo que admitirlo pero mucho más de Emmett.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Prima querida! ¡A un paso de ser legal!- sus g ritos eran demasiado chillantes para que toda la escuela se enterara de lo que Elizabeth no quería -¡Adiós tío Edward!- se despidió de mi haciéndome señas y los que no se enteraron que yo había llegado, se enteraron de que yo estaba ahí.

-Adiós- dije moviendo mi mano sabiendo que no me escucharía y subí al auto.

**Connor POV´s**

Miércoles 18 de Abril, solo un día más de escuela, con el mismo horario de siempre, como siempre en almuerzo servirían macarrones con queso, pastel de carne y puede que tengan pay de fresas o gelatina de limón, uno nunca sabe, pero yo llevaría mi camioneta, una RAM roja, no podía llevarme la moto porque a mi mamá le deba miedo pero realmente yo quería pasear con ella y que todos vieran lo genial que era esa moto, sino no tiene caso que la haya rescatado del taller de mi papá.

Pero ya da igual, cuando llegue a la escuela me di cuenta que de todos los hermosos carros deportivos faltaba un mustang negro, el de la reina de hielo pero no le di importancia, camine hacia la entrada de la escuela por el estacionamiento, cuando un Aston Martin paso a un lado mío, ¡No puede ser posible! ¡¿Están grabando a caso una película de James Bond? Ahora parecía que trotaba para saber quién iba en el carro, no veía ni cámaras ni nada por el estilo. Cuando llegue a la entrada, pude ver como el Dr. Cullen Jr. se bajaba del carro, eso significaba que… ¡Elizabeth Cullen iba en ese carro también!

Vi a algunos cuantos en bolita murmurando sobre lo mismo, que el automóvil, que si era el hermano mayor de Elizabeth, si son ricos, o no sé qué tantas tonterías, yo solo quería ver el auto, ¡Valla que auto! Y valla quien venía ahí… era Stephanie, me acerque a saludarla pero me sentía muy nervioso, casi no lo hago, pero por fin me decidí.

-Hola Stephanie- le salude solo acercándome a su lado.

-Hola Connor- me dijo viéndome muy asombrada –Supuse que andarías por aquí

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Parece a ver un gran carro estacionado enfrente y ha causado conmoción entre todos.

-Si bueno es que es un buen carro, pero no es tan fascinante como las motocicletas.- mentí solo un poquito para ver si así sacaba un buen tema de conversación con ella.

-¡En serio crees eso! Pues veras a mi me encantan las motocicletas, los carros no tanto, pero las motos sí.

-Mi papá desde pequeño me metió esa idea, de las grandes motocicletas incluso tengo…

Un gran chillido me saco de mi concentración de lo que decía y a Stephanie también, volteamos a ver quién es, porque después grito un ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Y era nada menos que Lily Cullen felicitando a su prima, curiosidades del mundo ¿verdad? Porque si ella me había dicho de lo de las motocicletas ahora me arruinaba mi gran momento ¡Porque esas Cullen tienen que ser el centro de atención!

-¡Genial! Elizabeth cumple años- dijo Stephanie con mucha emoción y alegría en su voz, parecía que a ella si le agradaba- ahorita la felicito, porque supongo que ahora llegaran todos, felicitándola y serán todos los populares.

Entramos a la escuela y todo adentro parecía normal, no recuerdo que el año pasado se hiciera este alboroto por esa Cullen. Menos ella que les ha hecho tantas maldades a la gran mayoría de las mujeres de esta escuela incluyendo maestras. Pero claro ahora estaba en el equipo de beisbol y gracias a ella ganaron la estatal y lograron llegar a las nacionales, pero… también está en el equipo de natación y ha ganado varias medallas en competencias pero eso no la hace tan popular, ¡Es la reina de hielo!

-¿Eres muy amiga suya?

-No pero estoy en clase de arte con ella, bueno… ella está en música yo en pintura, más o menos hemos cruzado algunas palabras y es buena con migo, no es lo que todos piensan.

-A veces así suele pasar.

-Bien tengo que ir a clase nos vemos después- se despidió de mi y entro a un salón que no supe que materia seria, después vi entrar a alguien conocido del equipo de americano.

-Ian- le llame pero no parecía escucharme casi nunca le hablan por su nombre -¡Blackwood!

-¿Black? Que pasa- se giro a mí y se acerco.

-Podrías decirme que clase es la del salón que vas a entrar.

-Geometría ¿Por qué?

-Ah no es por nada, solo curiosidad.

-Claro amigo, nos vemos hoy en el entrenamiento- y entro al salón, no me creía lo sé pero después se enterara, es un chavo muy listo de seguro averiguara la razón por la cual le pregunte pero ahora no importaba.

Camine hacia mi siguiente clase, pero note algo extraño como la gente se abría camino cuando yo iba pasando, eso no pasaba a menos de que fuera uno de esos chicos populares y ciertamente no lo era, totalmente, pero me gire para ver quién era y pude ver a Miranda Miller, la capitana de porristas, de ultimo año, dicen que su papá es multimillonario y que incluso la mitad de Seattle es de ellos, pero eso se mera mente relevante, cuando iba a entrar a algebra cuando Miranda me arrevaso con todo su sequito y alcanzo a Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth.- le dijo llamando su atención con una voz atrayente.

-Hola Miranda- la saludo Elizabeth sin mucho ánimo, sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

-Solo quiero desearte un ¡Muy Feliz Cumpleaños!- y la tomo en un abrazo que ella no esperaba, y que ni si quiera correspondió- Bien nos vemos después- y Miranda se marcho sin decir más.

Elizabeth solo se le quedo viendo con una cara de muérete, que no había visto nunca, creo que no era de su agrado, y bueno si se vio algo hipócrita Miranda ya que no tiene relación alguna con Elizabeth supongo que eso la molesta y mucho. Entre a mi clase y me senté hasta atrás, comenzó la clase normal como siempre, medio entendía, medio me perdía y otra vez volvía a la clase, miraba a todos y a cada uno de mis compañeros y parecían igual que yo, perdidos en todo, menos la Cullen. Solo hoy me aria esta pregunta a mi ¿Qué se sentiría ser perfecto?

Eso era lo que parecía tener ella, era buena en la escuela, en los deportes, en la música por lo que dijo Stephanie, tiene un buen padre, primos y tíos que la quieren mucho y sobre todo era rica. Por más miedo que quisiera imponer era popular y hoy en su cumpleaños todos parecieron olvidar lo que era realmente, si solo hoy me lo preguntare.

La clase acabo y la maestra llamo a Elizabeth a que fuera con ella, la felicito por su cumpleaños y que siguiera siendo así de buena alumna. Ella solo asentía con la cabeza y después salió del salón, nuevamente ignorando a todos pero ella no era ignorada.

**Elizabeth POV´s**

Cuando llegue a la escuela no había pasado ni medio segundo cuando Lily apareció, prácticamente tacleándome y felicitándome por mi cumpleaños, bueno yo no quería que toda la escuela se enterara pero tal parece que ya lo sabía la mitad y la otra mitad se entero por Lily en este instante. Fue genial poder venir con mi papá a la escuela y pasar con el casi todo el día, pero ahora en lo que tenía que enfocarme era en evitar a personas indeseables.

No podía caminar de toda la gente que se junto para ver el Aston Martin y aparte algunos que también se formaron para felicitarme ¿Por qué? Esto es lo que quiero evitar siempre, que sean buenos con migo solo por ser mi cumpleaños y no conocerlos, bien podría soportar ser el centro de atención, solo diciendo gracias y moviendo la cabeza. Llegue a algebra una vez que Lily se fue a su clase, cuando estaba por entrar la peor voz que quisiera escuchar en esta escuela me llamo.

-Elizabeth- era la voz de Miranda Miller ¡Porque ella!

-Hola Miranda- le salude cortantemente para que me dejara en paz pero no funciono.

-Solo quiero desearte un ¡Muy Feliz Cumpleaños!- me abrazo repentinamente y yo no me esforcé en hacer lo mismo- Bien nos vemos después- sin más que decir se fue. Eso se vio tan hipócrita que todos a su alrededor se dieron cuenta.

Sin darle importancia entre a mi clase, y me senté en mi lugar a la orilla al lado de la ventana, la clase comenzó normal, repasando el tema anterior, no era difícil solo tenias que poner atención en los coeficientes y esas cosas. La clase termino y la maestra me mando llamar, me felicito y me dijo que fuera buena alumna, que no descuidara mis estudios que ella sabía que yo podría hacer todo lo que quisiera en la vida. Eso fue extraño pero ha sido una de las cosas menos hipócritas que he escuchado durante la mañana.

-Cullen- me gire para ver a Connor, este chico era tan inoportuno.

-Que pasa Black.

-Bueno…- bajo la cabeza y con una mano empezó a pasar sus dedos detrás de su nuca –No quiero sonar hipócrita, pero bueno siento que debo felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.

-No lo hagas si no lo sientes del corazón, Black.

-Es que si lo siento- valla esa respuesta no me lo esperaba, instintivamente me hice hacia atrás solo un paso. –Así que feliz cumpleaños, no seas tan mala de ahora en adelante.

Se fue dejándome pensando en eso, la manera en que lo dijo me pareció, cariñoso y alegre, incluso hizo que sonriera, ese chico me daba miedo, si no supiera que esta locamente enamorado de Teff Baron pensaría que lo estaba de mí.

Las clases siguieron normales, con otra felicitación de alguna persona, realmente estoy segura que a más de la mitad fui grosera e hipócrita, pero no entendía en realidad porque hacían eso, a la hora del almuerzo me escape de los planes de Lily de embarrarme pastel, sabía que esa amabilidad en la mañana no era porque me quería, algo más tramaba, era hija de mi tío Emmett ¡Que puedo esperar de ella!

Me escondí detrás de las gradas en el gimnasio, si fue a buscarme a ese lugar pero no me encontró, entonces fue cuando realmente pude relájame de todo esto debí haberle tomado la palabra a mi papá de solo medio día de escuela, pero casi nunca tiene días libres además de algún domingo o sábado, así que era mejor que tuviera un momento para él solo, donde pudiera disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la vida.

Mi celular sonó en ese momento, era un mensaje de texto de mi abuelo Carlisle, sonreí feliz al ver que me deseaba un buen día en la escuela, que tratara de relajarme con todos los acosadores y me cuidara de Lily en la hora de receso y un muy feliz cumpleaños. Durante la mañana me llegaron varios mensajes de mi familia, la primera fue mi tía Alice a las 12 de la mañana, luego ya después al llegar a la escuela fue mi abuela, mi tía Rose, mi tío Jazz, Cristóbal, Aron, mi tío Emmett, Mathew, Eliot y pues de Robín no tuve ninguno porque aun no usa celular pero sé que lo vería más tarde, y por ultimo mi abuelo, sé que es por su trabajo, pero antes de él me llegaron otros de los chicos del hospital, como Charlotte, Ángela, el doctor Carter y otro de un tal doctor Hole, no sabía quién era pero bueno… eso ya no me extrañaba tanto.

-La chica del cumpleaños escondida de todos sus fans- Ian entro detrás de las bancas y llego hasta donde yo estaba.

-Sí, claro- yo lo ignore y seguí tratando de contestarle a mi abuelo.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Como gustes- aun lo seguía ignorando, pero cuando me di cuenta que se sentó al lado mío poniendo su chamarra en sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar celebrando con tus amigos y compañeros tu cumpleaños.

-No, prefiero paz y tranquilidad un momento.

-Sin que tu prima te persiga con pastel para embarrarte en la cara.

-Parecido a la tranquilidad- por fin termine de escribir el mensaje y lo volteé a ver -¿Qué pasa Blackwood? Sabes no me molesta cuando te ayudo con calculo, porque obtengo un beneficio a cambio pero ahora no.

-Vamos Cullen tener amigos en el mundo no hace daño- de su chamarra saco un paquete de lo que parecen ser unos pastelillos de chocolate rellenos con crema, y los abrió y me ofreció uno pero no lo tome -¡Vamos! Son deliciosos y cremosos por dentro- esta vez sí lo acepte pero dude en comérmelo. Hacía mucho que no comía algo de pan con chocolate.

-Hace mucho que no como algo de esto.

-¿Por qué? Si son la cosa más rica en el planeta además de la coca-cola, los duraznos y la mermelada de moras.- esos comentarios hicieron que casi me riera pero solo sonreí.

-Es por la dieta que tengo que llevar por el equipo de natación- recuerdo de niña los abría de arriba y les quitaba la crema y luego me los comía, eso hice pero muy despacio aun dudando mis actos.

-Tú no le dirás a nadie y yo tampoco- tomo un poco de su crema y me lo embarro en la nariz. –Feliz cumpleaños Elisa… Beth.

-No insistas.

-Algún día alguno de esos te gustara, yo lo sé-

Desde el lunes de la semana pasada le había estado ayudando a Ian con cálculo, no es el suficiente tiempo como para llevarnos muy bien, pero él se creía mi mejor amigo. Me limpie la crema de la nariz y se lo embarre a él en el cachete, se sorprendió pero era para que ya no me molestara, aunque parecía como si le hubiera dicho que me gustaba jugar a eso ya que él siguió embarrándome.

-¡Para ya!- le grite saliendo de las gradas -¡Hablo enserio Blackwood!

-No me intimidas Cullen.

Me persiguió por todo el gimnasio, y yo siempre trataba de esquivarlo pero era bueno para esto, no podía quitármelo de encima, estaba a punto de pararme debajo del aro de básquet cuando el me freno para que no quedara haya abajo. Parecía como asustado o algo así, por lo que opte por dejar de escapar de él.

-Te atrape y sería mejor que te vayas a tu clase.

-¿Ya es hora?- trate de buscar algún reloj pero no enconare ninguno –Bien me voy.

-¡Espera! Parece estar lloviendo, llévate mi chamarra.

-Tú la necesitaras después, yo tengo la mía en mi casillero.

-No, tengo gimnasia ahora así que puede que haya terminado de llover cuando la clase termine, anda Cullen vete.- me puso la chamarra sobre los hombros y me empujo de la espalda para que me marchara.

-Si ya me voy Blackwood.- me marche sin verlo, y me deje así la chamarra sin ponérmela bien, me sentía algo incomoda ya que eran de las chamarras que te daban en los equipos deportivos, esta se notaba que era de él, sentía que cometía alta traición hacia Lily.

-Nos vemos mañana Cullen- me grito Ian, no sé porque pero me gire a verlo y pude verlo entrar a los vestidores despidiéndose de mi caminando hacia atrás y yo solo levante la mano.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del gimnasio para salir, alguien iba entrando, no era solo 1 eran muchos. Todos los de ultimo año, esta clase si se acomodaban por año, y para mi desgracia todo mundo me vio salir del gimnasio y que Ian también estaba ahí, no le daría importancia, más bien no se lo di hasta que vi a Miranda y ella a mí, casi se le salen los ojos al verme pero solo me seguí adelante e Ian tenía razón llovía, pero no lo suficiente como para que me haya dado la chamarra aun así solo trate de cerrarla por enfrente ya que me cubría casi hasta medio muslo, pero creo que no entraría a la clase de ciencias, no tenía ganas de soportar al acosador del profesor Daniels.

**Bella POV´s**

Hoy decidí tomarme un descanso, es por mi bien, ya que desde el domingo de la semana pasada soy un desastre,v por lo que me conto Ángela, soy un estorbo en mi consultorio, parezco enferma y no de un resfriado, estoy como en otro mundo, con mis pacientes no logro concentrarme y he vuelto a ser la misma patosa de siempre, ayer casi me corto la mano derecha y me quedo manca para siempre si Connor no me hubiera dicho nada.

Necesitaba concentrarme, centrarme y dejar de fantasear en esos tentadores ojos esmeraldas, con esa sonrisa torcida que me derretía y en el nombre Edward Cullen. Ciertamente me siento nuevamente como en preparatoria, cuando llegue por primera vez en el carro de Edward, todos los mormullos sobre mí, y sobre él, a mi me preocupaba mucho pero a él ciertamente no, se le veía feliz y contento, me dijo que los dejara que eran unos envidiosos, ya que él estaba con la mujer más bella de la escuela.

Y de nuevo fantaseando y se me quemo el desayuno que me estaba preparando, la ansiedad que tenia por este sentimiento es cruel y perturbador, abrí el refrigerador y faltaban muchas cosas del mandado igual que en la alacena, así que opte por ir al súper para comprar las cosas que hacían falta.

Normalmente esto lo hace Connor, pero desde la semana pasada ah estado en entrenamientos hasta noche, también con tareas, pero era más bien los entrenamientos de americano, la escuela logro llegar a las semifinales, y el viernes tendrían el partido para las finales, por lo que ahora lo importante era que entrenara sin descuidar la escuela, lo de la casa me puedo encargar yo sin problema alguno. Pero no con los descuidos que estoy teniendo.

Gracias al ser divino llegue sin ningún accidente, me baje del carro con una lista para saber lo que compraría, me acerque primero a todo lo que era el pan y el jugo, tenía mucha hambre, así que lo abrí y me lo empecé a tomar después lo pagaba, seguí en los jugos y tome otros dos, después por leche, iría por algunas frutas, quería algo de manzanas, uvas, guayabas, fresas, si algo de fresas estarían bien. Seguiría hacia donde estaban las carnes, buscaría algo para la cena, pollo, y puede que un poco de carne, molida de pulpa sí. Pero ¿con que lo aria? Asado, con papas, con crema.

Por ir en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que choque con otro carrito, bueno por lo menos era por ir pensando en la cena de hoy y no por Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen.

Yo no alucinaba, estaba lejos de ese tipo de locura, trague en seco, y mis ojos se abrieron fácilmente de la impresión, el dueño del carrito de adelante era Edward. No supe que hacer, pensé en disculparme pero solo me estaba viendo, como si el también estuviera perdido, pero esto no podía ser verdad.

-¿Bella?- pregunto asombrado, con esa voz aterciopelada que bien recuerdo yo.

No supe que contestar, decirle si, o simplemente su nombre, yo me estaba volviendo loca, una señora pasaba con su carrito también por ese lugar y yo la gire a ver como desesperada, pero se quedo justo en medio donde estábamos él y yo.

-¿Edward?- por fin pude decir algo asustada. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Realmente eres tú.- dijo tajante y en una manera alegre –No puedo creerlo- paso sus manos por su cabello, cobrizo, difícil de peinar.

-Yo también estoy asombrada de encontrarte por aquí.- cada vez sujetaba el carro con más fuerza ya que sentía como del sudor se resbalaba.

-Si bueno, casi nunca vengo por aquí- uso ese tono arrebatador de alientos, pero parecía no a verlo hecho a propósito, la señora aun no se iba de donde estábamos nosotros y me molestaba.

-Eso podría explicar muchas cosas- no sabía que pretendía si alargar más la plática no tan ilustrativa o solo decir adiós y que te vaya bien. –Bien yo…

-¡Espera Bella! No te vayas- se movió entre el carro de la señora que estaba perdida buscando algo de los estantes y llego hasta donde yo.

-¿Si?- dije sin aliento cuando se paro frente a mí.

-No solo no quería que te fueras- ese comentario ocasiono que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

Estaba a punto de hablar pero la señora se atravesó justo en medio de nosotros, abriéndose pasó sin pedir disculpas o algo así, solo sentí que mi boca formo una perfecta "o" de la impresión y la risa de Edward que intento disimular.

-Creo que el supermercado no es un buen lugar para hablar- por fin me atreví a decir y yo me moví esta vez quitándome del camino de la señora y poniéndome de su lado derecho dándole la espalda al carro de mandado que el traía.

-Ahora veo que no- me contesto girándose a verme, movió su mano pero luego la volvió a bajar –Te parecería ir a otro lugar.

-No creo que sea posible, yo ahorita estoy algo ocupada y…- ¡Que rayos estás haciendo! Lo estas rechazando ¿Por qué? –pero otro día estaría bien, para hablar.

-Me encantaría, ah, pero no se que día tenga libre en el Hospital- volvió a pasar su mano por su cabellera –Me…- nunca lo había visto tartamudear, o si quiera dudar en lo que hablaría –Si me das tu numero de celular, estaría bien, para ponernos de acuerdo.- dijo poniéndome su celular enfrente de mí con su mano extendida.

-Claro- cuando tome el celular roce sus dedos y sentí esa corriente, esa sensación de electricidad y mariposas en el estomago, aunque estoy segura de que esas ya estaban antes de cruzar palabra con él. –Listo.- le entregue el celular y ahora era él quien rozo mis dedos, volviendo a sentir esa electricidad.

-De acuerdo, supongo que te llamo después.

-Si te estaré esperando- ¡Tonta! Ha pero que boca tengo.

-¡Señor! Si usted- la señora que nos estuvo interrumpiendo durante todo ese tiempo que intentamos hablar, le hablaba a Edward- Puede ayudarme a alcanzar esa lata- le jalaba de la manga y él no le miraba, pero si asentía con la cabeza.

-Si, señora permítame tantito.

-Tu novia ya te dio su celular, ahora alcánceme esa lata ¡Que yo me hago vieja!

No podía soportar esa imagen sin que me diera risa y me marche con el carrito, y no importo que fuera lo que tuviera o no de la lista todo lo que quería era irme, parecía loca, ahora si me estaba volviendo loca, estoy casi totalmente segura de que vi a Edward Cullen en el supermercado, entre al auto puse todas las cosas en la parte de atrás y arranque a toda velocidad, no quería volvérmelo a topar, no lo soportaría, no sé como salí de esto a salvo, sin desmallarme, sin gritar, no sé cómo lograr no hacer algo tan descabellado. Creo que fui capaz de golpear a la mujer que molestaba nuestra conversación pero no lo hice.

Lo que acaba de pasar, no era lo que planeaba con tomarme un día de descanso, debería de hacerlo más seguido, o dejar de pensar en lo que debe de pasar después, si, ¡sí! Eso are, ya no voy a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que podrá suceder, eso me hizo perder una vez a Edward no volverá a pasar. No quiero que vuelva a pasar, me siento como esas chicas en las películas que cambian de una chica que nunca salía de estar en su trabajo y de la nada conoce a un súper hombre, que aspira a modelo y que aparentemente es un doctor. No puedo evitar sentirme en esa clase de película a pesar de que tengo ya más de 30 y yo ya no estoy para juegos como estos, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirme inmensamente feliz, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y con miles de mariposas en el estomago.

**Edward POV´s**

Cuando llegue a casa de dejar a Lizzie en la escuela, no supe que hacer en la casa, me había encargado de hacer lo que Alice me pidió, cuando me fui a la conferencia la semana pasada y ella se fue a Forks con mis papás ella vino a mi casa con Lily a sacar viejas fotografías de Lizzie y le aria un especie de video, con esas fotografías, así que mi regalo fue entregado, sé que mi hija está sana y salva en la escuela seguro de que no se portaría mal, pero yo no sabía qué hacer.

Me senté en la isla de la cocina pensando, razonando que podría ser bueno hacer mientras estaba en casa, ¿ver películas? No estoy seguro que todas las que están aquí ya las vi, decidí ir al piano, hace tiempo que no tocaba nada, si eso aria. Abrí una de las tantas notas que tenia Lizzie para practicar y escogí una polca conocida para mí así que solo tenía que asegurarme de que iba bien con el tiempo. Estaba fuera de practica pero aun tenía ese don, pero hay algo que tengo que admitir, mi hija tocaba mucho mejor que yo, lo que yo hago no es nada comparado con lo que ella hace, mis pequeñas composiciones de nanas a las estrofas que ella solo llama pasatiempo y que son algo hermoso.

Ciertamente a mi me gustaría que ella se convirtiera en compositora, en concertista, no en medico como yo o Carlisle, pero ella insiste, cuando se que ella puede hacer mas grandes cosas, yo también podía, pero no de la misma manera que yo, en la preparatoria fue la peor época para mis calificaciones, pero gracias a la beca de beisbol que me dieron fui aceptado en la escuela de medicina, cosa que yo no supe como paso. Esa época para mí fue tan desastrosa que… bueno digamos que me perdí en mi propio camino, pero gracias a Elizabeth volví, a mi hija y a mi abuela a ambas, porque mi hija me regreso la vida que perdí, mi abuela me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad que vivía, no como la dulce abuela que conocí, sino como una mujer sabia que conocía totalmente el mundo y lo que yo hacía en el.

Una hoja de papel tirada debajo del piano hizo que dejara de tocar y volviera mi realidad, era la lista del mandado, de lo que hacía falta en el refrigerador y en la alacena, con la letra de Lizzie, valla pero no solo eso, eran todos los pendientes de la casa ¿ella realmente se encargaba de todo esto? Yo le daba tanta responsabilidad a ella. Sin duda hice algo maravilloso en mi vida pasada para que me dieran una hija tan buena como ella.

Tome la lista para comprar lo del mandado y me subí a mi auto, decidido a que yo podría hacerlo, en algún tiempo lo hice así que podía hacerlo ahora. Llegue al supermercado y tome un carrito la verdad hace mucho que no entraba a uno, así que no sabía dónde estaban las cosas, una señora me venía siguiendo estoy seguro porque por donde yo andaba ella también, entiendo que es un súper y aquí no es muy grande como para no ver a las mismas personas en algunos momentos pero… ¿todo el rato que estas aquí? Yo la ignore y comencé a buscar las cosas de la lista, jabón, pasta de dientes, enjuague, esponja para los trastes, te verde sin azúcar, café en grano, pan integral, mayonesa, pollo sin hueso, ¿pollo sin hueso? Bueno yo no soy un experto en esas cosas pero si aquí estaba apuntado así era, pero no alcanzo a distinguir si es sin hueso o sin pellejo, creo que es lo segundo porque… sin querer tope con el carro de alguien más.

Cuando iba a contestar, no podía creer a quien veía era Bella, ¡Bella Swan! ¿Qué hacia aquí? De seguro tengo una cara de idiota, ya que ella me veía con una cara muy extraña, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, pero yo veía la cosa más hermosa que puede haber en la tierra.

-¿Bella?- mi pregunta fue realmente estúpida, pero realmente no sabía si era ella o una alucinación.

La señora que me había seguido durante todo el súper, había llegado en un muy mal momento, en un momento en el cual yo no quería que apareciera nadie que no fuera Bella o yo, pero tal parece que la mala suerte me perseguía, ella le puso un poco de atención a la señora que prácticamente atravesó su carrito donde nosotros estábamos.

-¿Edward?- me contesto asustada y algo confusa. Si era ella estoy segura, no puedo recordar a ninguna mujer que mencionara mi nombre y se escuchara tan perfecto.

-Realmente eres tú. No puedo creerlo- Estaba nervioso así que pase mi mano por mi cabello.

-Yo también estoy asombrada de encontrarte por aquí.- no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto, me asustaba tanto este encuentro. Ella apretaba con más fuerza el mango del carrito como si lo fuera a romper.

-Si bueno, casi nunca vengo por aquí- hundí mi cabeza en los hombros. Me sentía peor que un adolecente ya que ni cuando lo era me comportaba de esta manera.

-Eso podría explicar muchas cosas- hizo una breve pausa y temía que dijera que se tenía que marchar. –Bien yo…

-¡Espera Bella! No te vayas- trate de alcanzarla para que no se fuera de nuevo, no otra vez, incluso la interrumpí en lo que me diría.

-¿Si?

-No solo no quería que te fueras- Genial, un comportamiento más tonto no podría tener ahora en un momento tan importante. Pero gracias a esto ella mostro su hermosa sonrisa.

Bella iba a hablar cuando la señora volvió a interrumpirnos, ahora ella parecía confundida al verla comportarse así y yo también ya que no sabía qué era lo que tramaba, si solo era alguna señal de que entre ella y yo no debía haber nada. Pero esas señales las vi muchas veces antes, hoy no me importan.

-Creo que el supermercado no es un buen lugar para hablar- dijo ella algo sonrojada por lo que pasaba, ese dulce sonrojo de melocotón.

-Ahora veo que no, te parecería ir a otro lugar.- si la estaba invitando a salir, solo tomar un café lo que sea, no me importaba.

-No creo que sea posible, yo ahorita estoy algo ocupada y…- y valla en que error eh caído, como puedo esperar que ella me siga queriendo–pero otro día estaría bien, para hablar.

-Me encantaría, ah, pero no se qué día tenga libre en el Hospital- se me olvido que hoy era mi unico día libre de la semana, pase nuevamente las manos por mi cabello –Me…- quería encontrar una solución a esto rápido que incluso tartamudee. –Si me das tu número de celular, estaría bien, para ponernos de acuerdo.- saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y se lo extendí para que lo tomara.

-Claro-

Cuando ella extendió su mano para tomar el celular, roso mis dedos, pero solo fue un instante y estoy seguro que sentí esa electricidad que sentí esa primera vez que la tome de la mano, fue algo sensacional. Cuando me regreso el celular con intención toque los dedos de su mano y sin duda alguna sentí otra vez esa electricidad, pero no sé si ella lo sintió.

-Listo.

-De acuerdo, supongo que te llamo después.- le dije poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

-Si te estaré esperando-

-¡Señor! Si usted- ¿Por qué esta señora se encizaña con migo? Me jalaba de la manga de la playera pero no le hacía mucho caso, solo miraba a Bella.

-Sí, señora permítame tantito.- le conteste sin voltearla a ver.

-Tu novia ya te dio su celular, ahora alcánceme esa lata ¡Que yo me hago vieja!

Ahí fue cuando le preste atención, en serio no sabía que le pasaba, pero tenía que recordar que soy un caballero y sentía que tenía que ayudarte, alcance la lata que pedía y solo se la di a la señora, y tome mi carrito a seguir a Bella, pero cuando llegue a las cajas registradoras ya no estaba, bueno, todo lo que me faltaba era el pollo, pero mejor dejaba que lo comprara mi hija. ¡Elizabeth! No pensé en ella cuando paso lo de Bella, la olvide, y me siento mal por eso, pero ahora… me sentía menos que un adolecente, como si jamás hubiera sido el Casanova que siempre había sido alguna vez.

Ahora tenía 2 grandes dilemas, los cuales jamás se me habían pasado por la cabeza porque no había vuelto a ver a Bella y por supuesto esto me saca de quicio, porque al pensar tanto en ella olvidaba a Elizabeth, la otra razón de mi ser, lo que me había ayudado a salir de esa obscuridad que apenas podía ser mi vida. Cuando yo me aleje de Forks para poder aclarar mis pensamientos, estar con Bella era todo lo que quería, pero Tanya me empujaba a ser cosas que yo no quería y no podía liberarme de eso, yo le había hecho una promesa a ella y por la misma razón de que "soy un caballero" hombre de palabra, estaba realmente confundido de lo que tenía que hacer, por eso me marche sin decir nada, me fui a Italia con mis tíos a pasar un tiempo, solo fueron unos tres meses, pero cuando volví ella estaba con Jacob, eso me lastimo y mucho, y más cuando decidió marcharse ella de Forks porque no quería verme. Sabía que ella tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, yo le hice lo mismo, pero no tuve ese mismo valor de ir tras ella.

Pero ahora que la he vuelto a ver y no ha escapado de mí como supuse antes que aria al verme, me siento feliz, pero a la vez mal porque olvido a Elizabeth cuando la veo, cuando gracias a ella volví al camino. Así que lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarme en lo que ocurría, no fantasear, no pensar en el después, solo hoy seria Elizabeth tal vez mañana Bella Swan.

*(1) Joe Fortes Seafood: Es un restaurante muy famoso en las costas de Vancouver.

*(2) Leave Out The Rest: Es la canción que canta Linki Park en la película de crepúsculo, refiriéndose a Edward y como se sentía cuando estaba con Bella, espero que lo recuerden, y bueno es más o menos a lo que quise referirme en este capítulo.

Bien es el primer encuentro de Edward con Bella desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tenían 17 años, no quise hacerlo tan trágico, sino más bien un poco rematico y algo cómico, porque como es mi costumbre uso mucho drama, mucho en extremo, las que me conocen mi forma de historia y narración pueden saber que así soy yo muy dramática con todo esto, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y ahora que estoy con ser ama de casa se me complica un poco mas pero también se me facilita.

Espero que les guste.

_**Esme VanHellsing.**_


	7. Lobos VS Vampiros

**Los Personajes Mencionados Son Propiedad de la Autora del libro, Utilizados En Esta Historia, Solo Algunos OOC Que intervienen En Esta Historia Me Pertenecen.**

**Lobos VS Vampiros**

**Connor POV´s**

Bien mamá se comportaba mucho más extraño de lo normal desde el miércoles, mucho más que durante toda esa semana, pero bueno son cosas de mujeres, me repetí a mi mismo o puede que… no, no se me ocurre otra razón de su comportamiento, el jueves estuvo algo normal, y hoy viernes fue normal, un poco cansada y somnolienta, dijo que no había podido dormir y le creía, a veces padecía de insomnio pero eso fue hace mucho, ahora no sabía que tenía y me molestaba no saberlo.

-¿Mamá segura que te sientes bien?- le pregunte otra vez antes de irme a la escuela, ya tenía un pie fuera de la casa pero no estaba de más saberlo no me importaba faltar a clases mientras Bella estuviera bien, aunque fuera el viernes de la semifinal.

-No te preocupes son cosas que pasan, la edad puede ser- me contesto ella como si no fuera nada del otro mundo ¡pero lo era! Casi se quedaba manca el otro día y no creo que sean cosas de la edad ya que es joven aun.

-No confió en eso, enserio mamá puedo quedarme.

-Aun me quedare en la casa, no haré nada peligroso, vamos hoy es un gran da para ti anda vete a la escuela.

Mi mamá me alentó con una sonrisa, mostrándome su libro y una taza de café, realmente me preocupaba pero tenía la esperanza de que no hiciera nada que me hiciera salirme de la escuela para ir al hospital, sé que puedo estar exagerando pero saben. Su comportamiento me asusta, ya que no se comporta así pero si ella me lo aseguraba tenía que hacerle caso ¿verdad?

-Bien, confiare en ti, pero cualquier cosa me hablas al celular. Te quiero.

Y me salí de la casa escuchando un "yo también y adiós" ahora era cuando mi mamá se comportaba como mi abuela René, así de inmaduro, que no me contaba lo que le pasaba cuando yo le decía todo lo que me ocurría pero, bueno es mi mamá no debo cuestionarla solo respetarla y quererla y… comprender que es a la persona que más quiero en ese mundo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la escuela vi que empezaba a llover, algo común en Seattle pero esperaba que en la tarde no siguiera así arruinara todo el partido ¡Todo el esfuerzo! Pero eso no era lo peor, en ese instante sentía los nervios llegar a mi estomago, ya que el partido seria en la escuela y casi todos los alumnos estarían presentes viéndonos. Entre ellos Stephanie, me sentía feliz pero ansioso, contento pero nervioso ella me vería jugar y ¡Rayos! No podía ni concentrarme en lo en verdad es una prioridad ahora, además del partido, era el comportamiento de mi mamá.

Cuando llegue a la escuela nadie estaba afuera, era lógico, ya que llovía, pero aun así había muchas pancartas donde apoyaban al equipo, pero no solo al de americano también al equipo de porristas. Entre apresurado para no mojarme, y adentro del edificio principal había mucho alboroto, los colores del equipo en casi todas las ropas de los estudiantes, rojo y negro con algo de blanco, algunas playeras decían lobos, otras nada, en otras decían vampiros, si era extraño pero había dos grandes equipos deportivos en la escuela, el de americano y el de beisbol, tanto varonil como femenil. Los lobos éramos todos los de americano y los vampiros los de beisbol, las porristas eran llamadas las domadoras, claro con tanta criatura deambulando por ahí alguien tenía que calmarlos a todos digo también a mí y a los que no pertenecían a los equipos.

Según tengo entendido el cambio de los nombres de los equipos fue propuesto por el equipo de beisbol varonil, y secundado por el femenil, ya que como se estaban dando a destacar no les gustaba ser confundidos con el equipo de futbol americano, es una rivalidad sobrevalorada que solo nos hace bien a todos ya que así todos damos lo mejor. Ellos iban a las finales ya ambos equipos de beisbol, mientras que el equipo femenil de americano fue expulsado ayer solo por un punto, ahora nosotros teníamos que demostrarles que también podíamos pasar, nosotros lobos no podíamos ser derribados por esos vampiros tan fácilmente.

**Elizabeth POV´s**

Viernes, por fin viernes, mañana partiríamos a New York para el concierto de Coldplay solo yo y mi papá, es bueno pasar tiempo con él a solas, como cuando fuimos a comer el miércoles, tenía una sonrisa tan grande y sus ojos desbordaban felicidad, había nuevamente esa chispa en ellos, esa chispa que se perdió hace mucho la que pensé que solo volvería cuando su vida estuviera unida nuevamente a la de Bella Swan, pero puede que me haya equivocado… o es que…

-Elizabeth- me saco de mis pensamientos una de mis compañeras del equipo de beisbol –Hay viene otro lobo-

Instintivamente sonreí dejando ver mis dientes postizos que demostraban unos colmillos más largos y afilados, saque mis manos de la chamarra deportiva, esperando a que otro fan de los lobos de la escuela y cuando paso junto a donde estábamos varias del equipo, rugimos mostrando los colmillos y levantando nuestras manos, unas aullaron al ver al chavo asustado y salir corriendo de donde estábamos.

Era un ritual, lo conozco bien, es la competencia entre los lobos y los vampiros, el equipo de americano y de beisbol, tanto varonil como femenil, era una competición no muy sana tengo que decir pero era divertida, competíamos por ver quiénes eran mejores, el año pasado les ganamos a las lobos en la categoría femenil, pero ellos ganaron en la categoría varonil, pero este año no sería así los vampiros demostraríamos que somos los mejores. Esta rivalidad tiene ya varios años, no crean que es algo que yo vine a difundir, me hubiera gustado pero es mejor así ya tengo suficientes problemas.

-La idea de los colmillos es excelente- dijo una de las del equipo –Idea de Cullen ¡Claro! Competividad al máximo.- Me reí ante su comentario.

-¡No permitiré que esos lobitos se anden alardeando por todos lados! Es mi deber como capitana de este año hacer algo para tener una mejor y sana competencia.

Estábamos recargadas en la pared y sentadas en una de las bancas ubicadas en unas de las plazuelas de la escuela, cubriéndonos de la lluvia pero visibles ante todos los alumnos, éramos la mitad del equipo, la otra puede que no haya llegado o simplemente decidieron entrar a la primera hora de clases, solo por hoy teníamos derecho a faltar a clases, tanto nosotras como el equipo varonil, los lobitos y las domadoras, ellas eran las encargadas de nivelar nuestro comportamiento de rivalidad, por eso eran llamadas las domadoras, esto es totalmente ingenioso, y tan divertido, molestar a todo lobo que se nos cruce en el camino, alardear con cualquier vampiro y escondernos de las domadoras.

-Domadora a las tres en punto- nos aviso la primera base y tratamos de comportarnos, pero al ver que era Lily me relaje un poco a ella le daba igual pero tenía que aparentar en frente de todos.

-Yo me encargo- me levante de mi lugar y me encamine hacia donde ella estaba –Hola domadora Cullen- la salude en forma de burla y aguantarme la risa.

-¿Dientes falsos? Porque todos los del equipo de beisbol traen eso.

-¿No te gusta? Fue mi idea me siento como más identificada y lista para atacar a cualquier lobo que pase por zona de vampiros.

-Eso no será posible, este año se les dificultara alguna que otra broma.

-Porque- le exigí saber borrando la sonrisa de mi cara.

-No para los lobos sino para los vampiros, la capitana lo ha diseñado así.

-¡Miller! Claro porque no lo supuse- levante las manos al cielo molesta -¿Qué más sabes?

-No puedo decirle nada más a un líder de clan, eh advertido también al capitán del equipo de beisbol varonil, pero… no lo he hecho con el de futbol y tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué aun no? ¿De quién se trata? Según tengo entendido es Scott Harrison quien es el líder de la manada este año.

-Se lastimo en el último partido y ahora es… Ian Blackwood.

-¡Genial!- esa idea me emocionaba nuestra broma sería mucho mejor entonces.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! Al ser tú la líder de tu clan sé qué tipo de bromas puedes hacer… así que… quería pedirte.

-No lo digas Lilith ¡NO! La broma es perfecta para él si me detengo por ti quedare mal ante ambos clanes y las manadas verán que es un signo de debilidad.

-Elizabeth, solo te pido que no seas tan brusca con él.- puso sus manos entrelazadas suplicándome con unos ojos típicos de tía Alice, de cordero a punto de morir.

-Lo pensare- desvié mi vista hacia delante –Pero tienes que cubrirnos con Miller para poder molestar a los lobos que crucen nuestra zona ¿entendiste?

-Claro, sé que tengo tu palabra –dijo sonriendo y giro sobre sus talones, haciendo que la falda tableada de porrista se levantara un poco –Adiós.

Se marcho dejándome con un mal sabor de boca, ¿Por qué Blackwood? No era porque ahora el se creyera mi amigo, sino porque se lo que puede llegar a significar para Lily. Regrese mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo a mi "clan" justo a tiempo cuando otro grupo de lobos se acercaba a nosotras. Pensaría como arreglar todo esto del macho alpha pero no voy a rebajar tanto la broma que recibirá Blackwood, mi orgullo resulta ser más grande hoy que cualquier cosa.

**Connor POV´s**

Solo iba a entrar a la primera clase, debido a que fueron las ordenes del capitán, del macho alpha de la manada, solo sería la primera clase para desorientara a los vampiros, teníamos la broma perfecta para ellos, piensan que estamos intimidados porque ahora los dos equipos pasaron a la final, pero no es así, tengo que admitir que este año será de mucha rivalidad, ambos clanes se tomaron enserio que eran vampiros usando colmillos falsos pero realmente increíbles, usaban ropa negra para que se viera un poco más "gótico" el asunto, incluso usando pintura en los ojos como si tuvieran ojeras y con sus chamarras deportivas que tenían escrito atrás vampiros. Los fans de estos también hicieron lo mismo pero no usan los dientes postizos, ni sus ropas totalmente negras o las chamarras deportivas ya que no estaban en el equipo.

Tal vez nosotros no teníamos en nuestras chamarras bordadas en la espalda la palabra lobos, o usáramos ropa mucho más distintiva, pero al ser una manada somos más unidos y teníamos a las domadoras de nuestro lado para el ritual de las bromas, nuestro turno llegaría al tercer periodo, así que había junta en el gimnasio solo para el equipo de americano varonil. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que cuando entre al gimnasio estaban los capitanes de los equipos de beisbol y la de porristas pero solo ellos junto con la directora de la escuela, eso significaba que estaban en problemas yo no quería meterme así que di media vuelta sobre mis talones y me empezaba a ir cuando escuche parte de la conversación.

-¡Para nosotros no es justo!- escuchaba que decía el capitán de beisbol varonil Andrew O´Conner –Sabiendo lo que nos hicieron a nosotros el año pasado y no estábamos en las finales.

-Lo que buscamos joven O´Conner es evitar una venganza hacia los lobos- dijo la directora –Y más con tanta emoción con los vampiros este año los lobos se han sentido indefensos.

-Deben sentirse así debido a que este año hemos sido mejores- hablo Elizabeth con un orgullo en su voz tan característico de ella, tan frio que te congela el corazón.

-Puede que tenga razón señorita Cullen pero usted no debe de hablar de eso ahora- le dijo la directora –Pongo esa medidas por la venganza que puedan presentar los del equipo varonil y por las bromas explosivas del femenil de beisbol debido a que usted es la capitana.

-¡Por mi! ¡El año pasado hicimos algo normal y ahora también lo aremos!- reclamo Elizabeth –Es una tradición que no pienso arruinar.- se cruzo de brazos y giro su cabeza al lado contrario donde estaba la líder de las domadoras Miranda Miller.

Detrás de las gradas vi a mis compañeros de equipo, después del inesperado silencio que provoco Elizabeth, me escabullí con ellos para si salía la directora no me encontrara a mí y me metiera yo solo en problemas.

-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunte pero me taparon la boca rápidamente creo que hable muy fuerte.

-Te lo diré con cuidado- me susurro al oído quien me tapaba la boca, era Wilm Hosenfeld. –Las domadoras han armado un embrollo contra los vampiros para favorecer a los lobos pero no nos parece mucho la idea, tal parece que Scott estaba de acuerdo con esto pero Ian no lo está.

-Ok ya entendí- dije soltándome de su amarre de mi boca -¿Sabes por qué es esto?

-Intentamos averiguarlo- me contesto él y luego todos volvimos a prestar atención a lo que iba a hablar la directora.

-Esto se suspenderá, no abra bromas, solo el ritual de las domadoras y listo, hasta saber si los lobos llegan a las finales.

-¿Y si no llegan?- pregunto Andrew.

-No habrá bromas- contesto Miranda Miller.

-Injusto, digo que es injusto, las domadoras no deberían de meterse en este problema ellas son punto y aparte, quien debería estar aquí es la capitana del equipo de tochito ella es la que debería de estar en esta reunión y no ¡ella!- dijo Elizabeth muy molesta y estaba segura que casi brinca sobre Miranda y le arranca el cuello.

-Señorita Cullen usted no está en prioridad de exigir- le volvió a advertir la directora.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Cullen directora- ¡Por fin Ian hablaba! –En este lugar debería estar la líder de la manada del equipo femenil de americano, no la domadora, porque esta es una reunión con los líderes de clan y yo no veo a mi compañera de manada.

No era lo que yo quería escuchar, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Miranda Miller se pusiera roja de ira al escuchar decir eso de Ian. La risa de Wilm y de otros dos de último grado me hizo comprender que nuestro enemigo aquí era la domadora.

-Lo ve es injusto si el macho alpha lo dice es porque es verdad.

-Directora déjenos hacer nuestro ritual, es muy importante para nosotros como equipo y como clan, para todos en la escuela lo están esperando- suplico Andrew, poniendo sus manos abiertas hacia arriba en la altura de su pecho viendo directamente a los ojos a la directora.

-Se que no tengo ni el derecho de hablar- volvió a decir Elizabeth pero ahora con una voz un poco más moderada y dulce ¿dulce? –Pero Andrew tiene razón, es importante para nosotros, y si pasan los lobos a la final podremos tener nuestra semana de ritual.

-¡Una semana!- reclamo Miranda –Cullen es solo un día no una semana, sería un caos en la escuela.

-Déjame terminar- se estaba comportando muy extraño era una táctica para cautivar a la directora –Dejemos que las domadoras tengan su ritual hoy, ya que ellas como dije antes son un punto y aparte, pero si los lobos ganan este partido, la próxima semana solo participaremos los clanes y las manadas, junto con el equipo femenil aunque no hayan pasado ellas a las finales pero es par que no se sientan en algo de desventaja.

-Esa idea me parece bien, si ganamos gana también la otra manada y tenemos la posibilidad de que no sea tan vengativa la broma- concluyo Ian.

-Sorteamos el día de la semana que se hará la broma, claro serán 2 días al ser dos equipos haciendo que 1 día sea neutral entre nosotros y los alumnos que no estén en los equipos no participaran.

-Bueno parece que pueden lograr ser civilizados- dijo la directora un poco más accesible a lo que le pedían.

-Ese Ian parece más vampiro que lobo- volvió a decir Wilm -¿Cuándo han visto a uno comportarse como lo hace él?

A mí me dio risa pero la soporte para no delatarnos sujetándome el estomago y tapándome la boca, otros intentaron hacer lo mismo y unos cuantos levantaron el pulgar diciendo que pensaban lo mismo, pero bien sabíamos que Ian no nos traicionaría.

-Fíjense como mira a la Cullen- dijo otro que estaba atrás de mí, no supe quien había muchos atrás mío, pero no supe de quien se refería.

Primero vi a la directora y la veía con una mirada seria pero encantadora como si buscara un signo de esperanza o algo así, luego vi a Andrew y la veía como… como Zack miraba a Lily ¡Le gustaba! Lo atrapamos, pero no creo que eso le interese, trate de concentrarme y vi a Miranda, miraba a Ian y a Elizabeth con rabia y odio, reconozco eso, es una mirada penetrante y creo que la domadora no tiene del todo controlado a los líderes de las manadas y de los clanes. ¡Pierde poder ante ellos! Y eso no es bueno para una domadora, menos si es la líder de ellas. Luego vi a Ian, él tenía la mirada perdida como si se resistiera a hacer algún gesto o algo así. Mientras que a Elizabeth no la veía porque estaba dándonos la espalda, así que no vi lo que querían.

-Bien las porristas conocidas en esta escuela como domadoras aran su presentación a la hora del almuerzo…-

-Si ellos cambian los términos de esta tradición yo también- dijo Miranda muy molesta pero su voz sonaba irritante –Nos presentaremos en el partido de esta noche en el medio tiempo, además de todas nuestras rutinas habituales.

-Eso me gusta también- comento la directora después de ser interrumpida por Miranda – Solo será durante esta temporada, me escucharon no volveré a cambiar esta tradición por ustedes.

-¿Lo sellamos con sangre?- pregunto Andrew por lo que Elizabeth se rio un poco y después mostro su muñeca indicando que lo mordieran, pero la directora solo la vio con cara de desaprobación, Ian rio y Miranda retrocedió.

-Ok no es necesario.- bajo su brazo y puso sus manos dentro de la chamarra deportiva.

-Señorita Miller valla a informales de lo sucedido a sus compañeras- Le informo la directora moviendo su mano para que saliera y Miranda no tuvo más opción que salir y la directora tras ella pero no sin antes hablar girarse y hablar con los que se quedaban en la cancha- No quiero problemas entre ustedes ¿Me entendieron?- los tres asintieron y la directora se fue.

Los que estaban con migo detrás de las gradas y yo los seguí, rodearon a los dos líderes de los clanes en un circulo y yo hice lo mismo como buena manada que somos, ellos solo nos observaron, pero cuando terminamos de rodearlos estaba esperando que colocaran sus espaldas una contra la otra y brincaran a atacarnos.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas Blackwood?- pregunto Andrew algo irritado.

-Es solo para que no escapen o algo así no les aremos daño.

-Bien que quieren- hablo Elizabeth volviendo a ser ella misma, la reina de hielo, el orden natural de las cosas está volviendo a la normalidad.

-Una revolución contra las Domadoras, fácil, sencillo y algo de lo que ustedes de seguro quieren participar.

Una sonrisa apareció en los líderes de ambos clanes, pero la sonrisa de Elizabeth era como una torcida, una diferente a cualquier sonrisa que haya visto en mi vida, sentí mis rodillas temblar e incluso sabia que me había sonrojado y desvié la mirada hacia la duela del gimnasio, la sensación era extraña, jamás la había sentido volví a ver a Elizabeth quien se había volteado para ver a Andrew yo los veía de perfil y el la seguía viendo de esa manera tan especial, y sentí celos cuando sabía que no debía porque sentirlos.

**Edward POV´s**

Necesitaba saber qué hacer, no le había podido marcar a Bella por más que yo quisiera porque no había tenido un momento libre como para poderla invitar a salir, estaba decidido que lo aria, no perdía nada con intentar más que saber que ya se había olvidado de mi y que estuviera casada, con hijos tal vez, no he intentado pensar mucho en eso pero si fuera así me conformaría con es de saber de ella estar de nuevo en su vida, por más mínimo que sea quiero estar con ella.

Es como una parte de mi mismo que no conocía, como si me dividiera en dos, pero no como la otra vez que me fui de Forks por una cosa irracional, que me metió Tanya a la cabeza, si no por Elizabeth y por Bella, desde el miércoles siento que soy otro, puedo sentirlo, desde que salí del supermercado no deje de pensar en Bella, pero cuando llegue por Lizzie a la escuela le dedique todo mi tiempo, había partes en que pensaba en ella y otras en Bella, y ahora que vuelvo al trabajo todo lo que hago es pensar en ella, hasta que recibo un mensaje de Lizzie y otra vez volvía a mis pensamientos Bella, no veo esto como algo malo, pero si algo inquietante, ya que en algún momento sé que mi hija se dará cuenta es demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo o aun peor que Bella me haya dado su número de celular mal o que no me conteste.

Debo de dejar de pensar en eso, estaba sentado en mi escritorio revisando un informe de la última operación que había realizado recientemente, tenía que enfocarme en lo realmente importante en este momento aunque no pueda sacar de mis pensamientos a Bella o a Lizzie. Cuando escuche como llamaban a mi puerta.

-Adelante- de seguro era mi secretaria.

-Edward ¿No te molesto verdad?- era Ángela, quien abrió la puerta enseñándome una radiografía.

-No, pasa ¿Qué necesitas?

-Que veas esta radiografía, quiero una segunda opinión.

Puso la radiografía en la pantalla de luz, mientras yo me levantaba del escritorio y la examinaba, no veía nada fuera de lo normal más que huesos rotos. Pero luego entendí que era un niño por el tamaño de su corazón pero su corazón estaba bien, pero no entendía que era lo que viera.

-Su corazón parece está bien ¿Qué buscas?

-Los pulmones, las manchas que veo… dime que no es cáncer.

-¿Cáncer de pulmón en un niño de no más de 8 años?

-Por eso dije que quería una segunda opinión.

-Veo las manchas pero pueden ser de asma también, porque no se lo preguntas a Hole, el es oncólogo.

-Tengo más confianza en ti que en él, pero lo haré ya que no puedes decirme.

-¡Soy cardiólogo! Intento ayudarte en todo lo que puedo.

-Tranquilo, pensé que tu podías sacarme de dudas como te dije no confió mucho en él para preguntarle estas cosas, aunque veo que tengo que hacerlo.

-Lo siento Ángela pero, estoy algo confuso- me senté otra vez en mi escritorio dejando salir un gran suspiro.

-¿Es sobre los Denali? ¿Elizabeth está bien?- pregunto veloz mente Ángela sentándose del lado contrario de mi escritorio.

-No y si… es otra cosa- empecé a jugar con la pluma entre mis dedos, me daba algo de nostalgia volver a tratar de este tema con Ángela –Algo sin importancia.

-Claro, por eso te confundes tanto. Si no confías en mi ¿En quién lo harás?

-Yo creo que en… nadie más.- Ella tenía razón en nadie más que en ella era quien podía confiar en este tema.- Es algo, como, como lo de… Bella.

-¿Qué dijiste?-me pregunto ya que la última palabra la dije en un susurro.

-Bella, se trata de Isabella Swan.

-¡Bella!- abrió mucho los ojos asombrada y supuse que se lo esperaba –Bien supuse algo como esto pero… no podía creerlo.

-¿Suponerlo? ¿Creerlo? ¿Por qué Ángela?

-Es el tipo de comportamiento que tenias cuando querías hablar sobre ella pero pensé que sería otra cosa, esto es importante si, pero esperaba otra cosa, tu sabes han pasado 20 años.

-También cuentas los años, creo que no soy el unico.

-Ok no quise ofenderte cuéntame que pasa ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella?

-La encontré en el Supermercado.

-¿En el…supermercado?- me vio fijamente y espero un poco –Bueno, eso es bueno, ¿Ella te vio?

-Sí, ambos nos vimos, cruzamos unas cuantas palabras y listo.

-Eso ya no suena tan bien, te dejo así de la nada ¿y tú no la perseguiste?

-¡Como voy a hacer eso!- deje la pluma en su lugar y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza –No podía hacer mucho, solo pude verla, realmente no ha cambiado mucho, se ve mucho más madura eso tengo que admitirlo pero sigue siendo igual de hermosa.

-Me lo imagino.

-Parecía peor que un adolecente me sudaban las manos, los nervios me recorrían la medula espinal, no se hubo algo que me hacía sentirme así de inquieto.

-¿Y ella?

-Ella se veía normal, sonreía como si los papeles hubieran cambiado ella era la que me coqueteaba a mí y yo era él que estaba desfalleciendo por sus encantos.

-Han pasado como dije ya varios años Edward, tal vez ella estaba igual de nerviosa que tu pero en ella puede ser visto algo más natural.- Ángela había también cambiado mucho con los años ahora, no le daba tanta pena hablar de ciertas cosas, pero eso lo veo yo que estuve con ella desde primero de preparatoria -¿Te agobia que Elizabeth se entere?

-Una parte sí, pero la otra quiere hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Con Bella? ¿Buscarla?

-Hablarle.

-Por teléfono, ¡así de la nada! Puede ser bueno pero a la vez malo.

-Me ha dado su celular – dije moviendo el mío en las manos –Pero… no se que deba hacer.

-Es como si nada hubiera pasado entre ustedes. Quiero decir como si empezaran otra vez desde cero así debe de ser esto.

-¿Estas asumiendo que todo quedo olvidado para ella?

-No, asumo lo que debe de pasar, de su relación pasada iniciar otra vez, solo buscando lo bueno- Eso me tenia intrigado ¿solo lo bueno? Para mí todo fue bueno con solo estar al lado de Bella.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿El hecho de que a pesar de que ambos nos queríamos nos alejamos uno del otro?

-Que con solo una mirada podías hacer que Bella sonriera y le sacabas canas verdes a Jesica porque ella no conseguía tu atención, o la vez que intentaste ponerla celosa invitándome a mí a salir.

-Oh si puedo recordarlo- me sentía apenado por ese pequeño hecho pero en parte salió algo bueno de eso- Pero gracias a ese pequeño detalle Ben se animo por fin a hablarte.

-El efecto contrario que deseabas, pero por una parte funciono – se levanto de la silla con la radiografía en manos y se dirigía a la puerta- Bella no me contaba todo acerca de cómo fue su relación pero debió tener algo que los caracterizara, no solo el hecho de que fueras el chico Cullen y ella la hija del jefe de policía, algo más, algo que los caracterizara. Llámale.

Y salió de mí oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Bueno en realidad me alegraba haber hablado con alguien, es cierto que Ángela fue en parte un gran apoyo para mi cuando Bella se fue de Forks, cuando Tanya murió, con Lizzie también ha sido buena y le ayuda, pero tan repentinamente decir que inicie desde cero ¿después de lo que paso? Después de que cobardemente me fui, después de que tengo yo ya mi vida donde me gustaría que Bella estuviera a mi lado junto a mi hija. Solo en una dimensión extraña eso pasaría, no sé cómo se tomaría todo esto Elizabeth pero yo realmente me sentía con ganas de hablar con Isabela aunque no tuviera este fin de semana libre, y tal vez el próximo tampoco, pero yo quería escuchar su voz.

Busque en mi agenda su nombre, dispuesto a marcar, pero la fotografía que tenía en mi escritorio de Elizabeth me paralizaba, respire profundo otra vez, con mi dedo índice preparado para marcar la tecla para llamar, pero un mensaje de Rosalie me limito a hacerlo. Abrí el mensaje y vi que decía algo sobre el juego de americano que abría hoy en la escuela de nuestras hijas, respectivamente, y que tal parecía que Lily se presentaría en ese juego, en una tradición de la escuela y que si quería ir o que si Lizzie ya me había dicho sobre esto. Le conteste que no sabía, que no estaba enterado, que probablemente iría si todos irían incluida mi hija.

Esto me dio una idea mejor, mandarle un mensaje a Bella, cuando la conocí por primera vez me entere que apenas usaba su celular y que odiaba tener que usarlo si no era una emergencia, conseguí su número y le mandaba mensajes o le marcaba por las noches para despertarla, eso aria, un simple e inocente mensaje, sin sentido y sin intención de hacerle daño, solo será algo así:

"_Hola ¿te molesto? Tengo un rato libre ¿Qué tal tu? " E.C._

Así si no me quiere contestarme puedo decirle que me equivoque y era para otra persona, los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mí, porque sentía que no me contestaría, solo tenía esta oportunidad y si lo arruinaba no podría marcarle después o en otro momento mandarle otro mensaje. Ya habían pasado varios minutos y ella no contestaba, cuando mi celular sonó nuevamente, era un mensaje de texto.

"_**No hago nada, solo en mi casa sin riesgo de que suceda algo malo y estoy muy aburrida en compañía de un mal libro"**_

Una sonrisa apareció automáticamente en mis labios, saber que Bella me contestaba me hizo lo mejor que me podía pasar esta mañana, le conteste lo más rápido que mi felicidad me lo permitió.

"_¿Un mal libro? Según yo tienes el mejor gusto en autores y libros que cualquier persona que conozco"_

"_**Eh cambiado mucho estos años, me hago vieja y muy rápido"**_

"_Bromeas, yo no creo que seas vieja, tu troca era vieja"_

"_**¡No insultes a mi camioneta! La quería tal y como era, porque era un regalo de Charlie y era genial para mí, no todos podemos tener súper carro del año"**_

"_Pero si podrías tener un mejor carro de eso"_

"_**Para mí era perfecto y ya, por lo menos no llamaba tanto la atención"**_

"_Todos podían escuchar que venias a 3 kilómetros antes de llegar a la escuela"_

"_**Pera mi fue el mejor carro que tuve hasta que murió por causa natural"**_

"_Y Emmett lo llevo al último partido de americano de la temporada y lo incendiaron"_

"_**No me recuerdes eso desde entonces aborrezco el americano y a tu hermano"**_

"_¿Quién no siente eso por mi hermano? Luego de un tiempo hace algo gracioso y terminas perdonándolo"_

"_**Creo que tienes razón, si que Emmett me hacía reír y mucho lol"**_

"_¿Qué aras esta tarde?"_

"_**Ir a un partido de americano de mi hijo ¿Qué ironía no? Y ¿Tu?"**_

"_Saldré con mi familia, ya sabes mis padres, mis hermanos, sobrinos, mi hija o por lo menos eso parece no es que tenga opción de elegir"_

"_**Oh Algo especial de la familia Cullen"**_

"_Solo la presentación oficial ante toda la escuela de mi sobrina como porrista solo eso"_

"_**Si que más algo normal"**_

"_Algo muy Cullen"_

"_**Lo entiendo, sabes te mensajeo después porque tengo que salir"**_

"_Claro, otro día nos mensajeamos"_

"_**No creas que se me ha olvidado que me invitaste un café, pero te perdono porque sé que debes ser un doctor muy ocupado"**_

"_Si claro, el deber me llama pero procurare tener un espacio la siguiente semana para tomar un café con tigo"_

"_**Eso espero adiós"**_

Ya no le conteste el mensaje, hace ya un tiempo que se había acabado mi tiempo de almuerzo, pero me quede en mi oficina, sin responder llamadas o pacientes, estaba feliz porque Bella me había contestado los mensajes, hablo sobre un hijo, pero evite el tema por evidentes razones no me gustaría hablar de algo tan importante para ella por mensaje de texto, y que me haya dicho que aun recordaba lo del café me da algo de esperanza de que me haya perdonado.

Tal vez no podremos empezar desde cero como dijo Ángela, pero olvidar algunos accidentes anteriores es permitido, yo no quiero volver a perderla sin importar que parte de su vida este formando, me conformare con un simple amigo si así es como me permite estar dentro de su vida, después veré que hago con Elizabeth, se que se molestara, se que puede enojarse porque no le dije nada, lo haré en su momento cuando yo mismo este seguro de lo que puedo volver a sentir por Isabella Swan.

**Hola, si esto va algo lento, se que fue algo un poco más enfocado al asunto de Connor y Elizabeth, pero recibí un comentario donde preguntaban sobre que pasarían sobre ellos y me vino una idea, así que ahora voy a mesclar un poco el asunto además de hacerlos de casamenteros, pero aun no decido el futuro que tendrán ambos, solo conozco el de Edward y Bella que todos lógicamente conocen, solo con mucho drama.**

**Espero que les guste y aunque no me dejen muchos comentarios saber que dejan alarmas sobre historia favorita o autor, me emociona realmente así que por favor háganme saber que les gusta. Así que nos leemos después, ahora tratare de subir cada viernes.**

_**Esme VanHellsing**_


	8. ¿Enamorado?

**Los Personajes Mencionados Son Propiedad de la Autora del libro, Utilizados En Esta Historia, Solo Algunos OOC Que intervienen En Esta Historia Me Pertenecen.**

**¿Enamorado?**

**Bella POV´s**

Hace solo unos minutos me estaba mensajeando con Edward, me sentí tan bien con migo misma que no lograba descifrar a que grado me sentía feliz. Incluso el libro que leía que me parecía malo me resulto excelente al final, ¿Cómo un simple mensaje me hizo feliz? ¿Cómo? Solo tenía una respuesta y era Edward Cullen, recordar un poco de lo que fueron los buenos tiempos me gusto, como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre nosotros, como si jamás hubiéramos dejado Forks, ninguno, y solo nos separamos por nuestras carreras pero seguíamos siendo muy buenos amigos. Yo sé cuál es su realidad, es prácticamente padre soltero, como si su esposa nunca hubiera existido, crio a una hija que posee el gen Cullen muy desarrollado con algo de la identidad de Elizabeth Masen, que logre conocer antes de que falleciera.

Ahora si lo que Ángela decía era verdad con los únicos que tendríamos problemas seria con Elizabeth y a Connor. Sí Connor, al principio cuando me divorcie le parecía genial la idea de tener dos papás, pero cuando se entero que eso implicaba que me besaran se ponía celoso, o que me abrazaran, no es que haya salido con muchos hombres después de esto pero tuve uno que otro pretendiente y salí una o dos veces pero entendía que mi hijo era primero, antes que cualquier cosa, pero ahora me pregunto si Connor lo viera desde mi punto de vista, es posible que yo llegara a ser feliz con Edward.

Solo imaginármelo se me hace imposible, pero la idea me gusta, como me gustaría regresar el tiempo y haber perdonado a Edward por haberse ido, por haberme dejado sin decir un adiós, o que me hubiera llamado por lo menos una vez estando en Italia. Pero al hacer eso, Connor no estaría en mi vida y no imagino mi vida sin mi hijo. Aunque me haga recordar que odio el fut americano, pero lo que si se es que lo amo a él y no cambiaría nada si a lo lastimo.

-¿Mamá? Estas en casa- parece como si lo hubiera invocado, llego a la casa antes de las 3 y eso me extraño.

-Si Connor estoy acá en el estudio- le dije saliendo debajo de las escaleras donde estaba mi estudio personal y mi biblioteca. -¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa?

-Solo vine por unas cosas y regreso a la escuela, para arreglar unos últimos asuntos en el equipo y listo- subió las escaleras diciéndome todo esto y cerró la puerta de su habitación parecía confundido y perturbado, no me atreví a subir pero cuando quise hacerlo el ya venía bajando, con una maleta en la mano.

-Mamá tengo que irme ya a la escuela, nos vemos en el partido.

-¡Espera!- le tome del hombro ya que me daba la espalda -¿te encuentras bien?

-Solo estoy algo nervioso.

-Cuando estas nervioso te pones tan eufórico como tu abuela, dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada mamá, solo son los nervios del americano.

-Olvídate eso, como dijiste soy tu madre, soy psicóloga y te he conocido desde siempre, puedes decirme que te sucede.

-Yo… nada.

-¿Solo nada? Bien, si no es nada demuéstramelo y mírame a los ojos Connor.

Mi hijo se volteo a verme, pero tenía la mirada baja, respiraba por la nariz como si estuviera enojado o molesto, no es porque yo conociera mucho sobre el comportamiento del ser humano pero era mi hijo del que estamos hablando.

-Entonces…

-¿Cómo saber si algo está mal con migo si no se ni lo que siento?- esta frase me resulto impresionante, él nunca hacia este tipo de preguntas a si mismo.

-Tú sabes lo que sientes, solo tú puedes comprenderlo.

-No es dolor pero tampoco es alegría.

-Sientes un vacio aquí- señale su corazón con mi dedo índice -¿lo sientes Connor?

-Eso es bueno mamá ¿Qué es eso?

-Sientes el vacio, cariño… ¿desde cuándo?

-Desde hoy.

Sonreí irónicamente, sabía que eso significaba que estaba enamorado, pero no podía ser de la misma chica que dijo hace unas cuantas semanas – ¿Lo empezaste a sentir cuando viste algo?-

-Por algo… ¿Por qué fue? Oh si una sonrisa torcida que jamás me había dado cuenta que fuera tan perfecta.

-Creo que tienes un problema cariño.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto alarmado, abriendo mucho los ojos -¿Qué es?

-Solo es amor Connor solo eso.

-¡Amor! ¡Estas de broma verdad!

-No, eso es lo que te sucede cariño, está bien.

-Pero… pero… ¿se puede?

-Enamorarse si.

-¿De una sonrisa? ¿Eso se puede?

-No es de la sonrisa solamente, es de la persona la cual sonrió.

Le solté del hombro, y le sonreí abiertamente, no tenía intenciones de asustarlo solo que asimilara lo que le pasaba. Algo que no me incomodaba que él estuviera enamorado era algo bueno, por dos razones, una era que él podía ser feliz y tendría una razón más para quedarse aquí en Seattle sin tener que irse a Forks cuando termine la preparatoria, que encuentre una razón por la cual seguir más adelante y la segunda que así yo podría explicarle mi condición, la razón por la cual había vuelto la torpeza a mí.

-¿Cómo sabes que es amor? ¡Puedes equivocarte!- me grito ya casi saliendo de la casa.

-Lo sé por dos razones, soy psicóloga y yo también me he enamorado, ahora vete o llegaras tarde.

-¡Tenemos que seguir hablando de esto mamá!- cerró la puerta de enfrente con un portazo y se subió a su camioneta, pero cuando estaba por irse su mirada se veía pensativa, confusa, pero aun así se marcho hacia la escuela.

No sé porque habría de reaccionar de mala manera, según lo que entendí a él le gustaba una chica de la preparatoria y no tenía nada de malo que se enamorara, por mis dos razones anteriores pero era algo que para mí era lo mejor que le podía pasar a mi hijo, enamorarse, pero tampoco quería que lo lastimaran como lo hicieron con migo, a eso es a lo que le temo, más sin embargo puede ser una joven buena, de sentimientos nobles y que lo haga feliz, no pediría más que eso para mi hijo y puede que estudie una carrera si eso también me gustaría.

**Elizabeth POV´s**

Mi papá me mando llamar hacia el hospital y eso era muy extraño hacía mucho tiempo que yo no me aparecía por ese lugar porque no me había surgido la necesidad de ir, pero sería lindo recordar viejos tiempos. Entre en el estacionamiento de los doctores al cabo me sabia la contraseña de mi abuelo y de mi papá, luego que aparque entre al hospital, y todos los del lugar se me quedaron viendo raro, ¿pensarían que soy una nueva doctora? Ay eso estaría genial, oh esperen son las ropas que llevo, a no me quite los colmillos tampoco, discretamente los retire de mi boca y sonreí a todos los doctores que se me quedaban viendo.

Cuando logre llegar al cuarto piso, donde se suponía estaba la oficina de mi papá me encontré en el elevador con un doctor joven, puedo decir que no tenía más de 30 pero no menos de 25, me veía mucho pero ahora tengo que admitir que no era por mi ropa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- me pregunto por fin.

-No estoy bien gracias.

-Sabes este lugar es muy grande podrías perderte- yo no le conteste y ni siquiera le mire a ver, pero él a mi si- Soy Carter Hole, oncólogo.

-Elizabeth próxima neuróloga- conteste aun sin verlo, ya que estaba a punto de llegar al cuarto piso.

-Bien… eso me agrada sabes si tu quisieras podría…

-Mejor ni lo intenses, soy menor de edad y puedo demandarte por abuso, mejor olvídalo.

Salí del elevador, dejándolo a él adentro, no era mal parecido pero la diferencia de edad era mucha además, de que era compañero de trabajo de mi papá no me sentiría a gusto. Cuando llegue a la oficina de mi papá la recepcionista me vio con mala cara, era nueva, una rubia con demasiado peróxido que estoy segura que se le fue al cerebro y unos pupilentes demasiado notorios color azul.

-Vengo con el Dr. Cullen- le dije poniéndome enfrente de su escritorio y luego me retire para entrar al consultorio pero ella me lo impidió.

-Lo siento ¡No puede pasar!

-¿Por qué?- me recargue en la puerta donde ella sostenía la manija para que no entrara.

-El Dr. Cullen no puede atenderla ahorita señorita, está esperando a alguien muy importante y usted…

-Mejor muévete antes de que le diga a mi papá que no me dejaste pasar y por eso no pude llegar a tiempo a verlo.

-¿Papá?- pregunto asombrada poniendo su mano en su boca para cubrir su boca.

-Sí, soy Elizabeth Cullen ahora muévete ¡ya!- se quito de la manija y yo pude entrar, al hacerlo azote la puerta. -¡Hola!

Salude a mi papá quien me veía muy extrañado con su celular en la mano, con una ceja levantada que lo hacía verse muy curioso, pero más bien la curiosa era yo por la vestimenta que llevaba lo sabía, me senté en una de las sillas y subí mis pies dejando ver las botas que llevaba, Edward se estremeció más de lo que esperaba.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?

-Es el atuendo de las vampiros relájate- moví la mano derecha como si estuviera espantando algún insecto molesto volador –Solo será por hoy, o puede que la próxima semana todo depende si los lobos ganan.

-Oh claro la rivalidad entre los dos equipos de la escuela ¿Vas a ir al juego supongo?

-Claro por Lily, además tengo una venganza que completar, no es nada malo es la tradición de la escuela.

-Bien puede que yo llegue un poco tarde, pero iré.

-¡Perfecto! Si no mi abue Esme te va a sermonear con todo eso de que debes de tener más tiempo para tu familia aunque seas un doctor, bla, bla, bla, lo mismo que a veces he escuchado decirle a mi abuelo Carlisle.

-Lo sé a me lo ha dicho también cuando tú eras más pequeña.

-Yo ya no soy pequeña papá- este rumbo de la conversación no me estaba gustando, saco de un cajón del escritorio una fotografía, era mía cuando usaba coletas, eso significa que fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Siempre lo serás para mi, pase lo que pase- me dio la foto para que la viera, llevaba un vestido rosa ¿Qué me paso? –Todos los cambios que has tenido a lo largo de tu vida, desde que usabas pañales hasta ahora a tu aberración por el negro- sentí un sonrojo en mis mejillas –tus gustos musicales de una canción infantil hasta el rock más estrepitoso lo guardo en mi corazón Elisa.

-Papá- susurre esas 4 hermosas letras para mi, y él me sonreía muy emocionado, ese brillo en sus ojos estaba de nuevo ahí y me encantaba la idea.

-No cambiaría nada de la ecuación, pero podría modificarse, por ti, por mí, por Jack- reí ante lo que me decía ¿Qué ecuación? ¿Qué cambio? ¿Por qué hablábamos del regalo de mi tío Emmett? Si esa es otra cosa, mi tío Emmett me regalo este año un perro, un cachorro de unos 5 meses, un pastor alemán al cual lo nombramos Jack, si Robín influyo en mi decisión de ponerle el nombre – Todo puede dar un cambio en nuestras vidas, pero siempre y cuando tu y yo estemos bien todo saldrá bien ¿verdad?

-Claro- no entendía porque me decía esto y me asustaba –Papá pase lo que pase yo no voy a dejar de quererte.

-Yo igual, ¿entiendes? Tu eres un gran regalo que me dio la vida y es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Entiendo- no podía hacer nada más que sonreír, su cambio de actitud me hacía pensar que ya no era necesario que yo intentara hacer que volviera a encontrase con Bella Swan porque ya conoció a otra persona, o que simplemente el solo encontró la felicidad, olvidándose por completo de todo lo que paso con Tanya y los Delenai, pero no puedo saberlo ni preguntárselo tampoco.- Bien tengo que irme- me levante de la silla y baje mis botas del escritorio encaminándome a la puerta, tenía una idea de saber que era lo que le pasaba a mi papá.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Sí, tengo algo que hacer en la escuela antes de el gran juego, además tengo que aprenderme una corografía- le entregue el boleto para que pudiera pasar al juego- llega después de la mitad del juego es mejor.

-Vamos Lizzie, aun podemos platicar un rato.

-Lo siento papá pero tengo que irme, si quieres hablar de amor espera hasta después porque yo aun no me he enamorado.

-¡¿Amor?- se asusto de repente e incluso de su garganta salió desafinada su voz, como cuando a los adolecentes les cambia la voz. –Por qué dices eso.

-Bien veamos- me recargue en el marco de la puerta y con un dedo en el mentón empecé a decir los síntomas del "amor" –felicidad infinita, ese brillo en tus ojos, empiezas a hablar de cambios entre nosotros, incluyes a Jack que no te parece ni lo más agradablemente posible en esta vida, ¡lo mencionaste por su nombre! Cuando solo lo llamas pulgoso o perro sucio.

-Es el efecto del nombre no es que no me agrade, además tu como sabes de lo que es "el amor"

-Lily se enamora muy seguido de varios chicos de la escuela y eso me mete en problemas- recordé a Connor y a Ian rodando los ojos- Así que por eso entiendo del amor pero no significa que lo conozca.

-Mira yo no sé si estoy enamorado, solo me han pasado cosas que me hacen feliz y me da miedo que cambien, como tú, pronto tendrás que irte a la universidad, a medicina según tu cosa que yo dudo pero se bien que te irás y me da miedo.

-No te preocupes papá- sonreí abiertamente hacia él –Todo lo que suceda será para bien.

Me marche dándole un beso en la mejilla, y de paso vi a la secretaria que tenia, con una mirada que podría matarla, pero desafortunadamente las miradas no matan, aunque me gustaría así me libraría de muchos problemas, pero mientras solo espanto a unos cuantos. Tenía que regresar con mi equipo para poder humillar a las domadoras, lo que pretende hacer Miranda Miller es hacerme daño a mi pero al hacerlo perjudicaría a los demás, si mi prima o mi equipo de Beisbol no estuviera metido en esto no me importaría pero tenía que defenderlas a todas, y de paso a los lobos con los vampiros, incluyendo a Ian Blackwood y Connor Black, dos de los hombres que no eran mi familia y de cierta manera tengo que decir me están empezando a importar, sin saber hasta qué grado podría llegar esa importancia.

**Connor POV´s**

La hora del juego había llegado, el lugar estaba lleno, sentía un nudo en la boca del estomago, nunca había participado en una broma tan elaborada en público, yo casi no participaba pero me sentía tan culpable, porque me vería mi mamá, me vería Stephanie, me verían muchas personas que conocía, pero quería impresionar a Elizabeth. ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué? Y más en este momento, ella planeo todo, intenta atraparme en sus garras para poder participar en esta broma, lo sé solo es parte de su plan, de su mente retorcida de Cullen, pero no me dejare tan fácilmente, por el momento íbamos perdiendo por un punto, y entramos al medio tiempo, en la entrada de los vestidores estaban los 3 capitanes de los equipos, Andrew, Elizabeth y Jenna la capitana del equipo de tochito, creo que no había visto a una persona emocionarse tanto por participar en una broma como ella y mas contra las domadoras, Ian se les acerco y se dispersaron en dos, Jenna con Andrew y ¡Dios no puedo creer que me lastime tanto mencionar esto! Ian y Elizabeth, para la broma.

Nosotros esperaríamos en las bancas y no en los vestidores como se supone, mientras que las vampiras como las lupinas harían su entrada triunfal cuando las domadoras entraran a hacer su porra, la canción de Beyonce Single Laddy´s sonaba por todo el estadio, en una combinación de música electro y techno, las porristas del otro equipo estaban entrando para hacerles competencia, pero ahí es cuando las de los equipos femeniles entrarían en acción, las sacaron del campo con unos simples empujones e intimidándolas, llevaban la cara maquillada y colmillos, ropa roja y negra, y peluca, las vampiro eran rubias y las licanas pelirrojas. Las domadoras ni cuenta se habían dado, que atrás de ellas estaban los dos equipos haciendo la misma rutina, hasta que el equipo de beisbol varonil apareció en frente de ellas, era nuestro turno, nos pondríamos atrás de ellos, como si fuéramos guardaespaldas, con nuestros cascos y teníamos puesta solo una camisa deportiva sin nuestro nombre. Esto se pondría feo pero todo era por el equipo.

La música se detuvo y empezó otra canción, Smooth Criminal de Michael Jackson, los líderes de las manadas como de los clanes aparecieron alrededor de la cancha, las luces enfocadas a ellos, con sus rostros cubiertos y pintados, tanto Jenna como Elizabeth traían pelucas de los respectivos colores, empezaron a rodear a las domadoras y estas estaban asustadas poco a poco las mujeres también fueron cerrándoles el paso, solo las que iban siendo sacadas por Elizabeth o Jenna salían en los planes de venganza, primero salió Lily, después fueron otras 5 ó 10 pero quedaron 6 en el centro entre ellas Miranda Miller, cuando la música comenzó de verdad, las dos capitanas empezaron a "atacarse" pero bailaban y trataban de "golpear" a las otras domadoras. Después salieron corriendo pero no las dejaron salir del círculo y fue cuando los vampiros entraron para no dejarlas escapar, metiendo al círculo 4 porristas más y ellos también empezaron a "pelear" Ian y Andrew solo se quedaron parados sin moverse cruzado de brazos.

Me sentía mal, por lo que seguía a continuación, pero debajo de las bancas sacamos varios termos, de esos naranjas que se ven en los partidos de la tele, si iguales a esos, pero eran unos 5, llenos de caramelo verde (slam), harina, huevos podridos y miel, mucha miel, bueno eso era lo que tenía el mío, o el que cargaba yo junto con Wilm, esperaba que todos fueran iguales, y ya con las porristas atemorizadas les entregamos los termos a los vampiros y ellos lo lanzaron sobre las porristas y la canción acabo. Nosotros ya estábamos fuera del campo de juego cuando hicieron todo eso, todos gritaban y aplaudían, por lo que habían hecho incluso en las gradas, hicieron una reverencia y salieron del campo corriendo, para todos lados, Ian apareció al lado de Wilm, ya con la cara desmaquillada, el tampoco se había involucrado mucho pero tuvo su participación igual que nosotros, la directora nos regañaría, pero eso no importaba si podía ver la sonrisa de Elizabeth y más después de esto.

-¡Hey!- gritaron los del equipo contrario -¡Como bailan deberían jugar!

-¡Si mejor dedíquense al ballet!

Se burlaban de nosotros, un punto ciego que no habíamos visto, eso me hizo enojar mucho, apreté mis puños mientras ellos se burlaban, uno de ellos estaba casi enfrente de mí pero si lo golpeaba me causaba a mi mismo una suspensión en este partido y en el que sigue y no quería perderme la final ni este partido, solo unos cuantos centímetros y mi puño estaría en su cara. Pero las múltiples pelucas rubias se interpusieron, eran las vampiresas. Solo unas 4 ó 5, entre ellas Elizabeth, quien se quitaba la peluca dejando ver su cabellera cobriza, y le lanzo la peluca al que estaba frente a ella.

-Escúchame bien, nosotras sabemos que les tienes miedo a nuestro equipo por eso los insultas así, pero cuando ganen- me asome para verla, creo que todos queríamos saber la cara que tenía el tipo y la que tenia Elizabeth –Prepárate para ir llorando porque los bailarines te patearon el trasero.

Mostro esa sonrisa torcida, mientras que sus compañeras de equipo se iban riendo de lo que había dicho, mientras que el mastodonte de la línea de defensa se quedo con los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Elizabeth, ella mientras con una mano en la cintura se giro a vernos, seguía sonriendo y nos hiso una seña con las manos, el saludo de los militares con dos dedos, miraba a todos, pero cuando puso su mirada en mi me quede estático, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo a una un poco más cálida, pero su mirada ya no estaba en mi, sino fue dedicada hacia atrás de mí, no quise voltear a ver, solo vi como ella volvía a ensanchar sus labios y mostrar sus dientes con colmillos falsos, pasando su mano por su cabellera retirándose del lugar.

Vi atrás de mí entonces y vi que era Ian quien estaba atrás de mí y Wilm lo molestaba, sentí esa cosa otra vez, pero no entendía porque, ¿solo estaba enamorado de esa sonrisa? ¿Me molestaba que esa sonrisa no fuera solo para mí? Si me molestaba, y mucho, los celos me invadían, era increíble cómo podía sentir tantas cosas a la vez, y todo por una tonta sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa muy linda, la cual tengo que olvidar, vio hacia donde estaba Stephanie, y ella me veía, me saludo y después siguió platicando con su amiga, ella me gustaba y no solo su sonrisa, pero no me provocaba tantas emociones como lo hacía Elizabeth. Mi confusión la enfocaría en coraje para ganar aunque sintiera celos, y… otra cosa en mi interior que hacía que sintiera nauseas.

**Se que no tengo perdón de Dios porque está muy cortito y a alguien por ahí le dije que iba actualizar un poco antes, pero no me lo permitieron surgieron cosas que tal vez me hagan incluso suspender unas dos semanas el fic, y tal vez esto no es lo que quieran si me enfoque mucho en Elizabeth y en Connor esta vez igual que en el capi pasado, pero esto es parte de la trama, ustedes despreocúpense pronto será más Bella y Edward. Por lo mismo ahora estoy de unas mini vacaciones donde podre escribir más rápido pero con capis un poco más cortos así que espero no decepcionarlas.**

_**Esme VanHellsing.**_


	9. Interviniendo Dentro De La Psicología

**Los Personajes Mencionados Son Propiedad de la Autora del libro, Utilizados En Esta Historia, Solo Algunos OOC Que intervienen En Esta Historia Me Pertenecen.**

**Interviniendo Dentro De La Psicología**

**Bella POV´s **

Era día libre, y era el cumpleaños de Seth, si aquel pequeño muchacho de la reserva que se había convertido en mi hermano, en el momento en el que Charlie y Sue se casaron él y yo nos volvimos más unidos, como hermanos, a mi me gustaba la idea de que mi papá se haya vuelto a enamorar, que no estuviera solo todo el tiempo que yo estuviera en la universidad. Para mí fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado después de la separación con mamá, y claro con René me gusto la idea de que se haya vuelto a casar con Phil, estábamos en Forks, por petición de Seth que quería que estuviéramos el día de su cumpleaños con él, hace unos pocos años que termino la preparatoria y ya unos cuantos que tiene una tienda de turismo, si él no quería dejar su pequeña reserva e irse del pueblo, pero no le culpo cada quien hace lo que quiera, también se caso y tiene dos hijas.

Cuando llegamos a la reserva sería algo lógico que Jake estuviera ahí, no me molestaba pero me inquietaba con todas las emociones que viví durante esta semana, pero para Connor era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la semana, a demás de ganar el partido para la final. Bajamos del carro y prácticamente se desvaneció para saludar a todos los del lugar, parecía pez en el agua, ese lugar era su terreno, pero el mío nunca o fue, tengo que reconocerlo, ver a mi hijo tan feliz me hacía a mi también feliz.

-¡Bella!- era la voz de Charlie, me gire a verlo, con su camisa de cuadros, unos vaqueros desgastados y sus botas, como siempre.

-Hola papá, me da gusto verte- le abrace y él me correspondió.

-A mi también, vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, si no fuera porque Connor viene seguido pensaría que no quieres vernos.

-Tú sabes lo que pienso de este lugar, no puedes culparme, además siempre estoy al pendiente de ti y de Sue.

-Pero ya no es lo mismo, yo estoy envejeciendo ¡muy rápido!

-Vamos Charlie ¡Otra vez con eso!- era Bill Black que venía en su silla de ruedas y atrás de él Jack – Sabes que yo soy más viejo que tú, así que deja el drama para mí- se giro a verme y me sonrió- Hola Bella es un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí.

-Hola Bill, si hacía tiempo que no venia.

-Y se dé quien es la culpa- Bill volteo a ver a su hijo, mi papá también y yo instintivamente lo hice igual y él se giro a ver hacia otro lado -¡Pero dejemos eso como un punto y aparte! ¿Dónde está Connor?

-Si ¿Dónde está ese muchacho?- pregunto mi papá buscándolo por todos lados.

-Salió corriendo en cuanto llegamos, es realmente feliz aquí en la reserva.

-Ha es como cuando un lobo pierde a su manada y la vuelve a encontrar, es así de sencillo- explico Bill.

-Claro- me incomodaba mucho que dijera eso, como si por mí, Connor no pudiera estar con sus amigos de la reserva.- Voy a buscar a Seth, luego nos vemos.

El asunto me estaba incomodando y más porque Jacob no decía ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera me saludo, la ofendida siempre debía ser yo porque él me engaño, en mi casa y en mi propia cama, pero no ahora él era quien no me hablaba a mi ¡Genial! Intente buscar a Seth sin ponerme en el camino de Leah, porque a pesar de que me llevaba bien con su hermano menor no lo hacía con migo, yo intente socializar con ella pero Leah nunca quiso, muchas veces se rumoro que a ella le gustaba Jacob, pero que él no le hacía caso porque me "amaba" bueno eso decían en la reserva, después de que Leah terminara con su novio Sam, porque él se enamoro perdidamente de la prima de Leah, Emily, bueno eso fue un total reburujo, solo yo no era parte de la reserva, incluso Luisa era más de la reserva que yo.

-¡Bella!- seguí caminando no me importaba que él me llamara -¡Espera!- Jack me detuvo por el brazo y yo me hice la sorprendida, ahora no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él –Te ayudare a encontrar a Seth y así yo mientras busco a Connor.

-Seguro- conteste poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón y empecé a caminar.

Él también empezó a caminar con migo al lado, me sentía muy desesperada por este hecho, después de que nos separamos, no volvimos a hablar en persona sin que Connor estuviera presente, y si lo hacíamos era por teléfono, no sabía que decirle, que preguntarle, ¿Qué?, esa era la pregunta, solo un monosílabo, lo demás vendría en la plática pero yo no podía hacerlo, no me sentía con ánimos ¡Donde estas Seth! ¡Donde esta Connor! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer ahora? ¿Qué estará pensando? ¡¿Qué?

-¿Cómo has estado Bella?

-Bien, no hay mucho que decir- con la mirada seguía buscando a Seth, o a quien sea ahora prefería toparme hasta con Leah, no le iba a contar que volví a hacer contacto con Edward Cullen, era muy poco el contacto pero lo suficiente para mantenerme despierta toda la noche de la emoción.

-Seattle es una gran ciudad debe de haber algo que contar.

-No es como Forks donde todo el mundo se entera de lo que uno hace Jack

-Solo me interesan tú y Connor.

Tome suficiente aire dentro de mis pulmones para soltar un gran suspiro ¿solo le importábamos Connor y yo? Se habrá dado cuenta de la hipocresía de esa frase, desde de lo que paso como mínimo le debería de importar lo que hace Connor no yo, después de que me rompió el corazón, haya sido eventualmente mi culpa o no, pero él fue el que me engaño en todo caso, resentida deje de estarlo hace ya tiempo, pero molesta siempre por la actitud que tomaba con migo, siempre, ya que nuestra relación no podía volver a ser igual nunca lo volverá a ser.

-Por qué no buscas a tu hijo y le preguntas no estoy de humor para hablar con tigo ¿Qué podría pensar tu mujer de mi?

-Luisa no tiene porque enojarse, tú y yo tenemos una historia y sabe cuán importante son ustedes dos en mi vida.

-Me alegro que ella lo sepa Jack, porque yo nunca lo supe y ahora no quiero saberlo.-

Me aleje de él esperando que no me siguiera, me estaba comportando cruel con él, pero esa pregunta me causo un gran revoltijo en el estomago por la bilis que hizo que mi cuerpo derramara por la hipocresía en ella. Había tanta gente en la playa, mucha más de la que sabía que antes vivía en la reserva, puede ser que se haya incrementado el número o Seth era muy popular, fue cuando lo encontré al "chico" del cumpleaños rodeado de varias personas entre ellas Sue, y sus dos hijas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Seth!- llegue saludando a mi hermanastro y todos me voltearon a ver con algo de duda al no reconocerme, las dos pequeñas vinieron a abrazarme por las piernas y Seth también vino por mí, para abrazarme.

-¡Bella! Qué alegría que estés aquí- se separo de mi para verme pero sin soltarme de los brazos -¿Dónde está el cachorro?

-Connor se aquedado con sus amigos y yo he venido a buscarte.

-Tía Bella ¡Tía! Nos alegra verte.- las gemelas me saludaron al mimo tiempo, soltando mis piernas de donde me tenían abrazada.

-A mí también me da gusto verlas de nuevo, Ann, Eva.- sus nombres completos eran Angelina y Evangelina, Ann era la mayor por unos cuantos minutos, realmente eran un encanto.

-¡Queremos ver a Connor! ¿Papá? ¿Podemos buscarlo?

-Si claro, pero tengan cuidado. Mientras yo me quedo hablando con su tía.

-¡Gracias!- las gemelas se tomaron de la mano y salieron corriendo.

-¡No se internen en el bosque!

-No lo aremos-

Mientras Seth hablaba con sus hijas, aunque ellas ya estuvieran a unos metros de distancia, yo salude con la mano a Sue y ella me correspondió a mi sin dejar a los otros invitados solos, la verdad no me acerque porque Leah llego en el instante que yo quise acercarme, ya que pondría en mi esa mirada en la cual quiere matarme hasta que desangre por completo el interior de mi cuerpo, pero como eso no va a pasar entonces me mirara así por el resto de su vida.

-Que te parece si vamos a hablar en otro lado- me sugirió Seth y yo asentí gustosa.

-Perfecto, andemos.

Indique un camino y el empezó a caminar, empecé a sentir el aroma a sal, nos dirigíamos hacia la playa, fría y gratificante playa de la Push, creo que este lugar seguía siendo mi favorito a pesar de ser frio me gustaba esa playa.

-¿Cómo has estado Bella? Ha sido demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.

-No hay mucho- levante los hombros sobre mi cabeza –Seattle me mantiene ocupada y Connor también.

-Es un buen chico, sabes todos aquí en la Push le quieren, todos.

-Es demasiado sociable, tan diferente a mí. Sabes lo difícil que es para mí volver a este lugar.

-Se que lo que sucedió no debió ser así Bella, lo que tú decidías sobre lo que sentías cuando estaban en Phoenix, cuando volviste, pensé que lo suyo seria por siempre, que Edward ya no podía dañarte más.

-Resulto que Jake me daño más, pero en parte es mi culpa, al volver aquí después de mi graduación y todo creo que me sentí fuera de lugar. –si aun recordaba a Edward y quería escapar de ese lugar –A pesar de querer tanto a Jake puede que en parte haya sido mi culpa que me engañara.

-¡Claro que no!- elevo un poco más su tono de voz pero luego se sonrojo –Bueno yo no sé, pero no puedes echarte la culpa de esto, digamos que es culpa compartida.

-¿Por qué hablamos de esto?

-Los vi hace rato, como se comportaron los dos y bueno no crees ¿Qué eso lastime a Connor?

-Siempre pienso en Connor, Seth, pero pasaron cosas durante esta semana que me hicieron de cierta manera sentir un resentimiento hacia Jack.

-¿De cierta manera? Pensé que no había pasado nada.

Ya había abierto mi bocota, que mas podía hacer, en alguien tenía que confiar era mi hermano, yo lo sentía como tal y se que no me traicionara. –Bueno, no ha pasado nada solo, que volví a encontrarme con Edward Cullen-

-¡TE ENCONTRASTE CON EDWARD CULLEN!

-Grítalo, no hay problema que todo Washington se entere.

-Lo siento- movió las manos como calmándose –Pero eso es algo que no esperaba, ¿Qué paso entonces?

-Bueno aunque no lo creas, sentí mucho más de lo que sentí la última vez que lo vi.

-Y él ¿¡que paso con él!

-Reacciono como un torpe adolecente. Si hubieras visto sus ojos, la forma en que me miraban era como si hubiéramos cambiado papeles, él siendo yo y yo siendo él.

-Eso es raro.

-Una locura Seth, sabes ayer pensé que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera perdonado a Edward, si Jake no hubiera sido tan terco como para seguirme, sabiendo lo que yo sentía por Edward, que aunque tardara un par de años yo no lo olvidaría, si de todas maneras me iba a destrozar nuevamente.- Seth hizo algo como un ronroneo, y me tomo de los hombros con un abrazo.

-El hubiera solo existe cuando lo imaginamos Bella, porque jamás existió, tal vez así es como debieron de ser las cosas.

-No me gusta, yo no quería terminar igual que mis padres.

-No lo hiciste, fue diferente, claro tienes mucha más madures de lo que muchos pudimos esperar, seguir hablando con Jake como si nada hubiera pasado, todo por Connor, por eso me preocupe ahorita que te vi, caminando furiosa alejándote de él.

-Todo lo que quiero son respuestas.

-Puedes intentar comunicarte con Edward.

-¿Bromeas?

-¡NO! Mira se que se comporto de forma extraña, pero realmente te quería no te imaginas ¡Ni siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza! Que tan mal estuvo cuando tu lo dejaste y Tanya no ayudo mucho.

-Hablabas con él cuando eso paso- pregunte más como una afirmación, tenia curiosidad entonces lo de Ángela no era una exageración.

-No, pero tenía contacto con su mamá Esme, tu sabes que esa mujer es mucho más dulce que la miel y me decía que no estaba de todo bien, si lograba convencerte de que vinieras a verle te lo agradecería mucho.

-¡Me lo dices hasta ahora!- era increíble como Seth me venía diciendo todo esto hasta hoy, ¿Por qué espero tanto?

-¡Sí! Estabas tan herida y lastimada por lo que te hizo Edward que no querías entender lo que sentías por él, además de que tú- me señalo a mí de mala manera –Nos prohibiste hablarte sobre él, sabía que me colgarías en el instante que mencionara su nombre.

-Pero aun así…

-Bella, eras muy terca y lo seguirás siendo, parecía que todo lo que podía moverte de tu estado de penumbra era Jake, según tu claro.

-Seth, es increíble que Edward sea la víctima y luego lo haya sido yo traicionada por Jacob y ahora es él quien es la victima porque no logro comprender que paso porque me puso el cuerno.

-Sí pero eso ya no es el punto, antes no estabas ni molesta, ¡Bella concentrémonos quieres!

¿Concentrarme en qué? ¿Por qué? No entendía porque Seth se ponía tan paranoico no era nada de lo que no pudiera entender, solamente le decía lo que sentía ¿organizarme? Creo que es difícil para él hablar como yo hablo. En clave como psicóloga, como si fueran mis apuntes de mis pacientes.

-¿Qué va mal?

-Bien el primer problema es volver aquí, encontrarte con Jack y luego…-

-¿Y luego qué? No te entiendo.

-Eres Psicóloga, Bella, debes de saber comprender los sentimientos de las personas y no puedes comprender los tuyos.

-Bueno… yo- él tenía razón, yo no podía descifrar mis propios sentimientos porque según uno de mis mejores maestros de la universidad me decía que era mejor reprimir mis sentimientos para no sentirnos nuestro propio paciente con todos sus problemas y trastornos – La psicología no me lo permite tan abiertamente.

-Vamos olvida todo- se coloco delante de mi –Aprenderemos algo nuevo psicología por Swan, revelar lo que sientes ahora, primer problema Jack, segundo problema Edward, tercer problema tú.

-Primer problema: Jacob Black, bueno él, simplemente me traiciono con otra en mí misma cama rompió todo lo que yo pensaba sobre una familia feliz, lastimo a mi hijo y a mí, pero lo que más me mortifico fue que él me enamoro para dejarme abandonada otra vez, y yo pensé que no sería como con Edward.

-Bien de ahí pasamos al problema número dos.

-Edward Cullen, lo que me hizo, ni siquiera me dijo adiós, pero llega a resultar que cuando me vuelve a ver se comporta como un adolecente ¡Si como un adolecente! Pide mi numero de celular y empieza a mensajearme con migo, como cuando antes de que empezáramos a salir- sentí nostalgia al recordar eso- Pero eso es algo que me ha llenado la cabeza de tonterías infantiles y me hace feliz.

-Y por último problema numero tres. Tu.

-No es que no me guste, sigue siendo igual de guapo a como lo recuerdo, incluso ¡Mas! Si eso es posible, pero no sabes la emoción que me dio al saber que él sigue sintiendo lo mismo que yo, que vivo lo mismo que yo cuando me fui, pero de una manera más bizarra, y luego me odio a mi misma también porque pude haber hecho algo al respecto, no dejarme llevar por las palabras de Jake y venir a Forks a verle.

-Bien, eso es lo que llamo psicología por Swan, acomodar las cosas por prioridad y por número, ahora ay otra cosa-

Yo ya no quería otra cosa, yo me sentía fatal, quería estar sola y me aparte de su camino, le dije que quería estar sola y que volvería más tarde, me aleje de la playa, Seth siempre me ayudaba, pero ahora fue muy especifico, primero fue la llegada de Elizabeth a mi consultorio, luego Ángela, después me encontré a Edward y ahora Seth, era demasiada coincidencia y yo tenía que pensarlo porque de algo bonito y casual se estaba haciendo extraño.

Llegue a mi carro y me sibí, saliendo de la Push conduciendo hacia donde fuera, donde pudiera pensar claramente, Seth tenía razón tenía que pensar con claridad, poner prioridades, pero aunque quiera poner a Connor primero siempre ahora la prioridad era yo, solo yo, yo, yo, yo, porque no importaba yo era el centro del problema, egoístamente cierto, yo, solo yo podía arreglarlo.

Me di cuenta que iba por la carretera gastada y algo descuidada que me conducía al claro, ese claro que se encontraba detrás de la casa de los Cullen, seguí el camino, luego me salí de la carretera y luego camine, por el bosque, el camino que aprendí de memoria cuando tenía 17 años, pero ahora estaba lleno de maleza y hierba, pero antes estaba bien marcado de tierra por tanto que lo pisaban.

Llegue al claro donde me recosté y me puse a ver las nubes, con mis manos en mi abdomen, pensé, sobre mí, sobre lo que pasaba ahora entre Edward y Jacob, lo que sucedería si yo vuelvo a caer otra vez en los encantos de Edward, no solo seria yo la que saldría herida, también lo sería Connor y Elizabeth, para lo poco que la conozco a ella estoy segura que no me dejara acercarme lo suficiente como para darle un apretón de manos y lo mismo le pasaría a Edward si quisiera socializar con Connor. Pero si ellos vieran que somos felices ¿interrumpirán esa felicidad? Por más que me valla a los extremos no me importaría mucho ser lastimada otra vez, porque puede que ahora si tenga esa posibilidad de ser feliz con Edward, lucharía por él.

Jacob me abandono, porque yo no estaba lista para amarlo me engañe a mi misma con todas las dulces y alentadoras palabras que me decía, pero no era verdad, aun le quiero, incluso puedo decir que le amo, y tal vez debería enfrentar eso primero y hablar con él de frente para saber si pasa lo mismo, pero enseñándole que ya no soy la chica tímida.

Tarareando la nana que me había compuesto Edward para poder dormir, me quede viendo las nubes, al igual que esto solo me concierna a mí, eso significa que tampoco le puedo echar la culpa a Jack por lo que paso, ni a Edward ni a nadie más que mía por no confiar en que realmente era lo suficientemente hermosa para competir contra Tanya, o Irina, de Jesica o Steysi, o de cualquiera que quisiera ser su novia. Y ahora lo que me tengo que enfrentar es a Elizabeth Cullen que me dificultara acercarme a su papá.

Tome mi celular, tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas, de Seth y de Connor, después les llamaría, me dirigí a la bandeja de entrada de mis mensajes y el ultimo era de Edward, lo seleccione para contestarle, le diría algo en clave para que entendiera que estoy en el claro… ¡No! Mejor le digo que me he tomado un pequeño espacio para saber cómo estuvo su fin de semana.

Sin esperar contestación me senté, con las piernas cruzadas, escuche como se movían los árboles y arbustos del lugar, lo cual me pareció raro porque no había nada de viento, después me llego una llamada de Connor la cual la conteste.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?

-En algún lugar de Forks ¿Por qué?

-Mi tío Seth dijo que te fuiste así de la nada y me preocupa la razón por la cual te hayas marchado de la Push.

-No es nada malo Connor- le asegure a mi hijo para que se tranquilizara –Solo no quería interferir en ese lugar, quería darte tu espacio y recordar viejos momentos.

-¿Segura?- su tono era de duda y mucha más desesperación.

-Claro, no todo en este lugar es la Push, hay lugares más bonitos.

-Si lo sé pero, aun así… bueno, mejor olvídalo ¿volverás pronto?

-Voy en camino no te preocupes.

-Bien mamá te espero entonces, además le avisare a todos para que desistan en buscarte por el bosque porque Ann y Eva están muy pero muy seguras de que estas perdida en el bosque.

-Iré directamente para haya para que nadie se preocupe, en especial tú.

-¡Yo! Deberías preocuparte por los demás ¡Saliste corriendo de la nada Isabella! ¿Cómo no quieres que este preocupado? ¿Quién es el adulto responsable en esta relación madre e hijo?

-Connor Black, te prohíbo que te vuelvas paranoico como tu abuela René ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si mamá lo siento, es que… si te digo la verdad, es solo que mi papá se puso algo histérico al saber que te habías marchado sin despedirte, y bueno se volvió como una histeria colectiva no volverá a pasar en este día.

-¿Solo en este día?

-En la semana, bueno lo dudo porque es ¡la semana de la final!

-Connor ya entendí.- Yo ya me había encaminado por el sendero alejándome del claro, tratando de que mi hijo no se volviera un maniaco –Ya voy en camino para la Push ¿podrás manejar la situación hasta que vuelva?

-Por supuesto mamá.

-Nos vemos.

Colgué el celular y lo avente al asiento del copiloto mientras iba manejando, volver al claro me había traído varios recuerdos, y saber que Jack estaba preocupado me demostraba que se sentía culpable por muchas cosas y eso era bueno, pero no me preocuparía de él ya no más, ya tenía que dejarlo de un lado por completo y dejarlo ya solo como el padre de mi hijo y hasta ese punto, tomarlo en cuenta como ser humano y listo ya no tenía porque seguir preocupándome por su vida, si el logro olvidarme y hacer su vida nuevamente ¿Por qué yo no? Connor pronto cumplirá 17 años, ya había cumplido con mi papel de madre también, no tenía nada de malo querer volver a enamorarme del mismo hombre de hace 22 años.

Sin duda alguna volver al claro fue la mejor opción, me hizo recordar los mejores momentos que pase con Edward, olvidando todo lo malo, que ciertamente no era nada comparado con los buenos momentos. Valla realmente eran muchos buenos recuerdos en ese claro, la primera de muchas de nuestras citas, nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer baile, nuestra primera discusión, una discusión no tan importante pero muy relevante para nuestra relación la cual yo salí ganadora por eso para mí es buena, y también nuestra primera vez, si la primera vez que hice el amor con Edward fue en ese claro y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de lo que paso, después de todo de eso se trataba la discusión.

No entiendo cómo me deje llevar por las palabras de todos en el pueblo, más de Tanya ¡Como la aborrezco ahora! Por hacerme cambiar de opinión tan rápido, me detesto a mi misma también por no creer que Edward realmente me amaba, pero cambiaria eso ahora que lo he vuelto a ver no lo dejare ir.

Lily POV´s

Fin de semana familia Cullen, con los Halle y los Whitlock, si también vinieron mis abuelos y los de Mathew, solo faltaba mi tío Edward y Lizzie pero ellos se lo perdieron por ir a ese supuesto concierto. En fin no se perdían de mucho Forks seguía igual de aburrido de siempre, verde, verde a y verde sin nada de sol.

Pero venir a la gran mansión Cullen con toda la familia me gustaba así que no podía quejarme, estaríamos aquí solo dos días y puede que el lunes no valla a la escuela, mucho mejor así Miranda no me hará nada por lo que paso en el partido del viernes y cuando llegue Lizzie, me salvaría completamente yo realmente no la soportaba pero este año le toco a ella ser la capitana de porristas y para mi mala suerte ¡odia a mi prima! La razón la desconozco pero esto surgió de la noche a la mañana, en fin se que ella llegara hoy en la noche y no irá a la escuela así que yo tampoco no me arriesgare.

-Insisto Cristóbal deberías entrar a la escuela con Lizzie y con migo.

-Pero yo estoy bien donde estoy, Lily ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No dejes que tu abuela te controle, está bien que estés en un colegio privado y todo va con tu clase pero ¡Prefieres eso a estar con tus primas!

Salimos de la casa mientras los mayores jugaban un aburrido partido de Screibole, solo Robín se había quedado con ellos mientras que Mathew, Cristóbal, Aron, Eliot y yo salimos a dar un paseo por el inmenso jardín trasero de la mansión. Conducía a un claro muy hermoso y detrás de este una gran cascada, algo alejada pero era hermoso aun así. Decidimos jugar un partido de beisbol aunque sin Lizzie no sería lo mismo, tendríamos que desequilibrar los equipos, mientras en el camino intentaba convencer a mi primo que se cambiara de escuela.

-Me gusta mi actual escuela- reclamo Cris cargando dos bates en sus hombros.

-Hermano te tengo un consejo- se acerco Mathew a su hermano e igual lo hizo Eliot y empezaron a susurrarse.

-¡Valla eso se llama complot!- me queje cruzando mis brazos.

-Déjalos Lily además también debes de dejar de molestar a Cris con eso de que se cambie a su escuela.

-Es que es muy divertida, y sería mucho mejor cuando él esté ahí recuerdo el año pasado en secundaria que todos pensaban que éramos hermanos gemelos.

-¡Decidió!- gritaron los tres que se habían hecho bolita para secretearse.

-Eso no es bueno- dijo Aron, acercándose un poco más a nosotros ya que el nos guiaba para llegar al claro.

-Si ustedes ganan- nos señalo Cris a mi hermano Aron y a mi –Yo me cambiare de escuela, pero si nosotros ganamos- se refirió a él, a su hermano y a Eliot –Tu tendrás que dejarnos tu carro por toda una semana.

-¡Eso no es justo!- grite yo desconsolada cambiar mi carro porque Cris se cambie de escuela no era la cosa más justa.

-Es lo que yo considero justo, por cambiarme.

-Ni que nos fueran a ganar- dijo Aron siguiendo adelante en su camino –Aunque Elizabeth no esté con nosotros no significa que no ganemos.

-Yo no confiaría tanto en eso Aron- Eliot llego junto con mi otro hermano pero se detuvieron un poco antes de llegar al claro.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Mathew por todos, mientras nos deteníamos.

-Hay una intrusa en nuestro claro-

Nos escondimos detrás de los arbustos y la observamos, estaba detrás de los arbustos incluso Eliot trepo a uno de los arboles junto con Cris, la escuchábamos hablar por el celular, entonces pronuncio un nombre que no quería escuchar.

_-Connor Black, te prohíbo que te vuelvas paranoico como tu abuela René ¿Me escuchaste?_

Me aleje al escuchar eso, seguramente era su mamá ¿pero qué razones tendría ella de estar aquí? Era demasiada coincidencia, bueno es que no muchas personas en Seattle venían de este pueblecito tan húmedo y poco convencional sin mucho encanto.

-¡Ya se va!- me grito Cris desde el árbol.

-¿Quién será ella? Y porque estaba en nuestro claro, pocos conocen su ubicación.

-No es nuestro claro Mathew- aclaro Aron –A demás puede estar en este claro, no es de nadie que este de justo detrás del patio trasero de nuestros abuelos no nos da el derecho a reclamarlo.

-Yo una vez escuche que tío Edward lo había comprado- dijo Eliot saliendo de los arbustos y entrando al claro, todos le vimos de una manera extraña y solo levanto los hombros como respuesta –Yo lo escuche no sé si seria cierto.

-A un así los únicos que conocemos el camino para llegar al claro somos nosotros- indique yo apuntándonos y también apunte hacia en dirección de la mansión.

-Nosotros los Cullens o cualquiera que tenga relación con ellos- dijo Cris en un tono muy parecido al de mi abuelo Carlisle.

-Va este ya se cree Cullen- dijo Aron ansiosamente –Tu eres Whitlock y se acabo.

-¿Quieres ver como este Whitlock te patea el trasero Hall?

Yo me empecé a reír por sus bromas y sabia lo que significaba, tendríamos que ponernos a jugar y ahora Eliot estaría de nuestro lado, Aron lo provoco para que así poderles ganar, aun así estaba un poco inquieta, lo que dijo Cris era cierto solo nosotros conocíamos el camino a este claro por nuestros papás, y este claro lo encontraron ellos cuando recién se mudaron aquí al pueblo, es extraño pero no es porque ella lo conocía sino porque ella podía sin duda ser la mamá de Connor, tiene el mismo tono de color de ojos, eso es lo pertúrbate del asunto cuando Lizzie se entere querrá explotar del asombro.

**Hola, bueno aquí ya les traigo este capítulo que intente hacerlo totalmente Bella, pero no podía dejar de hacer un poco de un comentario de la familia Cullen, es necesario para este fic, espero que les haya gustado un poco de Seth y frustración por parte de Jacob. Es todo por mi parte espero pronto poner en marcha una cita entre Bella y Edward, sin que Lizzie y Connor se den cuenta. ¡Gracias por esperar! Y sus comentarios y alertas como digo siempre alimentan mi ego de escritora.**

_**Esme VanHellsing**_


	10. Un Café Late

**Los Personajes Mencionados Son Propiedad de la Autora del libro, Utilizados En Esta Historia, Solo Algunos OOC Que intervienen En Esta Historia Me Pertenecen.**

**Un Café Late.**

**Edward POV´s**

Habíamos vuelto de New York después de las 10 de la noche, ese fin de semana fue uno de los mejores que había tenido en mucho tiempo, extrañamente Elizabeth se comporto normal como si no le importara que varias mujeres me vieran o no, si me coqueteaban o no, solo me veía feliz y sonriente, contenta y siempre que sonaba mi celular trataba de ver con impaciencia de quien era, como si supiera lo que hay entre Bella y yo. Bueno realmente no hay nada pero yo sentía que lo había.

Era lunes por la mañana y yo me sentía como nuevo a pesar de que me había acostado tarde, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir menos de 5 ó 4 horas al día pero Lizzie no. Estábamos en el desayunador de la cocina, ella tomaba… ¿chocolate? Si era chocolate caliente algo contra su dieta de natación, pero parecía que hoy no había ido y tenía unas grandes ojeras en sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella bebía de su tasa.

-No lo sé, enferma no estoy, pero me siento muy cansada, no debimos desvelarnos tantos días seguidos.- sentí inseguridad en su voz pero debía ser por el cansancio.

-Solo fueron 3 y te recuerdo que yo quería llegar temprano ayer pero tú estabas emocionada caminado por la 5ta avenida y mi bolsillo se perjudicara con eso.

El domingo después de comer, decidimos explorar solo un poco por New York y Elizabeth estaba tan feliz viendo los aparadores de la 5ta avenida que no pude decirle que no y que teníamos que irnos ya, jamás la había visto tan feliz como cuando fue su última navidad, hacía mucho tiempo de eso y no pude negárselo, no podía si ella era mi vida sería como privarme a mí de oxigeno.

-Pero no todo lo que compramos era para mí- respondió dejando la taza en la mesa –Sabes que nos aria tu querida hermanita si se entera que no le trajimos nada de New York ahora que esta la moda en todo su apogeo.

-¿A mí? No creo que m haga nada porque yo siempre me he resistido a todo eso, pero a ti- le sobe la coroniña en su cabeza, despeinándola, pero no creo que le molestara ya que aun ni arreglada estaba solo hizo como que se peinaba y siguió bebiendo de la tasa – Y sabias que lo que tienes bebiendo es chocolate.

-¡¿Qué? – Prácticamente casi arroja la tasa pero luego la vuelve a ver con cuidado y sonríe, casi pude ver que esa sonrisa era mágica ya que era hermosa, desde luego hace mucho que no la veía sonreír así – Tu no le dirás a nadie y yo tampoco se los diré.

-¿De qué hablas Lizzie?

-No es nada papá- veía la tasa con mucho cuidado, y me temía que estuviera enferma o algo así, le tome de la frente y si tenía fiebre, odio tener que decirlo pero en casa de herrero cuchara de palo –No iras a la escuela hoy.

-¡Porque!

-Tienes fiebre y estas desvelada, el jueves es la final de beisbol y el sábado de natación, sin contar que el viernes tienes un recital en la sinfónica de Seattle.

-Puedo manejar una fiebre.

-No mientras yo esté bajo tu supervisión, te quedas.

Tome las llaves de su carro, y las de repuesto, asegurándome de que no se fuera unos cuantos minutos después que yo. No es que exagerara pero está tomando chocolate, lo raro no es que sea caliente, sino que es chocolate y luego se ríe sola ¿De qué? Nadie lo sabrá y eso es extraño porque a la tasa era a quien le decía que nadie le dirá nada y la fiebre puede empeorar y no me gustaría que se perdiera esas 3 cosas tan importantes.

-Vamos Edward relájate un poco.

-Claro que no, te has resfriado y no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que tan loca estas como para desobedecerme.

-¿Me estas llamando malcriada?

-No… solo un poco rebelde- la verdad creo que si es ese término "malcriada" pero no del todo era cierto, solo son los efectos de la fiebre –Le hablare a tu abuela para que venga a cuidarte y a Lily para que no pase a recogerte.

-¡No! No le digas a Lily pegara el grito en el cielo con mi tía a Rose, ella a tía Alice… así consecutivamente.

-¿Prometes no escaparte?

-Lo prometo papá.

Ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación mientras yo la veía desde el recibidor de la casa, pocas veces se ha enfermado y cuando lo hacía yo no iba al trabajo o me la llevaba con migo, pero ahora ya era muy grande para que yo hiciera eso, era mejor que se quedara en casa, descansara y tuviera un poco de apapachas de su abuela que era lo que podría hacerle un poco de falta.

-¿Tendrás doble turno?- se volvió para preguntarme desde arriba de las escaleras y yo le sonreí.

-Haré todo lo posible por volver antes de las 5.

-Solo unas cuantas horas…

-Pronto volveré a casa, pero Beth ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? (1)

-Márcame nomas tengas un espacio libre, así yo también me sentiré segura papá… a veces tienes tanto trabajo y con tu insomnio me preocupa más que un resfriado, deberías de tener más descansos como el del fin de semana, solo para Edward, no para él y su hija, ni para su familia, solo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

-No siempre se puede Lizzie, este debe ser año bisiesto pero esos son los riesgos de ser Doctor, nos vemos cariño te quiero- me despedí de mano y salí de la casa, y me apresure a marcarle a mi mamá quien me contesto emocionada y luego con algo de angustia diciendo que rápido iría para mi casa.

Un poco más tranquilo fui al hospital y llegue a mi consultorio, aun un poco nervioso por Lizzie y por lo que me dijo, y revise todos los pendientes que tenia, pero las palabras de Lizzie seguían en mi cabeza, que me tomara un descanso fuera del hospital, fuera de nuestra familia y sin ella, solo yo, ¿yo? no podría hacer eso porque mi todo mi yo es Elizabeth, cambie mis consultas para en la mañana y al doctor Hole le di mi hora de Urgencias para ir temprano, mientras atendía a mi primer paciente me llego un mensaje de texto, pero no lo respondí hasta que entro mi segundo paciente sabía que no era Elizabeth porque ella debía estar dormida y casi nunca me mandaba mensajes. Cuando vi que me lo había mandado Bella, me sorprendió un poco pero me saco una gran sonrisa, le conteste lo más rápido posible y agregue que lo más probable era que tardaría en contestarle por mi trabajo.

Ayer cuando ya estábamos a punto de irnos de New York me llego uno de sus mensajes y terminamos la cadena de mensajes de texto hasta las 2 ó 3 de la mañana, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, platicar con Bella por mensajes de texto como si nada hubiera pasado, como si realmente todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, y me hubiera dejado las mejores cosas de mi vida como mi familia y mi hija, volverme a encontrar con Marie Isabella Swan es… ¡Maravilloso! Y sentía que me devolvía la vida que perdí una vez, se que suena muy hipócrita, ya que vivía por mi hija, mi todo era mi Elizabeth, pero Bella era quien se había llevado esa vida primero… pero mi corazón también.

No sé cuantos mensajes nos mandamos durante la mañana, pero ni siquiera sentí que el tiempo había pasado, incluso le había hablado a Lizzie pero no me había dado cuenta de la hora ni del momento de la mañana que lo hice, solo atendía a mis pacientes con una gran sonrisa, sentía mi cambio de humor diferente, incluso mis compañeros del trabajo se burlaron de ello. Ángela me pregunto si todo estaba bien y yo le conteste que nada podía ser mejor.

Ya eran pasadas de la 1 de la tarde porque me había dado cuenta que mi secretaria se había ido y volvería para las 3, pero yo seguía atendiendo a mis pacientes para poder salir temprano como se lo prometí a mi hija. A pesar de que estaba realmente ocupado, pensaba en mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo en Bella y en Lizzie, y no me da pena pensar en esto ahora, al contrario me alegro. Incluso el último mensaje que Bella me mando hizo que pensara que pudiera a ver una nueva posibilidad de felicidad.

_**¿Qué te parecería si nos vemos hoy para comer?**_

Me llego el mensaje y dude un poco porque no podía comer hoy con ella si quería llegar temprano a casa.

_Mejor nos vemos más tarde, en un café, es que por mi trabajo no puedo salir ahora para comer._

Esperaría su contestación y que no se molestara ¡Realmente quería verla! Pero si quería llegar a la hora que le prometí a Lizzie tenía que acabar aquí con mi trabajo.

_**Perfecto, te parece si nos vemos a las 3: 30 en el café de la esquina de la calle central.**_

Si per parece perfecto tratare de estar lo más puntual posible, hasta entonces.

_**No me vallas a dejar plantada! Adiós!**_

Sonreí ante el último mensaje, vería a Bella mucho antes de lo esperado y me gustaba mucho esa idea. Me apresure a llenar todos los informes que tenía pendientes, y los que no acabara se los dejaría a mi secretaria, no aria esperar a Bella ni a Lizzie. Recibí a mi último paciente a las 2:40 y salí del hospital a las 3: 10, por fortuna podría llegar a tiempo, al café que Bella me había dicho.

Elizabeth POV´s

No me sentía tan mal como lo hacía ver mi papá, y me decía mi abuela Esme, pero disfrute pasar un tiempo con mi abuela, solo para mí. Pero realmente si tenía temperatura y me gano el sueño.

-¡Donde esta!- una voz me despertó de lo que era mi agradable sueño.

-Arriba, está durmiendo Lily cariño no la despiertes.- esa era mi abuela.

-¡Lilith!- la voz de un… ¿hombre? No distinguí bien quien era ¿Papá?

Quise levantarme pero no logre nada, solo me moví entre la cama para quedar boca arriba y abrí un ojo con cuidado. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y la luz me molesto mucho y me cubrí con las cobijas, dejando mi mano por fuera.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Despierta!- me grito Lily jalándome de mi mano. Yo no le conteste solo intentaba no caerme de la cama.

-¡Lily deja en paz a Lizzie que está enferma!- esa era la voz de Cristóbal ¿Qué hacia Cristóbal aquí? Él estaba en una escuela privada y salía mucho más tarde que nosotros.

-¿Qué sucede?- por fin hable después de tanto alboroto.

-¡Por qué no fuiste a la escuela!- me grito mi prima con sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Por qué crees? Tengo temperatura, y mi papá no me dejo ir.- cerré mis ojos incapaz de soportar aun la intensidad de la luz.

-Lily te dije que no despertaras a tu prima- llego mi abuela, y se acerco a mí, escuche algo moverse y me toco la frente. –La temperatura ha bajado un poco.

-Te dije Lily que no era buena idea venir- empezó a decir Cristóbal –Mañana igual la íbamos a ver, ¿podemos irnos ahora?

-Tiempo- susurre algo cansada, moviendo la mano. -¿Qué hace aquí Cris? ¿Por qué vienes a molestarme Lily? ¿Eso qué huelo es sopa de verduras?

Tenía hambre, no podía evitar sentir el aroma de lo que había traído mi abuela, quien solo rio ante mis preguntas y me acerco la charola, lo que había hecho ruido antes, a la cama para poder comer. Me levante esperando las otras dos respuestas de mis preguntas.

-Iré a traerles de comer a ustedes también chicos no tardo- mi abuela se fue casi dando barincitos de felicidad por saber que estábamos ahí a su cuidado, mientras que Cris solo asentía con la cabeza con felicidad.

-Veras Lizzie- Lily se sentó al lado derecho de mi cama, mientras Cris, se sentaba del izquierdo y yo seguía comiendo, mi primo tomo el control remoto de la tele y la prendió empezando a hacer zapping. –Ayer Cris y yo hicimos una apuesta, y perdió porque le ganamos en beisbol.- solté una risa, pero de vergüenza al saber que Cris había perdido en beisbol.

-No es gracioso Lizz tu sigue comiendo o te quitare ese plato.- me sugirió mi primo molesto y algo rojo de vergüenza o ira, cualquiera podía ser o ambas.

-Ese no es el punto, la apuesta es que si yo ganaba el se cambiaria de escuela y ahora está con nosotras en el instituto.

-Genial- dije después de meterme un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-No lo fue cuando le dijo a Cristina Whitlock- esa fue mi abuela quien regreso mucho más rápido de lo que espere con la bandeja con dos platos, uno para Lily y otro para Cris. –Pero supongo que no te hará daño estar en una escuela pública con tus primas.

-Eso depende abue- dijo mi primo- Cuando quiera entrar a la escuela de marina en New York y me digan que porque me cambie de preparatoria no le puedo decir que fue porque perdí una apuesta.

-Eres un llorón- replico Lily.

-¿Tu no comerás abuela?- la vi seriamente mientras reía por lo que decía mi primo.

-Tu abuelo llegara en cualquier momento, lo esperare para comer, ustedes coman.

Y salió de mi habitación con una de sus maternales sonrisas, dejándonos a mí y a mis primos como perdidos por la hermosa sonrisa que tenía mi abue Esme, su sonrisa no se podía igualar y eso me hizo sentirme mal por la forma en que me había estado comportando con ella, mis abuelos, mis tíos…

-¡Liz! ¡April!- me hablaba Lily moviendo su mano delante de mí.

-¿Qué quieres Lilith?

-Te estoy diciendo que preguntaron por ti, en la escuela y uno de esos fue Connor Black.

-Black, de seguro estaba nervioso porque hoy teníamos examen de ciencias y era su compañera.

-No me lo dijo solo dijo que donde estabas y agacho la cabeza diciendo adiós.

-Loco- dijo Cris, con el pan en la boca.

-No me interesa- dije de la misma manera que dijo Cris.

-Pero bueno eso no es todo lo que te tengo que decir de Connor, sino que también vimos a su mamá en el claro… ¡En nuestro claro! Ese claro hermoso donde jugamos beis y solo le pertenece al Clan Cullen.

-De seguro era una casualidad- me dije a mi misma, que una mujer que vive en Seattle y viaja con su hijo y esposo para ir a Forks o al bosque es normal.

-Nada te motiva- Lily dejo de hablar y empezó a comer y ya no dijeron nada más.

Seguimos viendo la tele, creo que era una serie de Fox tv, o algo así no le seguía el hilo de la historia pero parecía que mis primos sí. Luego de un rato subió mi abuelo Carlisle y nos saludo a los tres, me reviso y dijo que me tenía que tomar un jarabe que me traería más tarde.

-Lizzie tu estas en calculo verdad- me dijo Cris después de un rato que veíamos la tele bueno yo más bien me quedaba dormida.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Es que yo entre a esa materia y dijo el profe que mañana tendríamos examen.

-Ok… ¡QUE!- entre en pánico ¡Examen de cálculo! ¡Calculo! Miedo, miedo, no había estudiado nada desde el lunes pasado… y de seguro hoy vieron tema nuevo. -¿Tienes los apuntes de hoy?

-No, porque me saco de la clase diciendo que yo ya había pasado ese tema y no tenía sentido que estuviera ahí que volviera después del examen.- me explico Cris muy tranquilo cosa que yo ya no estaba, quien podía tener los apuntes ¡Quien!

Voltee a ver a Lily y estaba sonrojada, y tenía la cuchara en la boca, con los brazos cruzados, ese sonroja… era porque… ¡Ian! Claro ese chico si debió ir hoy a la escuela, sabía que Lily lo sabía y me moví entre las cobijas brincando a Cristóbal y buscar mi celular, tenía que conseguir esos apuntes. Busque mi celular en mi tocador y comencé a buscar el numero de ese tipo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Lily, pero sabía yo que sabía lo que yo hacía.

-Le marco a Ian para que me de esos apuntes, no pienso reprobar ese examen.

-¡Pero estas enferma! El profe te perdonara.

-Por supuesto que no me dará oportunidad.

Marque el numero ignorando a Lily, una cosa era que le gustara Ian y otra cosa que yo necesitara su ayuda, lamento molestar a mi prima pero créanme que eh intentado hacer que entre ellos surja algo, pero esta siempre se queda callada y lo ignora, así que ella se lo pierde desperdiciando oportunidades. Dos tonos, tres, cuatro, ya mero me manda a buzón.

-_¿Bueno?_

-Blackwood necesito tus apuntes ya.

_-¿Disculpa? Así saludas a un amigo, Hola Eliza…Beth como estas._

-Hola, me presas tus apuntes.

-_No puedo._

-¡Porque!

-_Tenemos examen señorita tengo que estudiar_.

-Lo sé por eso lo necesito ¡Para el último tema!

-_No lo sé…_

-Mira Blackwood tienes que ayudarme, yo te estoy ayudando con esto.

-_Es que ahora estoy ocupado y no puedo ir a tu casa en este momento._

-Dime donde estas y voy por tu cuaderno.

-_Estoy en el parque de la calle central el de…_

-Si ya se cual, bien iré en unos minutos no te vayas a ir sin avisarme.

_-Aquí te voy a esperar. _

Le colgué rodando los ojos, ahora tenía que ver cómo iba al parque sin que mis abuelos se dieran cuenta, empecé a buscar una muda de ropa para quitarme mi pijama y entre al baño, para cambiarme ya que Cris estaba en mi habitación y no creo que él quiera verme y tampoco quiero que me vea en ropa interior. Tocaron a la puerta, debía ser Lily.

-Lizzie ¿está todo bien?

-Define bien Lily- le conteste mientras me ponía una pantalonera deportiva.

-Que vas a hacer, con lo de Ian y todo…

-Iré a verlo al parque de la calle central- abrí la puerta del baño ya cambiada y algo aseada para poder irme.

-¡No!- dijo Cris -¡Estas enferma! ¡No te dejare salir!

-Tengo que ir, no pretendo reprobar Calculo me llevaría todo el semestre y me ha costado mucho sacarme 10 en cada examen que presento con ese profesor.

-Mis abuelos se darán cuenta- Lily se puso enfrente de mí, estaba nerviosa, no quería que yo fuera a ver a Ian pero a mí me importaba más mi calificación, yo no intentaba hacerle daño a mi prima nunca lo aria pero sé que a él es el unico que le puedo pedir que me preste su cuaderno.

-Saldré por la ventana de la habitación- me dirigí hacia la ventana que daba a un balcón donde brincaría por un árbol –Iré hasta el patio del vecino así tomare un camión y nadie se dará cuenta, volveré en media hora.

-Elizabeth nos van a regañar a nosotros por incurrirte- Cris me detuvo por el brazo pero yo me zafe –No vallas.

-La culpa será mía, solo asegúrense de que no entren mis abuelos, hasta que yo vuelva.- Brinque hasta el árbol mientras mis primos me veían.

Asentí volteándoles a ver y baje con cuidado, luego brinque la cerca de mi vecino y salí hacia el jardín de enfrente, llegue hasta la parada del camión, el cual llego muy rápido, le prometí a mi papá no salir pero tenía que hacerlo, solo copiaría rápido esos apuntes y me iría así de rápido como me salí de mi casa y me pondría a estudiar. El camión hizo parada en la esquina del café que estaba enfrente del parque. Cruce la calle y como esperaba, todo el equipo de futbol estaba ahí.

-Valla, valla te puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- voltee a ver quién era y no lo reconocí, era un chavo alto con un acento alemán.

-Vengo por algo que Ian Blackwood va a prestarme, podrías decirle que estoy aquí.

-Claro Cullen en seguida regreso- como que soltó una carcajada y yo mire entre otras cosas no parecían estar practicando, más bien estaban pasando el rato libre ¿por eso no me pudo llevar el cuaderno a mi casa?

-Gracias Wilm- dijo Ian acercándose hacia mí, ah ya sabía quién era el que me encontré antes, estaba en la clase de música con migo. –Hola Cullen.

-Ahora me prestas tus apuntes- me cruce de brazos y extendí mi mano para que me entregara el cuaderno que llevaba en las suyas.

-¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela?

-Estoy enferma, ahora podri…

-No pareces enferma, a lo mejor pálida pero a veces ese es tu tono normal de piel.

-Blackwood solo préstame tus apuntes.

-Y yo como voy a estudiar.

-Te paso mañana el examen.

-¡Vas a hacer trampa! Nunca lo imagine de ti.- movió la cabeza con desaprobación, yo no estaba como para aguantar sus jueguitos hoy. -¿Esto cuenta como el favor que te debo?

-No, esto es algo que no estaba en mis planes, pero si así me prestas el cuaderno entonces diré que sí.

-¿Cuál era el favor que me ibas a pedir con tal de ayudarme en cálculo?- se acerco mucho a mí agachándose para estar a mi altura y me vio con esos ojos azul penetrante que… me sentí asfixiada porque sentía que me ahogaba en un océano. Gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado, viendo hacia el café, buscando algo para distraerme, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi, a mi papá.

Moví con una mano a Ian para que me dejara moverme y ver mejor si era mi papá, su cabello alborotado como siempre, rojo cobrizo como el mío dando apariencia a un café claro y su característica barbilla, trague en seco al verlo en ese lugar, pero él no estaba solo, estaba con… ¿con quién estaba?

-Elizabeth ¿A dónde vas?- Ian me tomaba del brazo al darme cuenta que ya estaba poniendo un pie fuera de la acera.

-No lo sé- deje que Ian me jalara del brazo mientras yo veía a mi papá.

Ian se puso delante de mí, buscando lo que yo veía, tardo un rato y luego supo que era y soltó un "oh" como si sintiera vergüenza, su amarre fue un poco más suave ahora, pero no veía hacia donde yo más bien me veía a mí.

-¿Es tu papá?- me pregunto casi en mi oído.

-Si- en ese momento vi como la persona con la que hablaba se hacía para adelante…

¡Era una mujer! De cabellos largos, y color café pero era como café chocolate. No podía ser, no ella no podía ser, se suponía que no se verían hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Pero mi papá se veía feliz, tenía esa sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos que no tenía en mucho tiempo. Reía y sonreía con muchas ganas, tome el brazo de Ian, aferrando mis dedos a su chamarra, ya no podía estar ahí tenía que irme antes de que mi papá se diera cuenta que lo vi con Bella Swan.

-¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa?- le pregunte a Ian viéndolo a los ojos y él solo me vio de una manera ¿tierna?

-Claro- con su frente toco la mía, y sentí un hueco extraño en mi corazón al sentir ese contacto y la temperatura subir a mi cuerpo –Ahora veo que si estas enferma.

Me tomo de los brazos y me dirigió hacia no sé donde, pero llego un momento en que no me pude mover más, me sentía muy débil, e Ian tuvo que cargarme, sentía como sudaba en seco y la mano de Ian en la mía mientras me llevaba a mi casa, mientras todo lo que podía pensar era en que si mi papá descubría que no estoy en la casa su felicidad se acabaría y se sentiría culpable por haber ido con Bella y no venir directo a la casa a verme.

**Edward POV´s **

Bella y yo teníamos buen rato riéndonos recordando cosas que pasaron en el instituto de Forks, cosas divertidas, incluso de nuestros comportamientos, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte de volver a ver a Bella, su sonrisa, sus ojos, logre hacer que se volviera sonrojar unas dos o tres veces, pero era obvio que ya es más madura en muchos aspectos incluso creo que yo me he sonrojado muchas más veces que ella.

-De ahí en adelante no fue lo mismo sin ti- le dije a Bella tratando de que supiera lo que paso cuando ella se fue de Forks.

-Tampoco cuando tú me dejaste pero… digamos que estamos a mano y nada de eso ocurrió.- me contesto rápidamente, no era lo que esperaba que dijera.

-Como si nada hubiera ocurrido- sorbí un poco del café pensando en que podía decirle –Entonces empecemos desde el principio, Hola soy Edward Cullen- le tendí la mano esperando a que ella la tomara.

-Isabella Swan, dime Bella.

-Es un gusto Bella- estreche su mano sintiendo electricidad en ella.

-Cuéntame Edward- soltó mi mano y se sonrojo, no esperaba que hiciera eso -¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy médico, me especialice en cardiología y ¿Tu Bella?

-Soy Psicoterapeuta, me especializo en Adolecentes, pero casi no tengo ese tipo de pacientes.

-¿Cómo que pacientes tienes?

-Hombres y mujeres mayores de 30 años.

-Supongo que te diviertes con ellos.- le dije sonriéndole.

-No, bueno en algunas cosas si me cuentan cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado, las mamás leen el diario de sus hijas y en ocasiones me da mucha risa.

-Yo no haría eso, mi hija es demasiado explosiva y al encontrar algo fuera de su personalidad me asustaría mucho.- En cuanto menos lo pensé ya había mencionado a Elizabeth un tema que no quería mencionarle hasta después, aunque ya lo sabía pero aun así.

-Oh tu hija… ya la habías mencionado, yo tengo un hijo de 16 años.

-Mi hija tiene 17, pero dependiendo de la situación es más madura que las adolecentes de su edad, su nombre es Elizabeth.

-Mi hijo se llama Connor, es jugador de americano y está en primer año de preparatoria.

-Eso es interesante- El nombre de Connor me sonaba y pensando en que se había casado con Jake… debía ser Black, el muchacho que había atendido hace un mes –Lizzie, bueno Elizabeth juega en el equipo de Beisbol, de natación y a veces toca en la filarmónica de Seattle.

-Como tú, eso es lindo.- bebió un poco de su café y miro para otro lado -¿Toca el piano?

-Sí y no quiero presumir pero es ralamente buena, tiene un talento nato para la música.

-Y quiere ser concertista ¿supongo?

-No realmente quiere ser médico.

-Siguiendo todos tus pasos, debe ser una niña muy encantadora, bueno adolecente- eso lo sentí más como un sarcasmo, cosa que me pareció extraño viniendo de ella.

-No me lo parece- cruce los brazos sobre la mesa y la mire fijamente –Has cambiado mucho Bella, y espero que haya sido para bien y no por mi culpa.

Quería decírselo, y esperar que m dijera la verdad, que no sea la chica fría y sarcástica que me estaba demostrando, tal vez le cueste hablar de su hijo, tal vez soy yo, o era mejor tener todo por mensajes de texto, no podemos empezar todo desde el principio como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no quería decirle todo lo que había pasado de un solo golpe yo no resistiera volver a vivir todo eso en ese instante, pero a la vez quería estar cerca de ella.

-En parte cambie para bien, por ti- guardo un poco de silencio –Antes no me interesaba mucho, pero luego cuando… me case y mi matrimonio fracaso me volví un poco sarcástica y mas con Jake- escupió la última palabra, bueno eso me saco una sonrisa –Pero no dejaba de pensar en ti, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa?

-Y yo pienso que pasaría si no hubiera sido tan idiota como para no seguirte.- Sonrió un poco e incluso soltó una risa disimulada.

-Los dos nos culpamos de lo que paso, entiendo esto pero creo que enserio tenemos que olvidarnos de todo lo malo, y ver todo lo bueno.

-Todo lo malo… todo fue malo hasta que nació mi hija, y ahora no puede ser mejor desde que te volví a ver Isabella- le sonreí contestando lo que me decía –Solo intentemos esto ¿ok? Después hablaremos de toda la mala experiencia.

-¿Cuándo estemos listos?

-Sí, cuando nos hayamos visto muchas más veces y estemos listos para hablar lo armos tenemos al tiempo de nuestro lado.

Le tome de la mano y volví a sentir esa electricidad, no nos soltamos en un buen rato, hasta que vi la hora que era iban a ser las 5 y yo le había prometido a Elizabeth que antes de esa hora estaría en la casa, tome el celular soltándole la mano y sin duda decían que faltaba 15 minutos antes de las 5, tendría que separarme de Bella pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

-Bella lo siento mucho pero tengo que irme ¿te parece si nos vemos otro día? Te invito a cenar –puse la propina, aunque habíamos quedado que ella la podría porque yo page los cafés.

-Claro ¿yo te aviso cuando?

-Estaré esperando tu respuesta.

Y me marche dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida, aun tenía el toque de rompecorazones pero solo con Bella porque hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia eso. Subí a mi coche para dirigirme a mi casa, donde esperaría encontrar a mi hija en un mejor estado, con los cuidados de mi mamá es lo más seguro.

**Elizabeth POV´s**

Me había quedado dormida en el camino, solo escuchaba mormullos y como era cargada por Ian hasta llegar hasta mi habitación, después de unos minutos de eso abrí los ojos enfocándolos para que se acostumbraran a la luz, vi a mi abuelo, estaba en mi cama con una bolsa de hielo en mi cabeza, en mis manos algo las apretaba, la mano de mi abuela y la de… ¿Ian? Luego los voltee a ver a todos y estaba confundida.

-Ya está mejor- dijo mi abuelo alejándose un poco de mi. –Si no le ocurría ahorita le pasaría más tarde es seguro.

-Fue nuestra culpa lo sentimos- dijeron mis primos al unisonó.

-Ustedes no tienen que ver en esto- mi abuela se acerco hacia ellos, soltándome de la mano y en ese momento lo hizo Ian. –A su prima le iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

-Si ustedes saben que no soy de fierro- conteste tratando de pararme de la cama.

-No lo hagas cariño- me dijo Carlisle poniendo su mano para detenerme –Aun estas débil.

-Fue mi culpa yo de terca le dije a Ian que lo vería en el parque y termine mucho peor.

-Hablaremos después de eso con tu padre- cuando menciono mi abuelo Carlisle a mi papá me puse pálida, no quería arruinarle su felicidad.

-¡No! Que les parece si es nuestro secreto… mi papá se enojaría mucho al enterarse lo que me paso no quiero, darle un disgusto más.- me sentía débil y apenada por tenerlos en esta angustia a mi familia -¿Si ustedes me ponen el castigo?

-¿Nosotros castigándote?- pregunto mi abuelo frotándose su mentón con su mano derecha –Suena tentador.

-Carlisle- le llamo la atención mi abuela.

-Solo será un pequeño favor que le pediré a cambio de todo nuestro silencio.

-Yo acepto.- conteste rápidamente a mi abuelo, quien me sonrió, y me removió la bolsa con hielo de la cabeza mientras depositaba un beso en la misma.

-Bien chicos vámonos antes de que llegue su tío Edward- anunció mi abuela, moviendo a mis primos, vi como Ian empezaba a salir y lo detuve.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo… un momento a solas por favor?

Le detengo con la mano, para que no se siga moviendo, mi abuelo ya había cruzado la puerta de mi habitación, pero Lily se quedo ahí junto mi abuela quien la tomaba del hombro para que saliera y yo solo asentí indicándole a Lily que todo estaría bien que Ian no me aria ningún daño ni yo a él. Entonces salió desconfiada pero tenía que hablar con él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- fue el primero que hablo posteriormente de que la puerta se cerrara después de salir mi abuela.

-Solo cansada y frustrada por haber recaído en la temperatura- voltee a verlo y ahora era él quien me tomaba de la mano –Pero me siento culpable por haberte traído hasta acá.

-No, no te sientas así Elizabeth, yo prácticamente te obligue a que fueras hasta el parque y ahí te resfriaras, lo siento- puso su mano libre en mi frente removiendo mi fleco hacia un lado, me sentía tan débil que no podía moverlo con mi otra mano.

-Llámame Elisa- le dije después de decir lo siento –Me gusta cuando tú me llamas así, pero solo tú tienes que llamarme así.

-Por supuesto Elisa- me mostro sus perfectos dientes blancos en una sonrisa- sabía que algún día te gustaría.

-No te sientas tan afortunado Ian… solo será porque me ayudaste, y soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón, así que por eso dejo que me llames así.

-Qué importancia tiene la razón, Elisa, si puedo decirte diminutivos por mi quedas perdonada.- volvió a acomodar el fleco en su lugar y se marcho dándome un último apretón de manos- Nos vemos después, mañana le aviso al profe de cálculo que no podrás ir y te traigo las respuestas del examen.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, entro mi papá, Ian se asusto tanto que se pego a la pared contraria de la puerta, y yo reí un poco, me levante para que mi papá no se asustara tanto de que yo estuviera tumbada en la cama e Ian estaba ahí con migo casi totalmente convaleciente, me sentía débil para levantarme pero me recosté sobre la pared que daba con mi cama. Vi a mi papá como veía a Blackwood, como si lo quisiera tirar por la ventana.

-Hola papá- le hable para que me volteara a ver y si Ian podía saliera corriendo, pero ni me miro- Es un… amigo de la escuela.

-¿Amigo?- dijo mi papá levantando una ceja, y viéndome a mí.

-Bueno compañero de la escuela pero por como lo vez… quise salvarle la vida.

-Yo lo siento señor Cullen, soy Ian Blackwood- le extendió la mano con algo de miedo y mi papá dudo en aceptarla.

-Un gusto ¿ya te ibas?

-Si señor solo le vine a traer unas cosas a Eliza…Beth de la escuela pero ya me voy, lamento la interrupción.

-No para nada- mi papá le abrió la puerta y le dejo el camino libre para que se marchara. Yo quise objetar ante eso pero Ian solo me dijo adiós con una mano y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

-Eres un grosero.

-Fui amable con él- señalo hacia la puerta indicando por donde salió Ian antes- me presente y le pregunte si ya se marchaba dándole el paso libre para que se pudiera salir de tu habitación.

Rodee los ojos por la inmadurez con la cual mi papá estaba tomando esta situación no tenía ningún derecho o beneficio que él hiciera eso, ¡Solo es Ian! No haría nada, no dejaría que pasara nada, él es el tipo a quien le gusta mi prima… claro mi papá no lo sabe no tiene que enterarse, rodee los ojos sumergiéndome en mi cama.

-Celoso…- susurre después me di cuenta que me veía hacia abajo y a los ojos -¿Qué hora es?

-Las 5, casi no llegaba- me puso la mano en la frente e hizo todo su procedimiento medico como el de mi abuelo, pero él me toco tanto mejillas, cuello y frente.

-No pensé que lo cumplirías de verdad, además estaba muy bien acompañada, antes de que llegaras mis abuelos y mis primos estaban aquí haciéndome compañía.

-Jamás te fallaría Lizzie.

-Nunca lo has hecho papá- le mire a los ojos y tenía ese brillo, me acomode mejor en la cama y él me sonrió.

El brillo no desaparecía, sin duda alguna era porque estaba saliendo con esa mujer, me molestaba porque se suponía que primero yo tendría que haber hecho los movimientos, pero ahora que ellos hicieron la parte más difícil… reencontrarse, ahora tenía que hacer que se siguieran viendo. Le sonreí a mi papá mientras me daba medicamento.

-Sabes… tienes algo diferente ¿tuviste tu momento Edward Cullen? Solo para ti.- le pregunte y luego me tome el medicamento.

-Digamos, que podría ser.

-¿Digamos?- levante la ceja volviéndome a acostarme en la cama.

-Si porque fue del hospital hacia la casa- me arropo cosa que no esperaba que hiciera y me beso la frente –es un camino corto.

-Deberías hacerlo más largo- y cerré mis ojos. Pensando en ese recorrido donde mi papá se detuvo en el café y se encontró con Bella Swan.

Casualidad o planeado, puede que ellos se hayan contactado, puede que se encontraran por casualidad mientras que mi papá se compraba un expreso y ella un late, se vieron y entonces… ah que romántica me puse, no podía creerlo ¿Cómo pude pensar que cuando se vieron sonrieron mutuamente y…? Ah eso está mal muy mal, si estoy enferma, la calentura me hace alucinar. Mañana le preguntaría todo a mi papá y después hablaría con Ángela para saber si ella hizo algo sin yo haberme enterado, mientras me repondría de esta fiebre y pensaría que fue todo lo que paso durante esta mañana. También tendría que encontrar al hijo de la "Doctora Swan" y junto con él hacer que esta relación funcione y no termine como hace varios años.

_**Hola chics si sé que me tarde mucho, demasiado diría yo y ahora me voy a tardar mucho mas. Primero tarde porque estaba ocupada con algunos documentos y también me deprimí mucho la semana pasada, pero un mp de EmmaCullenO´shea Wayland, me dedique a escribir este capi que solo tenía una página y bueno termine escribiendo 16, espero que lo disfruten. ¡En verdad! No es que quiera hacerlas esperar pero ahora sí no me podre conectarme en 2 semanas o usar la computadora así que por favor ténganme paciencia, les dejo este capítulo esperando que les guste.**_

_**¡Emma! Mil gracias me levantaste de la depresión cuando más lo necesitaba como si fueras un Ángel **____** así que este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para ti, es dedicado para todos mis lectores pero va especial para ti ¡Con cariño y Amor! Espero enserio que logren esperarme, sino mándenme otro mp =D jajaja así podre estar más atenta pero ¡Gracias! En serio.**_

_**Esme VanHellsing.**_


	11. ¿Perdido o Confundido?

**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los OCC.**

**¿Perdido o Confundido?**

**Connor POV' s**

No entiendo porque siento esta necesidad de saber donde esta Elizabeth Cullen, realmente no lo entiendo, todo lo que vi fue una hermosa y espectacular sonrisa, pero no vi más que eso, no veo nada en especial en ella que no tenga Stephanie, el cabello rojizo casi anaranjado como el atardecer, tan bellamente rizado dándole un toque salvaje y lindo a la vez, sus ojos tan azules y transparentes que puedes perderte en ellos sintiendo paz y tranquilidad. Mientras que Elizabeth… bueno su cabello era café y quería parecerse al rojo, pero no lo era, era blanca tan blanca que parecía muerta, sus ojos pequeños, como si estuvieran algo cerrados por la luz haciéndola parecer algo asiática pero no lo suficiente, pero el color de esos ojos eran de un verde bosque profundo pero a la vez eran como la lluvia que caía, saben ahora que lo pienso es como cuando lleve en la reserva así es como veo el color de los ojos de Elizabeth, y pasando a su boca… no, no era como la de Teff, porque mientras la de ella era una línea delgada de labios, con una sonrisa tímida, mientras que la de la Cullen era más brillante demostraba seguridad y calidez a la vez cosa que sus ojos no demostraban.

En eso eran diferentes ¡Pero no es razón suficiente! Lo he estado pensando y no es razón suficiente para que me pueda interesar por Elizabeth, si pregunte por ella con su prima, pero, pero era porque… ¿porque era? Oh si porque es mi compañera en ciencias y pues no se solo quería saber donde estaba, aunque no me sonría a mí, aunque no lo haga de Corazón, yo quería ver su sonrisa, lo había pensado toda la noche, y esa fue mi conclusión, dormí lo suficiente y me despearte pensando en eso como en la madrugada, me fui a correr y seguía pensando en eso, mi conclusión es.

Estoy enamorado de Teff, me gusta todo de ella su forma de ser, su físico, su carácter, un poco rudo a veces pero suave. Mientras que Elizabeth no me gustaba nada más que su sonrisa, eso no tenía nada de malo, porque no me atraía físicamente, no me gustaba su forma de ser aterrorizando a la gente y sintiéndose superior que todos mostrando esa… sonrisa, si pensé en preciosa sonrisa, pero era para demostrar su maldad interna. Mientras tanto mi mama también estaba feliz, bueno estaba diferente pero no había cambio radical más que esa extraña risa que soltó en la mañana no sé por qué razones y su pastosidad volvió a desaparecer, así que no había porque preocuparme en este momento.

Me fui a la escuela sabiendo que mi mama estaría bien, llegando al estacionamiento me fije en cada carro que podría estar y faltaba el de Elizabeth pero estaba en de sus dos primos… valla no pensé que Lily tuviera un gemelo, son tan parecidos es extraño que no haya venido antes pero bueno ahora no preguntaría por Elizabeth, ahora no aria nada, ahora… no sabía que podía hacer.

-¡Connor!- me llamo Zack casi llegando al salón – ¿Como estas Viejo? Te ves cansado, y ayer estabas muy distraído.

-Es por mi madre, y me preocupa ella sabes.

-¿Está enferma?

-No solo ha estado como preocupada, como si algo le inquietara y luego está muy feliz.

-¿Quien está muy feliz?- detrás de nosotros llego Willm uno de los corredores junto con migo en el americano y nos abrazo a los dos cada uno en un brazo por el hombro.

-La mama de Connor- contesto Zack por mí.

-Eso es bueno Connor, sabes tu mama es muy bonita si yo tuviera unos anos mas de vida la cortejaría- se alejo de mi sabiendo lo que pensaba sobre eso.

-Si ya me lo habías dicho antes pero no entiendo porque me lo dices ahora- replique tratando de no mostrarme enojado.

-Sencillo pequeño Connor- me pellizco la mejilla y yo le di un codazo para que se quitara –Tu mama debe de tener un novio por ahí y por eso es feliz.

-¡No!

-Es muy Buena observación- opino Zack –Porque no después de todo…

-No, no, no ni lo digan no lo mencionen- me tape las orejas con las manos para que mis oídos no escucharan.

Ellos pretendían volverme loco, como se les ocurre hablar de mi mama como si fuera como si fuera una persona que estudia en esta escuela, una adolecente, como si tuviera un novio y estuviera perdidamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, es blasfemia sobre mi persona como si mi papa no hubiera existido antes, como si !Yo no existiera! La única razón por la cual permitiría que mi mama tuviera novio seria porque ese hombre fue su novio antes que mi papa cosa que lo dudo realmente, así que jamás pasara, nunca, es muy egoísta pero no permitiré que mi mama vuelva a sufrir, no crean que yo pienso que mi papa es un santo, no lo es, lastimo a mi mama, me lastimo a mí, pero yo apenas tenía 4 años así que no entendía, pero ahora que lo logro entender sé que no dejare que eso le vuelva a pasar, yo ya no puedo arreglar nada con mi papa y mi mama, ambos son muy obstinados, hicieron su vida en diferentes direcciones y ya no me queda de otra, pero si hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que ellos volvieran yo la tomaría, si a mis medios hermanos no les parece… pues ni modo pero su mama no es nada mía y no me interesa Luisa, solo mi mama y Jake.

-Connor, Stephanie está aquí.

-¿Qué?- grite destapándome los oídos ya que además me hablo en un tono muy bajito.

-Mira- Zack me giro la cabeza, y mis ojos vieron en dirección hacia donde venia Teff

Me paralice otra vez, era un estado normal cuando la veía acercarse hacia mí, mientras escuche la risa de Willm, yo me preparaba mentalmente para saludarla y no decir nada estúpido. Obviamente no agitaría la mano velozmente y con una sonrisa nerviosa trataría de decir hola, ya estaba a punto de llegar hacia nosotros cuando el primo de Elizabeth, Cristóbal la intercepto, y mi mentalidad cambio porque ya no se acercaron, se quedaron platicando y ella le sonreía muy feliz, deje a mis amigos y camine hacia ellos, con los puños apretados sin saber que haría llegue hacia ellos y luego…

-Hola Black- me saludo Ian a punto de llegar con Teff, me sonrió a mí y luego volteo a ver a Cristóbal y a Teff a quienes también les sonrió –Hola chicos.

-Hola Connor…- me saludo a mi Stephanie y yo me olvide de que Ian había llegado a interrumpir mi momento de frustración porque Cristóbal interpuso la llegada de Teff hacia donde estaba.

-Hola Teff ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, si bueno podría estar mejor pero no.

-Porque- pregunte más como una afirmación y en eso me di cuenta de que había algo de tención en el ambiente entre Cristóbal e Ian.

-Examen de Cálculo.

-Tú siempre tienes examen Teff.

-Los profes me odian, adoran verme sufrir.

-Yo no tengo de que preocuparme- interrumpió Cristóbal, maldito Cullen, ¡Ellos me van a volver loco!

-Claro cómo eres nuevo y ya hiciste unidad en tu otra escuela no tienes de que preocuparte- le contesto Ian pero al decir esto Cristóbal le volteo a ver raro, bueno si oficialmente los Cullen me volvían loco tenía esa mirada sínica que tenia siempre Elizabeth, pero el solo la ponía con Ian ¿de qué rayos me había perdido?

-Nunca me he preocupado por un examen Blackwood.

La campana sonó y de repente Ian y Teff ya no estaban, iban caminando juntos hacia un salón, el de algebra y matemáticas, mientras yo me quede con Cristóbal y se nos acerco Willm, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado tomando su mochila y esperando que alguno de los dos avanzara creo que tenia clase con alguno de nosotros, o con ambos.

-Bien…- hablo por fin Cristóbal –creo que los veré en la práctica chicos.- y se marcho, practica ¿entraría al equipo? ¡Genial! Mi sarcasmo salía al flote en este momento de desesperación.

-Deberías de dejar frustrarte y desesperarte al no poder pasar más tiempo con Stephanie Baron.

-Eso dices porque tú no eres el que siempre trata de acercarse a ella y cuando eso pasa otros interrumpen.

-¿Por qué no la buscas por mensajes de texto?

-Ella no tiene celular en este momento.

-Por ¿E-mail?

-No tengo el suficiente tiempo para estar conectado en la noche.

-Invítala a salir.

-No creo que sea lo adecuado.

-Mira Connor… si tú no haces algo ¡Nunca podrás estar cerca de ella!

-Es que no se da la oportunidad.

-Te diré algo Connor, te veo más seguido con otras personas que con Teff, por ejemplo Elizabeth Cullen, dime ¿acaso no te asusta estar con ella?

-Pues a veces, pero ella está con migo en varias de mis clases.

-Teff también, vamos, yo solo estoy con ella en una clase, y le hablo más que tu, cosa que no es común, debes de acercarte más a ella amenos…- se quedo callado mientras se detenía en el pasillo que estaba casi vacío.

-¿A menos?- le pregunte intrigado de lo que podría estar pensando.

-A menos de que no te guste tanto como piensas y te guste Elizabeth.

-¡NO! Claro que no, a mi no me gusta Elizabeth, me gusta Stephanie.

-Pues no lo aparentas muy bien chico, te eh visto platicando durante mucho más tiempo con Cullen que con Teff y sabes… se que tu y ella no son amigos, y apenas comparten clases, así que…

-Escucha te voy a decir lo mismo que le digo a Zack, Elizabeth es bonita sí, lo admito, pero para mí no hay cosa más preciosa en este mundo que Stephanie Baron así que no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo, si realmente quieres tanto a Stephanie como dices entonces deberías de esforzarte más por hablar con ella como lo haces con Elizabeth.

Entro al salón, mientras yo me quedaba en el marco de la puerta, escuche al profesor decirme que entrara pero no le hice mucho caso, solo camine despacio por el salón y me senté en mi lugar. Pero Willm tenía razón yo debía de esforzarme si quería lograr conquistar a Stephanie porque es ralamente lo que quiero ¿verdad? Si por supuesto que si una preciosa sonrisa torcida no me va a derribar, solo una sonrisa no me va a hacer cambiar.

**Bella POV's**

Lo que había sucedido ayer con Edward fue lo que debió de haber pasado hace mucho tiempo, hoy más que nunca estoy decidida, no importa lo que paso antes, ya no importa, me comporte como el ayer en el café sin duda alguna, esperando que el sintiera una milésima parte de lo que yo sentí cuando él me lastimo, si fui una egoísta al pensar que él no había sufrido a pesar de que todos me lo dijeron, fue triste, y frustrante que el lograra entenderme después de todo, pero mi egoísmo me hizo pensar que realmente no era tan malo como me sucedió a mí, tal vez solo tal vez, el si sentía lo mismo que yo pero si sintió lo mismo que yo el ya lo ha olvidado por completo. La manera en la que me miraba ayer era de una manera compasiva, tranquila y con un cierto grado de preocupación, antes estas cualidades no estaban en su mirada, siempre estaba la fría o dulce mirada que te hacia olvidar respirar, estas aun estaban en sus ojos, pero mezclada con las otras anteriores que mencione.

Me gustaba su nueva actitud, era más cuidadoso que antes con migo, parecía que hacia las cosas sin pensarlas, como sonreír, pasar sus manos por sus cabellos rebeldes, cuando antes lo hacía a propósito. Lo conocí muy bien durante el tiempo que fuimos novios como para darme cuenta de estos pequeños detalles, ya no era el casanova que había sido en la preparatoria. Entiendo que a lo largo de este tiempo haya cambiado pero no pensaba que realmente ese cambio seria tanto. Sin duda sigue siendo ese hombre idealista que siempre demostraba ser pero ahora tenía otra faceta que estaba olvidando, la de ser padre.

Estaba terminando con una paciente que me contaba los problemas que tenía con su hija, que ya no podía más con ella, que después de tratar de educar a sus dos hermanos mayores ella era totalmente imposible, su padre no hacía más que mimarla y siempre la confrontaba y no podía hacer nada contra ella. Mas sin embargo yo le dije que no es que pudiera contra ella, no era su rival ella era su madre y tenía que respetarla, hablar con su marido esto no acababa ahí, dejando que su hija le ganara, tenía que ponerle un freno ahora que tenía apenas 13 años.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

-Solo tiene que hablarle firmemente, sin decirle que tiene que entender porque está haciendo mal.

-Eso es muy difícil es una niña

-No crea que es una niña señora McKing, si su hija está haciendo todo esto es porque comprende lo que puede hacer, controla a su esposo y usted debe de detenerla, poniendo autoridad, enfrente de quien este mirando cuando se comporte mal, sin vergüenza, ni remordimiento.

-No funcionara.- dijo tristemente.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-Porque seria incapaz de hacerle daño a mi hija.

-¿Pero ella si puede hacerle daño a usted? Yo no estoy de acuerdo en eso.

Perdidamente vague a mis propios recuerdos, y en parte no podría dejar que otra persona fuera lastimada por su ser querido, otra vez, y otra vez por miedo a lastimarlo. Estaba en un error y tenía que pararlo, continúe hablando con ella.

-Se que le duele, porque ella hace todo lo contrario a lo que usted le pide pero debe de haber muchas razones por la cuales lo haga, tiene que tener una razón lógica no es común que una hija se porte así con una madre solo porque quiso, sé que es la edad en que empiezan los adolecentes pero usted puede detener esto antes de que sea tarde.

-Doctora usted tiene hijos.- me dijo de repente a lo que yo solo asentí -¿Alguna vez tuvo problemas con ellos?

-Mi hijo presento algunos problemas si, pero hable con él, yo y su padre, como debe de ser y ahora todo es normal. –le dije sin mencionar el hecho de porque Connor presento algunos problemas cuando tenía 10 años, el quería que sus padres vivieran juntos pero no lo decía abiertamente, y era normal.

-Entiendo.

Continuamos hablando y pareció entender el punto, se marcho totalmente decidida a terminar con la actitud rebelde de su hija y yo le deseaba mucha suerte. Seguí a mi escritorio y tome mi celular, quería mandarle un mensaje a Edward pero, primero vi mi agenda, quería contestarle que si ira a cenar con él, el viernes pero primero tenía que revisar todo lo que tenía que hacer en la semana. Vi que hoy tenía que llevar a Connor con el dentista ¡Lo había olvidado! Tenía que ir por él a la escuela, bien, me preocuparía por Edward más tarde ahora tengo que ir por mi hijo.

**Connor POV's**

Pasaron las clases y estaba decidido de que hoy me iba a sentar en el almuerzo con Stephanie, no importaba que o quien yo lo aria, me demostraría a mí mismo y a los demás que a quien realmente amo es a Stephanie Baron y no a Elizabeth Cullen. Estaba llegando a la cafetería e iba a pedir mi almuerzo cuando muchos estaban haciendo un escándalo en la otra entrada de la cafetería la que daba a las afueras de la escuela, hacia las canchas de fut-ball, no pude creer que Elizabeth estaba parada ahí con sus dos primos al lado mientras que en el otro lado estaba Miranda Miller sosteniendo un tenedor tan fuerte que pensé que lo rompería o se lo lanzaría, bien no me importo y tome mi almuerzo, busque por todos lados a Stephanie y me di cuenta que estaba sentada en la misma mesa donde estaban los Cullen, las manos me temblaron de repente, ambas platicaban como si se conocieran desde siempre, pero luego llego Ian con Wilm sentándose en donde estaban los Cullen y Stephanie, deje de temblar y me acerque con paso firme hacia esa mesa.

-Connor ¿también te senaras hoy con nosotros?- me pregunto Lily y yo solo asentí sentándome al lado de Cristóbal y en seguida mío estaba un asiento vacío.

-Claro- conteste ya sentado- será divertido.- Lily y Stephanie me sonrieron, mientras Cristóbal comía sin prestarme la más mínima atención. Wilm me veía con ojos de diversión e ignore su mirada fijándome en Ian y Elizabeth que parecían discutir.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Tenemos examen de cálculo no pienso reprobarlo- le reñía Elizabeth a él.

-Ayer te desmayaste de fiebre Elisa, hoy te puede pasar lo mismo ¿quieres que te pase lo mismo hoy? Y que tu padre venga por ti.

-Eso no va a pasar, tome mis medicinas, y tengo a mis primos para ayudarme si algo pasa.- señalo a Lily y a Cristóbal, pero ambos negaron al mismo tiempo.

-No nos metas en esto… ahora es tu problema- parecían como asustados y evitaron la mirada de su prima, bueno yo también lo aria si me miraba de esa manera.

-¿Ayer mis tíos los reganaron?

-No solo fueron mis papas- dijo Cristóbal- sino mis abuelos, y cuando digo mis abuelos me refiero a Esme y Carlisle Cullen, Cristina y Steven Withlock, y Rebeca y Jonathan Hale.

-Eso no fue lindo, porque incluso Robín ¡me regano!

-Bien entonces yo sola puedo con mi propia carga.

Sé que hablaban de algo relacionado con su familia, un castigo… valla los nombres de sus abuelos eran tan extrañamente importantes, no me extraña que entre ellos se crean tan importantes, si sus predecesores son igual de importantes.

-¿Cómo llegaste a la escuela?- pregunto Ian sin importarle la discusión que tenían Lily y Cristóbal con su prima.

-Camión…- Elizabeth rodo los ojos y se escondió hundiéndose en su propia silla.

-Te llevare a tu casa- dijo Ian levantándose de la mesa y tomo con una mano el gorro de la sudadera que ella llevaba puesta –Vamos Elisa.

-No me voy a ir hasta hacer el examen de cálculo.

-¿Elisa? Bien…entiendo que quieras hacer el examen- dijo Stephanie –Pero si estas enferma no creo que el profesor sea tan malo contigo.

-Eso es porque tu no conoces como es realmente ese profesor Teff.- le interrumpió Elizabeth rápidamente a Stephanie ignorando completamente las acciones de Ian.

-No es tan malo- dijo Ian tirando del gorro de Elizabeth, yo solo comía pudin mientras veía como él podía estar tan cerca de ella y mas sin embargo ella no hacía nada, Lily tenía la misma mirada que yo pero ella evitaba cualquier contacto visual con Ian o con su prima.

-Claro…

-Elizabeth.- le llamo Stephanie –Si Ian te puede llamar Elisa yo puedo llamarte de otra manera.

-¿De otra manera?- dijo Elizabeth poniéndole toda la atención incluso se sentó bien en la silla –De que otra manera quieres llamarme.

-No lo sé.- Stephanie realmente estaba interesada en el tema, Wilm y Cristóbal empezaron a platicar y Lily ya no estaba en la mesa, no la culpo yo también quería irme, pero quería ver esa sonrisa.- ¿Beth?

-Beth… si tu lo dices está bien pero no quiero que otra persona me diga así más que tu.

-Claro.

-Y tu Connor ¿también quieres llamarme de una manera diferente? Bueno ya que mis primos me llaman Lizzie, Ian Elisa y ahora Teff Beth, quieres unirte al grupo y llamarme de una manera en especial.

La manera en cómo me lo pregunto hizo que me enojara, porque se estaba creyendo importante, mientras mostraba esa sonrisa, la cual había esperado ver ayer y había estado pensando desde que me desperté esta mañana no sabía que pensar si se burlaba de mi o si lo decía de verdad, me veía con la mirada algo baja pero directo a los ojos. Termine de beber mi jugo de naranja que daban en la cafetería y aplaste el cartón del embase, para contestarle.

-No, siempre serás Elizabeth Cullen para mi, pase lo que pase serás Cullen siempre.

-Yo- Wilm levanto la mano, interrumpiendo la tención en mi voz y me alegro porque juro que mi voz casi se quiebra al no saber cómo reaccionar ante la reina de hielo. –Puedo llamarte Lizzie.

-Si Wilm puedes llamarme Lizzie, aunque sea solo una Cullen para ti.

El timbre sonó, y Teff se levanto cuando yo lo hice, dejando a Wilm que se fuera a su clase feliz porque podría decirle Lizzie a Elizabeth, mientras Ian se quedaba con la Cullen, y la ayudaba a levantarse. Ya no sabía que me molestaba mas, si el sentimiento de rabia al saber que ella se burlaba de mi o la proximidad que empezaban a tener Ian y Elizabeth.

Teff comenzó a caminar con migo y a platicar sobre la clase de historia y lo estricto que se estaba volviendo el profesor con nosotros, caminábamos detrás de Ian y Elizabeth que iban demasiado juntos, incluso más de lo que yo quisiera ir con Teff, todos lo notaban pero ellos parecían no hacerlo, entonces vi que Ian tenía su mano en el brazo de Elizabeth, le ayudaba a caminar realmente, pero ella no se dejaba tan fácil. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado ayer? Porque tanta atención por parte de Ian hacia Elizabeth, ahora recuerdo la mirada que puso Cristóbal al ver a Ian pero ¿porque ella hacia eso? ¿Para molestar a Miranda? Sabía que Cullen y ella no se llevaban bien, y que Miranda salió un par de veces con Ian pero él no se veía muy interesado, mas Miranda nunca desistió hasta la fecha. Deje a Teff en la puerta de su salón, y yo continúe mi camino viendo a Blackwood y a Cullen caminar, iba a ponerme en medio de los dos, iba a hacerlo cuando mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo. ¡Gracias! Quien sea que fuera me salvo de hacer una tontería.

Era mi mamá quien me esperaba en la entrada de la escuela, para ir al dentista. Ya no estaba tan agradecido… pero aun así mi madre como siempre salvándome de hacer alguna estupidez, pase a Ian y a Elizabeth, quienes estaban parados en la puerta del salón de cálculo, el cual estaba casi a la entrada de la escuela donde mi mamá me esperaba, estaban de frente, ella viendo hacia la puerta. Yo solo me seguí de lado, pero estoy seguro que Elizabeth me siguió con la mirada, estoy tan seguro que brincaría desde el techo de la escuela en este momento, gire casualmente para atrás asegurándome de que era verdad. Y si lo era, incluso se escondió detrás de Ian cuando hice eso. Llegue con Bella y le sonreí feliz para irnos al dentista, que importa ahora el dentista, sabía que Cullen se interesaba de mi de alguna u otra forma.

**Elizabeth POV's**

No entendía que les pasaba hoy a todos, entiendo el comportamiento de mis primos, el de Ian porque ellos estuvieron ayer cuando me desmaye de la temperatura que tenía en mi cuerpo. Pero… cuando llegue a la escuela y que todos se me quedaran viendo como si hubiera muerto y regresara a la vida nuevamente, era raro. Teff parecía estar con Lily así que ella no me molestaba, era diferente a las demás pero no era una persona a la cual yo apreciara mucho, solo era mi compañera del salón de arte, no había más de eso, pero bueno tal vez ella no me veía así.

Mientras que Connor Black yo no sé que le pasaba por la cabeza para comportarse de dicha manera, se sentaba en nuestra mesa, solo para fastidiar, si estaba de mal humor no es mi culpa. Ya tenía suficiente con tener a Ian y a Lily en la misma mesa, y que Blackwood me este fastidiando, la mirada de Lily hacia mí de la manera más cruel, porque el chico que le gusta me presta atención a mi… ¿pero yo tengo la culpa? ¡No! Ella nunca le habla y obviamente él no habla con ella porque Lily lo evita, pero bueno hoy Teff y Wilm quisieron llamarme diferente porque escucharon a Ian llamarme Elisa, sabía que eso no traería nada bueno, pero tampoco Connor tenía que decir "pase lo que pase serás una Cullen siempre" eso me molesto, más que cualquier cosa.

Después del timbre, camine junto con Ian ya que el insistió de que yo podría caer en cualquier momento, me sostuvo del brazo y yo no hice nada, la verdad me sentía muy fastidiada y cansada con el resfriado como para liderar con Ian y con Connor al mismo tiempo. Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al salón de cálculo me di cuenta de que alguien estaba en la puerta principal de la escuela, no era un maestro o un estudiante, era una señora… no podía verla muy bien, vi a Connor pasar de mi dirigiéndose hacia esa mujer, entonces la vi mejor, cuando ella dio unos pasos para adelante. Era Bella, ¡Bella! Ella volteo a ver hacia donde estábamos y yo me escondí detrás del cuerpo de Ian pegándome más a su pecho cortando la distancia.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Ian viendo lo que hacía.

-Hay una persona en la puerta la cual no quiero que me vea.

-¿Quién?

-La mujer que estaba ayer con mi papa en el café.

El volteo a ver hacia la puerta, buscando a la persona y se sobresalto, sabía lo que estaba pensando y quería saber si ella era la mama de Connor, si Connor era el hijo de Bella a quien tengo que convencer para que nuestros padres respectivamente, estén juntos.

-¿Sabes quién es?- le pregunte para que me volteara a ver –Ian tienes que decirme.

-Se quien es, pero no sé si sea buena idea decirte quien es.

-No voy a sobre actuar como crees que lo voy a hacer.

-Te conozco- se acerco mas a mí, como si buscara algo a mi alrededor, estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, así que gire la cabeza hacia otro lado pero sin dejar de verlo –Es la mama de Connor…

-Era todo lo que quería saber.- le di un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla derecha y entre al salón dejándolo atrás y me senté en mi lugar, como siempre. Al lado de la ventana.

Después el entro y ya no lo vi en toda la clase, mientras hacia mi examen, pensaba en cómo podía ser posible que Connor sea hijo de Isabela Swan ¿porque él? No podía ser otra persona, alguien que no le moleste quien soy, alguien con quien pueda tratar sin querer ser sarcástica. Además de que algo trae ese con migo, algo que hice o que deje de hacer le molesto, y lo peor es que no puedo recordar que. Por mientras, hablaría con Ángela sobre esto y de cierta manera deseaba que Connor no fuera el hijo de Isabela por varias razones y algunas de esas no las puedo explicar.

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora casi un mes, creo que me pase del mes pero la verdad no saben lo horrible que ha sido el cambio de país, escuela y casa. He tenido poco tiempo libre y apenas el lunes y el martes comencé a escribir, porque es tiempo de exámenes y tengo tiempo libre si así que espero poder continuar lo más rápido que pueda, nuevamente lamento la demora. Tal vez este capítulo no es lo que esperan, pero primero tengo que seguir liando a Connor y a Elizabeth para que Edward y Bella continúen su camino. El siguiente capítulo, la otra cita de Bella y Edward.**

**¡Pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo!**

_Solo vi de reojo afuera del local, y me pareció ver a mi mama… en un carro que no era el de ella, ella no manejaba, el carro era un Volvo y en el lado del piloto iba un hombre el cual yo no conocía._

_-¿Connor?_

_-Que pasa- sabia que también lo había visto pero tal vez solo vio la parte trasera del carro ya que ellos iban avanzando sobre el camino._

_-No es nada pensé ver a alguien._

_-Sabes Black esa mirada tuya hace que me preocupe._

_No puedo creer que haya dicho eso ¿en que estaba pensando al venir aquí? ¡Con ella! Sabiendo que me molestaría a cada instante que pasara, o ya lo recuerdo Stephanie estaría aquí con Elizabeth._

_/-/-/-/-/_

_Le tome de la mano, era suave como la crema y blanca como la leche, igual que siempre la había recordado, Isabela Swan seguía siendo la mujer de mis sueños, la única que he amado y no era parte de mi familia, pero ahora antes de Bella estaba mi princesa Elizabeth._

_-Tengo que contarte algo importante._

_-¿Qué es?- sujeto mi mano al igual que yo la de ella, eso me dio el valor suficiente para continuar hablando._

_-Es sobre la mama de Elizabeth._

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Esmeralda Van Hellsing.**_


	12. ¿Cuándo saber que llego el momento?

**De antemano lamento la demora, había estado en un intercambio escolar el cual me impedía continuar con la historia, y me impresiono que durante el tiempo que estuve ausente, el fic tuvo algunas seguidoras extras a pesar de que no actualice, vengo llegando a mi natal país hace una semana, mas lo que me tarde en actualizarme, este capi es corto, pero debido a mi retraso y a las cuantas seguidoras que acumule, decidí adelantar un poco la historia, me han hecho muy feliz de que alguien siga leyendo el fic, y les prometo que lo terminare, esto es dedicado a las nuevas lectoras y a las que me seguían desde antes. **

**Los Personajes Mencionados Son Propiedad de la Autora del libro, Utilizados En Esta Historia, Solo Algunos OOC Que intervienen En Esta Historia Me Pertenecen.**

**¿Cuándo saber que llego el momento?**

**Edward POV's **

Había vuelto a llegar temprano a casa ese día, me estaba empezando a gustar esto, llegar temprano estar con mi hija y platicar con Bella aunque sea vía mensajes de texto pero de igual manera lo hacía. Estaba a punto de convencerla de ir a cenar el viernes después del concierto de Lizzie.

Regrese a mi casa, pensando en Bella, y en mi hija confiando de que se hubiera quedado sola en casa sin ningún problema, pero no confiaba mucho en que se estuviera en la cama todo el día, de seguro se puso a limpiar algo, y si no limpio se puso a ver películas o leer algo, lo más seguro es que el nuevo integrante de la familia, Jake, le siguiera por toda la casa, de seguro lo dejo entrar ya que yo lo había puesto en el jardín trasero desde que llego a la casa. Pero ese perro que prácticamente no era tan pequeño, le encantaba desobedecerme y meterse en problemas.

No había ningún problema con que Emmett le regalara a mi hija un perro pero… no un pastor alemán, de seguro pensó en un San Bernardo primero y luego en un Chihuahua y quiso combinarlos llegando a la raza de este animal. Ya era grande y estaba entrenado, creo que Rose me dijo que nació de un perro policía y lo entrenaron en la estación, y pensé en la obsesión con Emmett de meterse en travesuras con los policías por eso había escogido ser abogado, pero meter a mi hija en esto. Bueno a Elizabeth le encanto el regalo y lo soporte hasta que Robín dijo el nombre que tenía el perro… Jake… ¡JAKE!

Si ese día yo no hubiera visto a Bella por la mañana no hubiera ocurrido nada, y el nombre no hubiera tenido gran efecto, si me hubiera sorprendido pero no hubiera pasado nada, pero no fue así. Ahora me siento tan bien conmigo mismo llamándole al perro, sarnoso, pulgoso, simplemente haciendo eso llamándole perro me sentaba bien. Lizzie se enojaba pero no importaba.

Subí las escaleras y busque algo que me indicara que había hecho mi hija durante el día. La cocina estaba igual a como la deje en la mañana, la sala estaba normal, mi oficina la revisaría después de verla a ella, pase por su habitación y no escuche absolutamente nada, no música, nada de ruidos extraños de la televisión, toque la puerta ligeramente y no escuche nada, entre y no estaba en su cama reposando como se suponía. La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y me asome. Entonces la vi, estaba sentada en una de las sillas para jardín, hablando por teléfono y jugando con el sarnoso, sonreí negando con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el jardín trasero para saludar a mi hija.

**Elizabeth POV's**

Enterarme de quien era Connor y que gran significancia tenía en traer la felicidad de mi padre me hacia un verdadero nudo en el estomago. Yo no lo creía posible pero, era posible, ¿con que sentido tenia porque mentirme Ian sobre esto? Yo a Bella con Connor no les veía mucho parecido, tenía que ponerme a examinarlos, pero no tengo más que fotografías de Bella cuando tenía 17 y 18 años, y de Connor tal vez del anuario, pero el anuario solo lo tendría cuando empezara Mayo, así que recurrí a mi último medio de información, en este caso sin incluir a mi familia del todo.

Llegue a mi casa, después de hacer el tedioso examen de cálculo, ya sin hablar con nadie de la escuela, y salí hacia el jardín trasero con el pequeño Jake, quien movía la cola tan fuertemente que podrías ver como la hierba se agitaba al ritmo de su cola.

-Hola chico- me acerque a él y le acaricie la cabeza, mientras se quedaba quieto para hacerle tal cariño, se movió a mi alrededor, sin ladrar, nunca ladraba solo cuando veía a mi papa, por el momento solo a él, no se llevaban muy bien –Vamos muchacho- le llame a mi lado y me senté en una de las sillas de jardín y el se sentó en otra a mi lado izquierdo, con la lengua de fuera, viendo hacia otro lado. Le sonreí mientras sacaba mi celular y marcaba en el celular el número de Ángela.

-Buenas tardes señorita Cullen, ¿a que debo este honor? –ella contesto, haciendo una voz muy profesional y yo sonreí tratando de seguir su juego.

-Ya sabe que es lo que quiero –negué con la cabeza pero tenía que ser seria con ella- Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaría tu ayuda en algún momento, referente a mi padre e Isabela Swan.

-Claro que me acuerdo Lizzie –me contesto ella y parecía como unas uñas se movían en un escritorio impacientemente- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Necesito que me digas cual es el nombre del hijo de Isabela Swan, necesito hablar con él para poder arreglar todo este asunto –ni siquiera sabía cómo podía llamarlo, ¿plan, complot, faena? No lo sé- ¿Podrías hacerlo?

-Claro, el está en primer año de preparatoria, creo que es la preparatoria West Seattle –cada vez me hundía mas y mas en mis pensamientos porque las coincidencias simplemente no ocurren, mi suerte era tan desgraciadamente buena que no me agradaba- Su nombre es Connor Black.

-Connor Black... –repetí el nombre y sentí un serio escalofrió, yo ya no quería tratar con el- Lo tengo., no será problema alguno.

-Sin más no recuerdo, tu estas en la misma escuela ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo estoy –incluso pensé que lo había hecho con todo el propósito de molestarme, pero Ángela no sabía mi situación en la escuela, no sabía nada- Por eso digo que no será problema alguno buscarle, sé que hay muchos estudiantes en las escuelas públicas pero con un nombre y año en el que estudia será sencillo encontrarle.

-Bien –hubo un silencio y espere a que siguiera hablando porque yo ya no tenía más que decir- ¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir?

-Aun no lo sé –me supondría que me preguntaría algo así y yo no tendría la respuesta- Primero tengo que hablar con el conocerlo un poco –aunque ya lo conocía, nuestras personalidades chocaban y nos repelíamos uno al otro- Luego decirle lo que paso, espero que no sea celoso y si no le gusta la idea… no me importa lo que quiero es que mi papa sea feliz, no me importa lo que haya pasado con el papa de Black.

Le deje claro lo que sentía, lo que haría y las consecuencias. No creía que Connor no permitiera la felicidad de su madre, por celos, o por simplemente se trataba de mi papa, o lo que sea, sin embargo podía suceder, porque "los Cullens" no éramos sus personas favoritas y pensar que el tendría que estar relacionado con ellos tal vez no le gustaba.

-Como toda una Cullen, así se habla –escuche las palabras de Ángela y sonreí, me sentí orgullosa de mi misma y de mi apellido pero sabía que lo que había dicho no era lo más agradable, Jake empezó a ladrar y pude ver a Edward en mi balcón y entrando nuevamente a mi habitación -¿Qué sucede?

-Mi papa llego te hablo después, bye –le dije un poco alarmada no quería que me viera siguiendo hablando por celular, además de que me regañaría por estar aquí afuera. Termine la llamada y me relaje como si no lo hubiera visto acariciando otra vez a Jake.

¿Qué hacia tan temprano? No debían de pasar de las 3 de la tarde, me emocionaba tenerlo temprano en la casa pero no en medio de todo el complot investigando si Connor Black era hijo de Isabela Swan, que por desgracia si, ahora tenía que tratar con él. Ya suficiente tendría con mis primos, Miranda Miller que quería acabarme a toda costa y ahora el corredor del equipo de americano, valla lio.

**Edward POV's **

Cuando llegue al jardín, después de asegurarme de que no hubiera estado en mi estudio, camine hacia mi hija, me puse enfrente de ella y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y ya había terminado de hablar por celular. Le di un beso en la frente y ella comenzó abrir los ojos con una sonrisa, el perro solo movía la cola con la cabeza gacha viéndome, en la boca tenía un juguete pero yo seguía ignorándolo.

-Hola Lizzie –le hable cuando ella me miro y sonrió, la mire tranquilamente y ella parecía tan tranquila igual, todo en calma todo en paz. Eso significaba que trataría de salvarse de mi llamado te atención. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera, sin chamarra sabiendo que estas enferma?

-Hola papa, si estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar –se cruzo de brazos y me indico que me sentara a su derecha, lo hice viéndola como levantaba los hombros y después de haberme sentado, el sarnoso estaba sentado enfrente mío, y volví a ignorarlo- Tengo puesta una sudadera, además no hace tanto frio ya me empiezo a sentir mejor.

-No tienes que descuidarte, recuerda que este fin de semana es muy importante para ti Elizabeth

-Ya lo sé papa, lo sé, pero me aburro muy fácilmente, soy una chica que tiene que estar haciendo algo constantemente.

Sentados debajo de la sombra del árbol que estaba en el jardín, y la brisa que se sentía en el viento, en el ambiente, indicando como se acercaba ya el verano. Pero para el lugar en donde vivíamos, aun se sentía algo de frio, respire profundo para después contestarle.

-Y confió que aunque seas así estés consiente de tu estado y que también tengas tiempo para ti y no para los demás como me dijiste ayer.

-Claro que lo tengo, de hecho creo que hare planes para el viernes después del recital, salir con "amigos" –hizo comillas aéreas cuando dijo amigos, sin mirarme, le llamo al perro a que fuera con ella, tomo la pelota de juguete y la lanzo para que Jake la fuera a buscar.

-"Amigos" pensé que tu no necesitabas amigos.

-No los necesito, pero tratare de hacer algo por Lily, salir con ella y con Cris ahora que el también está con nosotros y no se socializar, por el bien de ellos.

-Oh si Alice me dijo sobre su cambio hoy en la mañana y como te iban a cubrir para que salieras por el balcón ayer solo para ir por unos apuntes de Calculo que al final de cuentas termino trayéndotelo tu compañero, el que encontré ayer.

No me miro, solo volvió a tomar la pelota que tenia Jake en su hocico y la lanzo, evitando mi mirada, se relamió los labios y suspiro pesadamente levantando las manos y sonrió -Ok me atrapaste, pero Cris me altero y bueno de todas maneras hoy me quede dormida y me perdí la clase, y no tenia caso tendré que hacerlo otro día el examen –parecía un poco confundida, y levanto una ceja.

-No te voy a castigar, porque no saliste y te salvaron tus abuelos, de que te detuvieran, porque tus primos no podrían detenerte, se poyan tanto que si tu estuvieras en su lugar tampoco lo hubieras hecho.

-Soy tu hija, me conoces bien, y sabes que tu también lo hubieras hecho ¿verdad?

-Cierto –admití, porque si lo hubiera hecho, pero yo no hubiera pedido ayuda a mis hermanos, porque ellos si me hubieran detenido- ¿Con quién hablabas por celular?

-Me viste hablando… hablaba con Ángela, no sabía que hacer y quería saludarla lo normal, y también hable con mi abue Esme en la mañana, quise hablar con Carlisle pero no me contesto el teléfono tal vez estaba ocupado.

-Intentaste distraerte

-Sí, porque Jake solo quiere jugar con su pelota y yo me aburro, y estoy esperando a que salgan de la escuela para pedir tarea y trabajos, además de que mañana es el día de los lobos para hacer alguna broma a los vampiros, tengo que estar preparada.

-Pensé que ya lo habían hecho en el partido –le conteste porque me pareció raro que mencionara las bromas escolares, que eran como una tradición.

-Eso fue a las animadoras, pero ahora será entre los equipos- me miro y se cruzo de brazos- ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa?

-El doctor Carter me hizo el favor de hacer mis rondas generales en la clínica para poder regresar temprano a casa.

-Genial –fue todo lo que dijo y bostezo – ¿Ahora qué haremos? Sé que te tengo para mí sola el resto del día.

-Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo y cuidarte, mientras que te parece si entramos a la casa- le sugerí sabiendo que iba a hacer una mueca e iba a querer traer Jake con ella- sin el perro, y vamos a la sala, sacamos mantas, almohadas, hacemos palomitas en el microondas, con algunos m&m's, con un buen te caliente para ti y algo fresco para mi, y descansamos un rato después se nos ocurrirá que hacer ¿un juego de mesa? Tal vez…

-Me gusta mucho esa idea papa- me contesto sentándose en la silla pero viéndome directo olvidándose del perro sucio- pero…

-No Jake no puede estar con nosotros.

-Pero papa… es solo un cachorro y se sabe comportar dentro de la casa, recuerda que era perro policía.

-Cachorro de un perro policía y no es lo mismo Lizzie sabes que no me gusta.

-Hace unos días te agradaba la idea de que la ecuación cambiara entre nosotros, incluso lo llamaste por su nombre- ella lo llamo y fue hasta su pierna donde, en la rodilla acomodo su cabeza y se dejo acariciar- ¿Quién es un lindo y bonito perrito?-pregunto con una voz tonta como si no entendiera- Jake- ese nombre me produjo nauseas, aun no podía pasarlo.

-No es que este en desacuerdo con eso Lizzie, pero ya lo dije es lo que produce ese nombre.

-¿Qué tiene el nombre Jake o en todo caso el nombre Jacob? Te molesta…

-Simplemente no me agrada el nombre- dije suspirando y tratando de restarle importancia cuando en verdad si me importaba- vallamos a dentro, como sea si Jake está a adentro o no- cedí solo por esta vez, para que ya no me molestara tanto el nombre tenía que superarlo, igual podía decirle pulgoso y no pasaba nada, solo descargaba estrés.

-Sabia que te caería bien- mi hija se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro y le llamo a su cachorro a que entrara con ella a la casa y yo le seguí, derrotado, al final de cuentas ella seguía siendo mi pequeña y la seguía amando incluso más que la primera vez que la vi.

Entonces sonreí para mí mismo, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo me di cuenta que ya no era la misma pequeña bebita que ni siquiera podía sostenerse sentada en el sillón, cuando toco su primera nota musical en el piano, su primera palabra, que por cierto fue "tu" y después fue papa, todos sus éxitos, cada uno me hizo enorgullecer y me hizo pensar que no necesitaba una mama, pero de la misma manera hoy me doy cuenta que no le queda mucho tiempo para que se valla de la casa a hacer su vida en la universidad y yo me quedare eventualmente solo… no podía ahora darme el lujo de perder nuevamente a Isabella ahora que perdería a mi pequeña, ya perdí a mi abuela, Lizzie se iría y Bella volvió a mi por una razón la cual no puedo perder.

Ya estábamos adentro de la casa y vi a mi hija ir y venir de la cocina a la sala, de la sala a la cocina y Jake solo estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras emocionando moviendo la cola y yo me pare a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, Lizzie volvió a salir de la cocina con un tazón de palomitas y m&m´s como le había dicho que haríamos para ver las películas, pero ni yo ni Jack nos movimos, porque exactamente como entro a la sala volvió a salir nuevamente en la cocina, la escuche abrir los estantes y luego salió un unos vasos y refrescos, yo solo sonreí, ella no le importaría por primera vez su dieta por pasar el día conmigo, y la seguí esta vez, el sarnazo hizo igual, me quede recargado en la estancia viendo como ya había preparado el lugar para ver películas.

-¿Cuál quieres ver?- me pregunto revisando los dvd´´s yo la verdad no tenía idea de que quería ver, solo quería estar con ella.

-Escoge tú, no sé que podemos ver.

-Vamos papa ayúdame- me dijo riendo y ahora el cachorro se acerco a ella curioso a saber qué era lo que hacía, como si el supiera lo que pasaba ahí.

-¿Qué tal si yo empiezo a salir?- dije en un tono de voz despacio y tranquilo, viendo mis uñas de las manos sentado en el sillón ahora.

-Te dije que tuvieras tu momento Edward Cullen- asintió sin entender a lo que decía.

-No Elisa de salir con más personas- ahora dije un poco más bajo para no decir mujeres, o mejor dicho mujer.

-Acción, terror o romance…-empezó a decir los géneros, sin prestarme atención, yo me sentía el adolecente y ella como si fuera la mama, mierda, ni con Esme o Carlisle me puse de esta manera.

-Voy a empezar a salir con una mujer- el tono de mi voz fue claro, fuerte, y autoritario que provoco que mi hija se girara a verme y tirara los dvd´s que tenía en la mano, y el pulgoso también prestara su atención en mi "asombrado"

-Entonces será de terror.

Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de mi hija, no dijo mas, levanto los dvd´s, y escogió uno, exactamente de terror, y no presto más atención, se sentó a mi lado y no volvió a hablar, no me miro, parecía que no sabía que decir y claramente yo tampoco porque me puse en la misma actitud de ella, no sé porque dije eso, ni en este momento, pero sentí tanta necesidad de hacerlo que fue imposible detenerme. También mi cerebro espero una escena de celos, gritos, todo menos esta paz, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Hija empezare a salir con mi novia de preparatoria la cual nunca deje de amar, ahora que la encontré quiero hacer las cosas correctas y me gustaría tu permiso, ya que no quiero que pienses que insulto la memoria de tu madre, aunque actualmente no se qué concepto tienes de ella y no es porque crea que necesites una mama como dice tu tía Alice, es simplemente la amo y quiero envejecer junto a ella. No, no podía hacer eso con Elizabeth, es demasiado inteligente y querrá saber más cosas, cosas que aun no estoy preparado para decirle.

-Puedes hacerlo- dijo sin verme a mí- no tienes porque pedirme permiso papa-suspiro lento y yo la mire cada característica facial o gesto que hiciera- si eso te hace feliz, solo no quiero que ella te quiera por lo que eres por fuera y no lo que eres por dentro.

Ya no supe que decir, me lo dejo más fácil de lo que espere, la abrace recargándola en mi pecho y bese su coronilla, ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho sujetando mi camisa con sus manos, esa era mi pequeña, nunca me arrepentiré de haberla escogido a ella, mi princesa que no deja de asombrarme, pero aunque ella haya dicho que estaba bien, sabía que no le gustaba de todo la idea, por dos simples razones, nunca le ha gustado que salga con más mujeres y segundo sentí una lagrima en mi camisa de donde se encontraban sus ojos.

**Eso es todo por hoy, ¿esperaban esto? Yo tampoco, después veremos porque el cambio de Lizzie y aun estoy pensando que voy a hacer con Connor y ella, aun no sé si dejarlos juntos o no, tengo algunas ideítas pero las desarrollare cuando ya valla un poquito más avanzada la historia, un gran beso y un abrazo, recuerden sus alertas y revews, por la mas mínima palabra que dejen me anima a escribir porque sé que alguien a demás de mi lee esto.**

**Gracias y perdón nuevamente por la demora.**

_**Esme VanHelsing**_


End file.
